Heartache
by LetMyShipsFlourish
Summary: After a deathifying battle with an another akuma. Chat Noir is then struck by the villain and is experiencing a terrible virus that is slowly, painfully killing him. He also experiences new feelings, extreme hatred between the one he loves. Ladybug? No... But instead, a simple civilian girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng.
1. A Little Citizen

•○•

 **A Little Citizen**

•○•

After a long, deathtifying battle caused by another Akuma, Chat Noir found him self running and leaping through multiple buildings, careful not to slip off and fall again, not going home exactly quite yet...

He extends his staff, and flings up into the dark blue sky, catching a glimpse of the moon and the stars that lit all of Paris. He braces himself and rolls onto another building, which caused him to feel a terrible pain that spread through his whole body. He grunts and uses his staff to push himself up, annoyed at how slow he is going.

"Pull yourself together!" He yelled at himself as he extends his staff once more and takes another running leap again.

Halfway through he then felt the pain again spread out further, he shuts his eyes and accidently lets go of his grip. His eyes widened as he had then noticed what he had just done. All of a sudden, the moon, the stars, the lights of paris dissapear as he falls into an alley way. He lands onto a trash bin and rolls off it and collaposes onto the wet concrete. He yells out in pain as he gripped his chest tighter.

The pain was just too much. The pain was simply just too painfull that it even caused Chat Noir to detransform right in a middle of a dark alleyway. His kwami flies out of his ring and stares at Adrien in worry, "I'm not usually the mother Adrien, but you have to rest. After that kind of attack, you shouldn't be an idiot and run through all these buildings" Plagg admits as he flies closer towards Adrien, who is still clutching his chest.

"Where... Where am I suppose to rest?" Adrien questions curiously as he slowly opens his eyes.

There was a small silence between them, until the crackling of thunder ruined it. The cold suddenly consumes him completely, as he notices tiny droplets coming down from the sky.

"Plagg, I'm fine... Just... Transform me!" He yells out, as his kwami gets sucked back into his ring again.

He stands up slowly. "I may know a little citizen that has a comfy home..."

•○•

"Chat Noir has been acting a bit different lately..." Marinnete says in worry as she continued to water her plants, using a spray bottle.

"He'll be fine! Chat Noir is Chat Noir!" Tikki says sympethetically as she swirls around and sits on Marinette's shoulder.

"Still... Ever since he took the blast for me, he just..." She bit her lip and sighs tiredly, letting her shoulders droop down slowly.

Tikki turns around and pats her cheeks in comfort.

Marinette usually would suspect this kind of behavior from Chat. He had done it multiple times, he protected her from Timebreaker, shielded her from Dislocoeur, comforted her from the police that said she was nothing. In the end, he would always be fine. But why is it hitting her now? Why is she suddenly having a terrible feeling that she cannot just let go.

She grumbled, Chat Noir was always full of surprises...

Speaking of surprises, Marinette's eyes widened in surprise as she heard a familar voice right next to her ear, "Well we meet again Princess".

She yelps quite loudly as she spun around and threw the spray bottle away, which Chat Noir catched easiler, "Chat Noir! What on earth are you doing here?" She demanded as she then realised she was trapped between Chat Noir's arms.

"Am I not allowed here?" He pointed out as he handed her back the spray bottle. She stares in his emerald, green eyes in shock, "No, I mean- It's just a surprise that you'd come to see me" Her eyes trail down to his shoulders, as she noticed that he was shaking.

"Well of course! Who wouldn't want to see a lovely Princess like you?" He compliments as his hands found his way towards Marinette's cheeck. She bit her lip and firmly placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, "Come inside you stupid cat, your going to get a cold" She demands as she walked towards her trap door and heads inside.

Chat Noir follows and drops down swiftly, flinching at the quick pain.

He plopped down at the seat by Marinette's desk and noticed something he had never noticed before, "Nice posters" He quipped, trying to distract himself as he then pointed at the large picture of Adrien on her wall behind her bed. Her cheeks turn bright red from embarresment, as then spun around to face Chat, "Oh shut up yo-" Marinette pauses, as she then realised something odd.

Chat Noir made no sound, as the two both stare at each other in silence. Marinette noticed Chat Noir's still mood, his eyes and his whole body still shaking. Her eyes widen as she noticed a purple like mark on his neck. Her eyebrows creased together in confusion as she stared at that mark for a little longer. At first she thought it was a bruise... But... Marinette's body froze.

It almost looked like a **virus**...

"Chat..." Marinette says, her voice parched. Chat's eyes widened as he started to cough unexpectedly. Marienette stomps over walking towards Chat, and stood before him.

"Chat... What happened..." She questioned in worry as she bend over, brushing her warm fingers against his neck. He gulped loudly, laughing nervously, "Nothing Princess! It's just a bruise" Adrien raised his hands in a surrendor.

"Chat." Marinette's sky blue eyes glared at Chat Noir, as she crossed her arms tight, "It's not a bruise and you know it".

Chat Noir's eyes widened in surprise. Surprised at how differently Marinette acted around him and not his "other" him. Chat sighed realising that he most likely, had no choice, and reached the zipper under his bell and pulled it down halfway down his chest, revealing the whole mark caused by Heart Changer.

Marinette's breath hitched as she then realised how big the actual mark was. Her eyes followed the mark like virus from his neck, all the way to his chest, inches away from his heart. She gasps in horror as she covered her mouth.

 _She had done this, She had caused this to Chat._

"I- It's nothing... Cats Honor!" Chat Noir said as he tried to calm down the gasping Marinette.

She shook her head roughly, and self contiously traced the mark that ran across his chest, "How... How is this nothing Chat?" She questions as she spun around and reached for bandages.

 _Stupid Cat! She should have gotten that blast! For once she should experience the terrible pain that Chat Noir has to put up through, for her._

Marinette came back, holding a large bundle of bandages and proceeded to banadage his mark, "What are you doing?" Chat flinched as he felt the finger tips of Marinette, wrapping the bandages around him.

"It might not do much, but at this point... I honestly don't know what to do" She explained as she tightened the bandage once more. And returned to the far desk at the end of her room and placed the first aid kit back to where it was. She heard footsteps approach her closer and closer. She turned around and noticed that there was a shirtless Chat Noir in her room. Her cheeks burned slightly as the two stare at eachother once more.

"What happened to your forehead?" Chat asked as his hand lands on her forehead and brings her a bit closer. At this point she had realised how close they were. She chuckled lightly as she slapped his hand away, "It's nothing... I just tripped and fell like always" _I slammed my head against a brick wall when Heart Changer threw me..._ Was the real truth.

"Well... At least it makes you look paw-sitively ravishing Princess" He winked as he stood closer and closer towards her. She rolled her eyes but still he was able to get her to laugh, "Oh what, do I look good enough to eat kitty?" She smirked as she poked his nose and slid away from him.

He laughed, but the pain again, ruined his moment. He clutched his chest and slowly fell to the ground. Their happy moment was ruined when Marinette turned around and rushed towards him in worry, "Chat!" She called out quietly as she attempted to pull him up. She struggled at first, but was able to hold him for a few seconds, before his body then fell over hers. OOMPH!

"Ow..." She cursed as she struggled to get away from the still shirtless Chat Noir...

"Ouch... I'm sorry Princess, I would get off now, but I can't move..." He apologised as he attempted to move, using his elbows as support.

"I thought cats landed on there feet..." She claimed as she placed her hands on his bare chest and tried to push him again. It failed.

Adrien stared at Marinette's sky blue eyes and self conciously reached his hand and held her cheek softly, "Dear Princess, am I allowed to give you your token of aprreciation?" He smiled as he pulled her closer.

Marinette's breath hitched as her eyes looked at his soft tender lips, "Depends on what it is kitty" She answered.

Her eyes widened when she feels his lips pressed against hers, but soon closes her eyes and kisses him back.

She melts and her hands meet his cheeks as she pulled him closer towards hear, tracing his mask using her fingers. This kiss was different... Sure, she kissed him before, but that was too break the curse that Chat Noir was in. She tries to stop herself, but obviously fails.

She didn't know how long the kiss was but it felt short when he pulled away from a familar beep.

Chat looked at Marinette for a long time, with new extreme feelings towards her, that soon turned into extreme hate. He didn't know what he was doing, he self consciously looked at her neck and it was like he wanted to choke her, his hands reached tentively towards her throat and held it a bit tight.

 _Chat_

 _Chat?_

 _CHAT!_

Marinette yelled and he snapped out of it. Chat jumped away from her, his eyes widened noticing what he was about to do, "I'm sorry Chat, I didn't meen to scare you-".

"What happened?" He cut her as he shook his head, the pain returning again. The lightning came back again and crackled throughout her entire room. There was no noise, only rain and thunder, and the puffing breaths from both of them. Her eyebrows creased together, "You spaced out a litte... Your eyes turned a bit dark" She explains in worry as she crawled towards him and held his cheek tight.

She slowly pulled him towards her and held him in a tight hug for a while. Chat grabbed his chest again and broke away from Marinette, afraid that he would try and hurt her again, "I'm sorry Marinette, I have to go!" He apologised as he ran towards the trap door.

She followed him and grabbed his arm just before he took a running leap, "Chat..."

She pulled him slowly and made him look at her, "Just... Just be careful, please..." She reminded as Chat nodded slowly, "Thank you Marinette..." Adrien thanked.

He bend down and kissed her softly, before taking a leap and running away.

Once the coast was clear Tikki then came out of her hiding place and sat at Marinette's shoulder again.

"Tikki... What have I done..."

•○•

Chat Noir landed into his room with a thud and immediately reaslised his transformation and ran towards the mirror. Plagg zipped towards Adrien and looked at him in worry. He bit his lip hard, trying his best not to scream out in utter pain. Again Adrien clutched his chest and suddenly took of his shirt and pulled the bandages slightly, revealing the mark gone larger, and more closer to his heart then ever.

"Plagg..." He puffed out.

Plagg patted Adrien's cheek, hoping that would make him feel better, that his kwami was there for him.

"What's happening to me...?"


	2. One Rainy Day

•○•

 **One Rainy Day**

•○•

Marinette puffed tiredly, her hair hitting her face as she had then finally arrived at school, quite late like usual. She inhaled deeply and made her way to class quietly. She opened the door slightly and tip toed as silently as possible and sneaked into her chair, sighing for her ninja like skills.

Marinette tried to stay focus on the teacher, really she did... But all she could think about was Chat Noir, the kiss, the way he acted... She gulped. She expected many surprises from Chat Noir, but not a kiss from him. She never even expected to kiss him back, which was idiotic of her, she believed.

 _It's just a one time thing..._

 _I won't kiss him like that again..._

She lowered her eyes, changing her mind on things to the way he acted. After the kiss, she had noticed his eyes going darker, not the usual bright green, emerald eyes that almost lit up her whole room. Everything started to get suspicious when his clawed hands reached her throat and tightened it around her, and from most of the books and movies she observed, she was pretty sure strangling your partner was not a way to kiss... Unless they were violent? Who knows these days...

She tried to get him to snap out of it by calling out his name, and on the third try his eyes went back to normal.

Marinette knew that she had to see him again, she had to make sure if he was okay.

Marinette felt something pressed against her arm from her left as her eyes then landed on a small piece of folded paper. She curiously opened it slightly, revealing the message that Alya had written her.

 _Girl, you okay? You've been acting different for these past minutes..._

Haven't we all... Marinette thought to herself as she grabbed her nearest writing utensil and began to try and convince Alya that she was alright.

 _I'm fine! I'm just worried for Adrien, he's not here yet :(_

That should do it... Marinette gulped and handed Alya back the folded piece of paper, praying that Alya would be convinced. To be honest, Marinette was happy that their conversation was on paper, if they were talking face to face, Marinette would mess up on her words an Alya would immediately tell that something was off.

It seemed that her plan had worked as she noticed Alya giving a little pat on her back. Marinette attempted a smile, but then continue to drown in her thoughts, thinking about Chat again.

Her eyes widened as she shook her head hard, "No time to think about him" She whispered ever so silently.

She needed a distraction, she needed some time away from her alley cat for a while. Marinette grabbed the note and began to write to Alya once more.

 _Free tonight?_

•○•

A stay in with Alya helped Marinette forget about Chat for a bit... Just a bit...

They continued homework, watched a few movies, and helped each other for the upcoming test. Everything was fine until Alya mentioned Ladybug and Chat Noir.

She was dying to show Marinette a video that she had captured during their fight between Heart Changer, and coincidentally... The video that Alya had caught was when Chat had been struck by the akuma...

"Marinette focus! Watch this, in three... Two... One... And bang! Did you see that?!" Alya yelled out as she paused the video right on the spot where Chat Noir pushed Ladybug out of the way. Marinette's heart ached when she saw how oblivious she was to that strike, her heart ached at how much Chat Noir has done to protect her.

"Yeah I saw..." She mumbled quietly as she self consciously started hugging herself in defence.

"He is so in love with her!" She sighed in awe as she fell backwards onto her bed.

"Yeah... He is..." Marinette replied quietly as she took the seat next to Alya's bed, "Hey Alya..." She began.

Alya sat up from her bed and looked at Marinette, "Hm?" She answered swiftly as she began typing on her phone.

Marinette sighed and brushed a few strands away from her face, "Do you think Chat Noir is alright? I mean after that kind of blast..." She paused and looked away towards the window, staring at the black cat that had been wandering around the streets for hours now. The black cat stopped and looked towards her, it's bright yellow eyes technically staring into her soul. Her shoulders dropped down when the cat turned it's back and ran away.

"Of course! Chat Noir is Chat Noir!" Alya hummed, snapping Marinette out of it as she continued tapping away at her phone screen again.

Marinette sighed.

 _That's what they all say..._

She inhaled deeply and stood up, she believed her night in with Alya is enough already, as she began to explain that she had to go home. Alya smiled and hugged her. Marinette grabbed her bag and purse, and slowly walked towards the exit. But before Marinette even opened the door, Alya ran up to her, placing her hand softly on her shoulder and asking one last question before she left, "Marinette, are you sure you are alright?".

Marinette's heart softened, happy that her friend was able to tell when she was off, even when she tried her best to cover it up. Marinette smiled weakly, "I guess they're some things in life that I'm dealing with now" She answered softly and looked down.

"Marinette, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here for you, alright?" Alya comforted and raised a thumbs up.

Her mood brightened up as she raised a thumbs up too, "Thanks Alya" Marinette thanked.

Alya shrugged plainly, "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?".

Marinette smiled and walked out of the house.

It seemed that Marinette had been walking for hours when in reality it was only a couple of minutes.

She sighed tiredly and yawned, continuing to walk home, hoping her luck was enough to give her a good weather today.

It wasn't...

One droplet fell on her head, followed by the next, and then the next. It wasn't spitting anymore, now there was an incoming storm and she had to get out of it... **Fast**.

"Why Tikki..." She complained as she stormed her way through the wet puddles that started to form.

Yesterday, a crazy storm started when she was inside and warm... Today, a crazy storm started when she was outside and cold. She bit her lip and hugged herself, trying her best to protect Tikki from the rain as much as possible. There was so much rain that fell on the tip of her eyelashes that it almost started to blind her vision.

Marinette wiped her eyes multiple times, using her sleeve and began running as fast as she could.

"Almost made it!" She encouraged herself as she then tried to make the decision of going into a dark alley way, that **had** shelter or go the long way which had **no** shelter, "Short cut?" She asked, her throat dying from all the cold and running she did.

Tikki looked up, her eyes widnening, "M- Marinette I wouldn't recommend it... It's getting darker by the second" Tikki explained as she attempted to reason with the freezing Marinette.

"Your freezing, I'm freezing, I don't want us to both get a cold" Marinette gulped as she stepped foot onto the dark alley way.

Halfway through, she was already regretting her decision as she truly then began not to see anything. She could of used her phone for a flash light, but considering how clumsy she was she forgot to charge it, "M- Maybe we s- should go back?" Tikki chatted as she dug deeper into Marinette's purse.

"We made it this far Tikki... I'm not going back now" Marinette murmured as she then decided to take a break and pressed her hand at the brick wall to her left, or at least she thought that was a brick wall until she felt some sort of tight fabric and saw pairs of green eyes that began to lit the whole alley way.

Marinette screamed and almost through her purse away on accident when Chat Noir grabbed her wrist, spun her around and pushed her against the wall, slowly pulling her towards him as he placed his finger on her lips, indicating for her to be quiet, "What's with me scaring you?" Chat laughed, "I'm too handsome to be scary" He winked as he slowly loosened his hand away from her wrist.

Marinette glared at him, her heart still rapidly beating. She didn't know if it was from the jumpscare or that their just extremely close together now, "Considering that I am in a dark alley way, with an alley cat that has me pinned against the wall, I certainly have the the right to be scared Chat".

"You paw-sitively have a point Purr-incess" He chuckled softly as he slowly untied his hands away from hers.

"Chat Noir, what are you doing here? You should be resting" Marinette whispered as she clipped her purse together, hoping he didn't notice that, whilst also trying to back away from him as far as she can.

His eyebrows creased together in amusement, "I guess I should be asking the same thing too?" He said all smugly, "A fair Princess like you shouldn't wander by herself without her knight to protect her" He winked at her as he placed his right hand onto the brick wall next to her head.

She scoffed and slapped his hands away, "Believe me Chat, I can take care of myself perfectly, now tell me why you are not resting" She quipped as she crossed her arms together, waiting for his response.

He sighed, "My home, is the one place that doesn't allow me to relax, so I decided to wander around like a stray cat for a while" He answered swiftly, flinching a bit, the storm also following with every move he does.

Her eyes widen as Marinette realises, every time he flinches, she knows that he is experiencing pain. The lightning cackled loudly, causing her to jump slightly. She held onto Chat for a while until she looked up. His eyes had illuminated his whole face, showing every bit of detail, almost like a black light. Considering how close they were, she had noticed all the different scars on him, one underneath his mask, one near his tender lips and another on his forehead. Her face features soften a bit as she slowly pushed him away, but ended up linking arms with Chat Noir, holding him tight against her.

"Come on, walk with me kitty"

•○•

Instead of walking... Both Marinette and Chat Noir ran for their lives under the shower like rain, trying their best to dodge as much rain as much as possible. And trying to hide them self from the outside world, which was nearly impossible.

Chat Noir wished that they were back at the alley way, indeed it might be dark, but at least it was dry. Both Plagg and Chat were not too fond of water.

Somehow their running had turned into a game of cat and mouse when Chat Noir's leather tail accidentally whipped Marinette at the back. She turned around and glared at him, and suddenly started chasing him around with a wet stick. This was completely normal of course, two teenagers chasing each other with sticks at night was completely normal.

After that kind of chase, the rain began to die down, and the only thing that Chat could hear was Marinette's laugh. Her laugh filled up his whole world, not even all of Paris's laughs could compete against Marinette's. Chat melted whenever she laughed, it showed him that he was actually important in this world, and that his puns were actually funny.

Once their delirious chase had ended, they stopped near a pond, which beautifully reflected the whole night sky and the moon. They both decided to sit down next to each other and look at all the constellations together. They ended up playing a game where each of them had to find the other persons constellations that they had chosen.

It had been five minutes... All was silent until Marinette jumped away from their cuddle and slapped Chat Noir, "I caught Pegasus! You owe me five dollars!" Marinette called out proudly as she started to dance happily.

Seeing her so happy caused Chat to laugh, quite cheekily, smiling to himself at the plan that had come up in his mind as he slowly brushed Marinette's hair with his clawed hand and pulled her closer from the neck. She stopped her dancing and blushed red like a ripe tomato as her mouth hanged slightly open, "C- Chat what are you doing?" She stuttered slowly as her eyes widen.

"You might of won Princess, but do you know what you owe me...?" He whispered smugly as their lips were inches away from each other. Marinette gulped loudly, "Um, what...?"

He smirked, "You owe me..." Their lips were so close together that the faintest blow of wind would cause them to kiss, "Ten dollars because I just caught Capricorn and Leo!" Chat Noir yelled out as he stood up, pushed Marinette abruptly and pointed at the two constellations shining brightly.

Marinette laid on the wet, grass in shock and grumbled in defeat. She sat back up, brushing off the dirt and glared at him "You little cheat! Chat! You were distracting me with you- your-" She paused and turned red from embarrassment, noticing her stuttering actions.

Chat simply smirked proudly and sat back down, continuing to stare at the reflections of their faces layed on the water, "I didn't cheat, it was **you** who was distracted by my purr-fect flirting skills" He winked happily, noticing he hadn't had a heart accident for some long minutes now... Which was progress.

Chat watched carefully as he saw Marinette's eyes lowered, "You have cat to be kitten me right now" She chattered as she began to rub her arms up and down, hoping that it would be able to warm her enough.

His eyes brightened up in extreme happiness as he turned towards her and placed his hand on his chest, "My Princess! Did you, yourself make a cat pun?" He chuckled lightly, which caused Marinette to feel butterflies in her stomach. No she is not getting akumatized...

She laughed and grabbed her bag and turned her back towards him, "Come on, it's getting late, and you need to be resting" She informed as she began to walk forwards.

"The only place where I can rest is in your heart Princess" He proclaimed confidently as he slowly rose to his feet.

She huffed, "Too bad, all the space in my heart is taken kitty" She provoked as she rolled her eyes at him.

He laughed and suddenly began to feel a bit woozy. His legs we're shaking and he began to feel cold, the pain rising up to his chest again. He even started to hallucinate, seeing three Marinette's at once. He coughed and placed a hand on his forehead, attempting to walk.

"Marinette... Sometimes, you take the life... Right... Out of... Me..." And in those final words, Chat collapsed, and fell into the deep, cold, dark water.

"CHAT!"


	3. One Little Memory

•○•

 **One Little Memory**

•○•

"CHAT!" Marinette called out in terror as she dropped her bag suddenly. Tikki immediately burst out of the purse and pulled Marinette's hair, "Marinette! It's getting cold by the second" Tikki warned as she tried to reason with her.

"It doesn't matter! I need to get Chat!" She responded abruptly as she softly pushed Tikki out of the way.

"Marinette!".

She ran towards his sinking body and jumped into the cold, deep, freezing pond. The mucky water invaded her eyes, so it was difficult to see. What's worse was that Tikki was right, the temperature was dropping down insanely, and his suit was black as the night. How was she going to find him when it was dark, and the water was dark too? It was almost like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

She began to panic, her heart was racing as she tried to swim faster. Even though she was underwater, she could feel tears leak out of her eyes, "CHAT!" She yelled out once more.

She dived deeper, waving her arms like crazy, praying so much that she would possibly feel some sort of tight fabric. _Please... Anything..._

Her breath hitched when she felt something touch her leg, and attempted to dive and grab whatever it was. Her hope had been filled when she felt a cold, type of metal.

 _A ring?_

She dived her head first, forcing her eyes to open as she noticed a blurry, black figure floating around. She reached for his arm and pulled his heavy body up above the water, as she then felt a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Her head popped out of the water and she gasped for air, "Tikki!" She called out as she began to swim like a maniac and drag him onto the dry land.

"Thank goodness!" Tikki zipped towards Chat and pulled him by the hair, hoping it would help Marinette.

She struggled, but continued to pull him until he was far away from the pond. Marinette immediately sat down next to him, "C-Chat?" She croaked as she placed her ear on his chest. Her eyes widened as she stared at the lifeless body, feeling more tears trickle down her face when she heard no sound whatsoever, "I- Is he-".

"No Tikki! He's not!" She cut in as she reached the zipper under his bell and pulled it down instantly, glancing at the horror of the virus that had grown larger by the second. The tiny virus that started around his neck, and trailed down to his chest, had then covered his whole neck, and was at least a nail away from his heart.

"No,no, no, no! Chat! Not now!" She reassured as she placed her lips on his, and started to do CPR on him.

Tikki flew closer to Chat, observing the virus mark that had spread, "M- Marinette..." Tikki chatted as she flew towards his head.

"He-" Tikki began but soon got but in by Marinette once more.

"He's fine Tikki!".

She attempted to pump blood in his system, and repeatedly placed her mouth on his, "Chat, don't do this to me!" She begged as her mind was getting fogged up, noticing all these sudden thoughts that came rushing through her head like a wave, _You did this to him. He's in pain. He is going to die. He is going to die because of_ _ **you.**_

She whimpered louder, "Please Chat!" Her eyes were hurting, she was having a headache, as her voice was becoming soar from the all the yelling, "Marinnette!" Tikki yelled.

"CHAT!" She cried.

At the sound of his name, his eyes fluttered open immediately as he sat back up abruptly, spitting out water and coughing repeatedly, his mark going back down to the tiny mark again, "Marinette!" He puffed out in shock, dripping wet, staring at his exposed chest curiously.

"Wha-" His sentence had been cut off when all of a sudden he had been engulfed into her killer hug, "You stupid, stupid cat!" She cried out as her hold on him tightened, "Don't you ever do that to me again!" She demanded as she held his face for a while.

He was in shock, he was confused, all these feelings of sadness, confusion, happiness, love were all jumbled together. He didn't know what to do, his mind was a mess, instead he simply stared at Marinette's swollen face. His eyes widen, _she had been crying..._

His shoulders dropped down slowly as he pulled her back into the hug. Chat honestly had no clue what had happened, the last thing he remembered was that he had passed out, but what happened to him that caused Marinette to **cry**.

His eyes lowered slowly as he continuously placed kisses on her forehead, hoping that it would make her feel a bit better, seeing Marinette crying made his whole world crumble down to the ground. At this point he would do anything to bring back the happy, bubbly Marinette back.

Chat slowly wiped Marinette's tears away and held her cheeks softly, and placed his forehead against hers, "W- What happened to me?" Chat questioned softly as his hold on Marinette tightened.

She sniffed and wiped her tears away with a sleeve, but more tears continued to come. She soon realized that there was no point, "C- Chat, you... You passed out and fell into the water..." She gulped and dug deeper into his arms, afraid that he might disappear any second. Chat soothed her, continuously rubbed her back in circles, "Y- You... Died Chat, it was horrible! I-" She burst out in tears again.

His breath stopped all of a sudden, "I... I died?" He repeated once more as he watched her nod slowly. He shut his eyes tight and pulled her back into the hug again, "I- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He apologised multiple times as he rubbed his nose against her neck.

She sniffed and sighed and melted into the hug.

They stayed like that for a while, allowing each other to stay silent for a while. After Marinette stopped crying they decided to watch the stars once more, but in silence.

Marinette sighed tiredly as she wiped her eyes once more, and brushed the wet strands of hair away from her face, _maybe she did like Chat..._

Chat sighed solemnly as he threw another rock into the lake, and brushed through his now tangled hair, _maybe he did like Marinette..._

They for some odd reason refused to look at each other as they continued to do their own thing. Chat inhaled deeply and decided it was time to break the silence, "Besides my mother... You are the first person to actually care about me..." Chat confessed as he looked back at Marinette.

She slowly looked up, her eyes meeting his, as she then started to play with the ends of her hair, "First person to actually cry for me..." He said lastly as he looked away, fiddling with something in his pocket.

Marinette was silent for a little while when she bit her lip hard and inhaled deeply, "You are the first person I barely know, for me to actually cry about..." She admitted shyly as she looked back at the water.

Chat's lips slowly tilted in a smile as he fished something out of his pocket and handed a crinkled piece of paper towards her.

Marinette eyed the paper for a while and shakily grabbed it from him, "Sorry that it is wet, and a bit crinkled too..." Chat apologised nervously as he began to rub at the back of his neck.

Marinette smiled lightly and unwrinkled the wet piece of paper carefully. Her mouth dropped opened and she had almost fainted right there on the spot, "T- This is an invitation to the Héxié Ball! One of the most hardest invitation to get... H- How?" She stuttered as she still continued to stare at the invitation wide open.

He looked up cheerfully, noticing the old Marinette coming back, "I may know a little friend that gave it to me..." He lied as he sat closer towards her, "I heard that now, their hosting a best dress competition, I figured you might like it" Chat explained as he eyed her face for a while.

"I love it Chat..." She admitted loudly as she grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek multiple times, one near his lips, "Are you going to be there too?" She questioned as she laid her head on his shoulder softly, sighing and wiping at her eyes one last time.

"Of course! A prince would never dare leave their princess at the ball alone" He winked slightly, slowly threading his fingers through hers.

"First your an alley cat. Second your a knight. Now your my prince?" She stated as she raised a finger each time when she mentioned the three points.

Chat's eyebrows raised in amusement as he slowly leaned in towards her, "My prince?" He repeated cheekily as Marinette rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean kitty" She sassed as her eyes then widen in realization, "But... Chat, how are you going to come without revealing your identity?" She asks as she pushed herself away from him.

His eyes lowered slowly as he pointed at his mask, "I believe this is a masquerade ball Princess" He chuckled as Marinette burned red from embarrassment, "Forget that I said that" Marinette said instantly as she stood up and brushed all of the wet grass away from her.

She sighed tiredly and twisted her wet hair again, "It's getting really late Chat, get some rest kitty" She insisted as she scratched behind his ear, knowing that he liked that.

He smiled and leaned into her touch, he then purred softly, the noise going louder every time. He suddenly bulged his eyes wide open as he covered his mouth. Marinette paused immediately and burst out laughing, clutching her stomach tightly, "D- Did you just?" She stopped and laughed harder, almost falling to the ground.

"N- No! I didn't! Marinette, stop laughing!" He whined as he stood up and pointed at her. But his actions made her laugh even more. She coughed and wiped the hot tears off of her face, "Chat! That's just too adorable!" She compliments as she stepped closer towards him.

He blushed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, whilst looking away from Marinette, "You... Think my purring is, adorable?" He stammered as he noticed her hand inching closer towards his face.

"My god, yes kitty" She chuckled as she placed a peck on his cheek.

She slowly walked away from him and grabbed her bag and purse, "I'll see you in a week, Chat" She promised as she waved at him.

He melted at her smile and waved back, allowing her to leave.

He sighed, continuously still waving, "I can't wait Princess..."

•○•

Marinette cheerfully skipped around the whole house for an entire time, practically singing to herself too, just like all those cliché movies and books out there. There was at least one day until the ball and Marinette simply couldn't wait. She couldn't wait for all the food, the costumes, the designs, the dancing! But most of all, she for some odd reason couldn't wait to see Chat again. But... It wasn't just Marinette that was excited for the Héxié Ball...

"WHAT?!" Alya yelled as she looked up from her phone wide eyed.

"I- It's not what you think Alya" Marinette stuttered as she pricked her finger with the needle once again.

"Not what I think?! You tell me now that you've been meeting some mystery boy this whole time?! Without me in on this!" Alya acknowledged quite loudly as Marinette began shushing Alya.

"My parents don't know about this! They'd kill me if they find out I'd been hanging out with someone secretly!" Marinette whispered as she pointed at her door, but soon continued to sew her costume, adding one last, large fake rose onto the bodice of the dress, "Oo" Alya cooed as she began to smirk, "So I am, the only one who knows about this secret" She questioned as she sat up from Marinette's bed.

"Um... You could say that?" She answered as she began to work on the mask now. Marinette catched a glimpse of Alya lowering her eyes at her, "Hey! I'm not the only one keeping secrets. Ever since you and Nino had been trapped together, I heard that you and Nino have been smooching, quite so often" Marinette chirped as she wiggled her eyebrows towards Alya.

Alya's face turned as red as a tomato and began rambling like crazy, almost like Marinette, "I- It's not what you think!" Alya waved her hands rapidly as she stared at the laughing Marinette.

"Sure it is" She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, adding a bunch of flowers at the tips of her masquerade mask.

"You win this time..." Alya grumbled as she laid back onto the bed again.

Marinette chuckled and continued to work on the mask.

After at least an hour and a lot of bloodshed, from pricking her fingers to much... Marinette was finally done with the whole costume, "Done..." She puffed out as she wiped the sweat off of her face, eyeing the wonderful creation she had just created. The mask was a dark red and had gold embroidery all around it, on one tip of the mask, it had many varieties of flowers, that were bunched up all together, creating that type of bouquet look. It had different types of red and pink crystals scattered all around the mask, which Alya had insisted.

For the dress, one side of it had been covered in gold flowers too, that had scattered lightly at the bottom of the dress, it had even been accompanied with red gloves, "Hot dang..." Alya gawked as they both eyed the costume that had been laid onto the mannequin, "Mystery man doesn't know what's coming" She winked as she slowly traced her fingers at the line of the mask.

Marinette blushed, "Do you think so?" She asked curiously as she slapped Alya's hand away. Alya nodded eagerly as she sighed at the dress, "You lucky bug! I'm so happy that your going to one of your favourite places" Alya cheered as she hugged Marinette tight.

A little beep broke away the two apart as Alya pulled away from Marinette and checked her phone, "It's my Mum" Alya mentioned as she attempted to hide her phone away from Marinette.

Marinette rose her eyebrow up, "It's Nino" Alya said finally, watching Marinette's lips tilt into a smile, "That's better" Marinette chuckled as she grabbed Alya's bag and handed it towards her, "Go on girl! Have fun" Marinette comforted.

"I'm pretty sure that's my line" Alya reminded as she hugged her once more before she gave the thumbs up and left.

Once the coast was clear, Tikki zipped back in and eyed Marinette's dress, "Oh Marinette... It's wonderful, reminds me of the olden times when Chat Noir and Ladybug danced together for the first time..." Tikki sighed, but soon shut her mouth immediately.

Marinette snapped out of it, "What?"

"Nothing!" Tikki yelled strangely as she flew to Marinette's desk and grabbed another cookie.

Marinette tapped her lips, "Do you think he'll like it?" Marinette mumbled as she slumped down onto her desk chair and spun around aimlessly, grabbing her pencil and tapping rapidly against her sketchbook.

Tikki sat on Marinette's shoulder and hugged her cheek, "Of course! Marinette, your dress is beautiful, your mask is beautiful! You'll have a-"

•○•

"Terrible time!" Marinette complained as she fiddled with the curls of her hair once more, staring into the gold rimmed mirrors and sighed tiredly.

"He's out there somewhere! Don't be mad, he just might be late?" Tikki soothed as she slapped Marinette's hand away from her hair again.

Marinette sighed, "Even if he is here... How am I going to be able to find him when there are at least five thousand people here... I'm already clumsy enough to mistaken 5 people for Chat already".

"You'll find him! Have faith in yourself" Tikki comforted as she placed Marinette's mask back on.

Marinette smiled at Tikki and thanked her for the placing of the mask. Marinette took one last look of herself and inhaled deeply, "I can do this, I can do this" Marinette repeated every once in a while.

She exhaled and opened the bathroom door wide. She stepped one foot out and peeked out, checking if everything was clear, "Tikki hide" She whispered softly as she began to walk out of the bathroom, trying her **sixth** time to find him.

Everything was fine until she bumped into someone abruptly on accident and almost fell over. Suddenly warm hands wind around her waist and stopped her from falling. She now found herself pressed against some random person's chest, which was a bit awkward, considering how close they were. She slowly opened her eyes one by one and glanced at the stranger that had saved her from tripping again, "Are you okay Miss?".

 _Miss..._

That voice, it sounded familiar, "I'm fin-" She paused abruptly as her eyes widened open as she layed her eyes on the forest green of his eyes, the golden sun of his hair, and the wide smile that used to light up her whole word.

Her eyes had laid on Adrien.


	4. A Little Confession

•○•

 **A Little Confession**

•○•

She felt like she was going to faint... Her heart started to beat rapidly, Her palms started to feel sweaty and she felt like her mind was about to explode. Here she was, standing, or actually... Being **held** quite closely by Adrien. She forced her mouth to open, but no words came out, "Miss?" He said once more as he slowly lets go of her waist.

 _Miss..._

 _Miss..._

He didn't know who she was... Her eyes widened, This was her chance to escape from the awkwardness and try and find Chat again, "I'm sorry for my fall, Mr Agreste, I was just feeling a bit faint" She apologised, lowering her voice a bit as she curtsied a little. Boy... This was just like a real masquerade party.

He smiled brightly and bowed a little, "No need to be sorry, enjoy the party!" He chirped as he sped walk away into a private room.

Marinette, or "Miss" tip toed silently away and turned the corner. Once clear, she let Tikki out and exhaled loudly, she felt like she was keeping her breath in for the whole time, "Thank God he didn't know who I was..." She thanked as she inhaled deeply, trying to tame her beating heart.

"Who could blame him? You look so different with a mask on and your hair down!" Tikki chuckled as she patted Marinette's cheek. Marinette attempted to smile, but scratched that idea away. She sighed and fiddled with her dress, "Just when I begin to like Chat Noir, my old crush pops into my life... This is just great" Marinette admitted stupidly as she then slapped her mouth with the palm of her hand.

Tikki's eyes widen open as she then begin to laugh cheekily, "Did you just say-"

"No, I didn't, I was just rambling like you said" She lied as she pointed at her purse again, "Now get in, there's a cat we need to find" Marinette winked as Tikki flew into her purse.

•○•

Adrien looked over his shoulder once more, making sure everything was clear. He inhaled deeply and stepped into the darkroom, taking one more look to make sure no one was around. He smiled and locked the door, allowing Plagg to fly out peacefully, "You know Adrien... We are used for fighting, not **ball dancing** " Plagg corrected as he lands on Adrien's shoulder.

"Well you are going to be used for ball dancing if you want your camembert" Adrien bribed as he waved the smelly camembert around.

Plagg's eyes slowly open up as he then sighed tiredly, "I'm still mad at you for falling into that pond" Plagg reminded as he grabbed the cheese and ate it swiftly.

"Could you blame me?" He questioned as he raised one eyebrow up.

Plagg tapped his lips with his tiny hands, "Yes, I technically can" Plagg answered as he flew and landed on top of Adrien's head.

Adrien bit his lip and rethought his words, "I'll make it up to you, Plagg, Transform me!".

The room suddenly brightened up, until it then died down. Adrien stared into the mirror, straightening up his black bow right under his bell, "There's a Princess we need to find".

•○•

Marinette wandered around the ballroom, wearing those stupid high heels for hours now, or at least she believed it was hours...

Her feet were aching terribly, who knew that walking in high heels was such hard work. Plus, she had to walk gracefully in them.

Marinette had been exploring everywhere. She explored so much of the ballroom already, that she even knows where everything is. Marinette paused and sighed tiredly as she squinted her eyes, trying to find some man with a mask and cat ears, "Tikki I'm going in circles..." Marinette complained.

"How do you know that?" Tikki questioned curiously.

"I swear... I've seen that exact flower pot three times already..." Marinette pointed out quietly, "Where are you Chat...?" She whispered as she brushed a few curls away from her face, taking one last look all around her.

Tikki popped out of Marinette's purse helping out on Marinette's search party, "There" She answered as she pointed her hand behind Marinette.

"I'm serious Tikki, where is he?" Marinette mumbled as she shuts her eyes slowly.

"I'm serious Marinette, he's right there..." Tikki repeated as she flew up to Marinette and pulled her face to face the person standing there.

Marinette's eyes open wide as she stares at the suited figure, looking confused (and handsome) as ever, almost like he was trying to look for someone. Her shoulders loosened and she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest. She smiled and exhaled, overfilled with joy that she was able to find him.

She straightened her shoulders and slowly walked towards him, her heels creating that click noise echoing throughout the ballroom. She tapped his shoulder and he spun around abruptly. His eyes were filled with hope but soon turned into disappointment when he realized it was just the same girl he bumped into a few minutes ago, "Hi Chat" Marinette greeted as she stared at his disappointed face.

Her eyes lowered and she suspected that he might not like the dress that she made... Or he might even not be happy to see her.

His eyes widened when the girl mentioned his name, "Um, I'm sorry, that's not who I am, what's your name?" He stuttered nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Her face expression changed suddenly from sadness to happiness, she smiled and laughed suddenly, causing for some guests to stare at her oddly. Chat's eyes widened, "Is something wrong?" He questions as he gulped loudly.

Marinette shook her head hard, whilst laughing even harder, "No, no! It's just..." She smiled, showing her whie teeth and slowly removed her mask, revealing the girl he had been waiting for... Or much less, the girl he had been trying to find for the past ten minutes.

His cheeks burnt with embarrasment as he began rambling like a total idiot, "M- Marinette? I'm s- so I'm so sorry, you looked different! In a good way, you looked better! I mean, you already look beautiful it's just that you looked more beautiful!" Chat froze, noticing the words he had just said, if Plagg was here, he would slap him.

"I'm sorry... I'm the worst-" Adrien apologised but was soon cut off by Marinette.

She placed her finger on his lips suddenly, shushing him whilst still smiling, "Oh my Chat, cat got your tongue?" She winked as she chuckled softly.

He blushed at her laughter and he felt like he was going to melt straight to the floor, "You... Um, you look wonderful" He compliment immediately as his eyes laid on the floralful dress.

"Thanks kitty, yours is not bad either" She responded.

He smiled and the two simply just stared at each other. There was silence around them, none made a word, as they observe how wonderful they both look. The silence broke when the two began laughing abruptly, "I still can't believe I never knew who you were" Chat stated as he began scratching the back of his head.

"Your an idiot" She replied simply.

Chat chuckled as he reached for Marinette's gloved hand, and slowly threads his fingers through hers. He suddenly pulled her towards him, she gasped and Chat simply placed his finger on her soft tender lips, "Oh my Marinette, cat got your tongue?" He winked, completely imitading Marinette from before, as he then slowly leaned in next to her ear "May I have this dance?" He whispered huskily as Marinette's cheeks turned red.

"I'll have you know kitty, I'm not a great dancer..." Marinette warned as she had then been dragged to the dancefloor.

Chat smiled gleefully and held her waist tight and pulled her against him. He then slowly threaded his gloved fingers through hers, "Well then, I'll teach you" He soothed as he made a step forward, causing Marinette to step backwards.

"Just follow my lead".

Marinette blushed, gulped and slowly nodded her head. Chat smiled as he brushed his fingers through her curled hair.

At first the dancing was quite awkward, as Marinette kept on stepping on Chat's toes, quite painfully on accident... It was funny how Chat tried to hide his pain whenever she did that, she would apologise multiple times but he would simply just brush it off and say "It didn't hurt".

After alot of bood, sweat and tears (and bruises) that had been caused, Marinette had slowly started to get the hang out of it, they had been dancing for like hours now, many twirls and many lifts. Marinette laughed, followed by Chat Noir.

Many hours later Marinette and Chat Noir were exhausted, and were found slowly exiting the dance floor. Marinnete laughed, and gripped her head, when suddenly she tripped. Chat intinctly held her tight and supported her torwards the balcony, "What was in that punch..." She laughed as started to tip toe. Chat chuckled slightly and eyed the way she was walking.

"Apperantly, not punch" Chat responded as Marinette laughed harder.

She paused and grabbed onto a large pole, "All that dancing makes my stupid feet ache badly..." She complained as she paused for a while.

Chat smirked cheekily, "Well then" He began as he then suddenly bended down and grabbed her bridal style, whilst kicking the balcony door open, "I guess I need to carry you then" He suggested as he slowly carried her into the cool night.

"Oh my God Chat... A little warning next time" She giggled as she playfully slapped his face.

Chat turned his head and slowly placed Marinette onto the wooden bench and sat next to her. They cuddle up together and once more as they look at the shining stars again. Marinette sighed and laid her head on Chat Noir's shoulder and endured his warm body against hers.

She took a deep breath and expected to smell the nice cool air, but instead, she smelt the mint like scent on Chat. She sniffed again, it wasn't like mint... It was something else. She tried to think of what this kind of scent was, but all she knew, was that this smell, was Chat. This scent was simply addicting, it even almost made her high.

She gulped and slowly slid a bit closer to him, "This night is so beautiful..." Marinette whispered softly as she pointed at one of the brightest stars.

Chat chuckled softly as his eyes moved from the sky to Marinette, "Do you know who else is beautiful...?" He questioned silently as he brushed a few strands away from her face.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Who?" She responded as she looked up at him. He raised his hand and pointed at himself, "Me" He answered as he watches Marinette bursting out into laughter.

"Did you get that from flirting for dummies or something?" Marinette chuckled as she looked at Chat's surprised face.

"No".

Silence.

"Maybe".

Marinette's lips immediately turn into a cheeky smile.

"Yes" Adrien flushed as they then both burst into laughter. Marinette, who was still laughing, slowly looked up at noticed Chat Noir wasn't laughing anymore. Instead, he was clutching his chest again.

Her eyebrows creased together and she leaned closer to him and placed her hand on his, "Chat?" She whispered as her grip on him tightened.

Chat's eyes slowly open as he then gulped, almost like he was trying to swallow the pain, "I- I'm fine Marinette..." He stuttered as he placed his free hand on the one that was still holding his other hand.

Marinette stayed silent, staring at him with disbelief as she reached for his cheek, slowly tilting his face towards the left, "Chat... Don't bottle your pain up... Let it out" She mentioned as she began to scratch the back of Chat's ear.

Chat's eyes widen as he stared at her ocean blue eyes whilst slowly leaning into her touch, noticing at how oblivous he was, never knowing how right Marinette was. He still felt the pain linger on his chest for a while, but Marinette's care for him immediately washed away. He gulped and slowly placed his forehead on hers, "I'm sorry... I'm just not used to letting my feelings out" Chat apologised.

Marinette's breath hitched, when she again, realised how close they were. Her heart broke when she noticed one tear escape Chat's eye... He was in so much pain, and he kept this in for so long already. Marinette swallowed the words that she wanted to say to him so badly. She wanted to grab his suit and kiss him breathless, whilst apologising over and over again, for what she as Ladybug... Did to him...

She wiped his tear away using her gloved fingers and leaned closer to him. They stare at eachother for a while, and she notices him leaning into.

She slowly closed her eyes and tilted her head, waiting for his lips to meet hers. They were so close, that one slight movement would cause their lips to touch.

Just when she thought that they would kiss, it was like a wave of thoughts crashed into her, when she slowly opened her eyes, and on the right... There, lay a large bill board picture of... Adrien.

Her breath hitched as she then shakily reached her hand to his chest and slowly pushed Chat away, refusing to look at him. There was silence as Chat Noir stared at her with confusion, "Is... Is something wrong?" Chat questioned as his warm hands reach Marinette's cheek.

She shuts her eyes and stood up, walking towards the balcony, as she placed her hands on the cold stone, "N- Not much is wrong..." Marinette began as she bit her lip. She sighed and forced herself to look at Chat's emerald eyes, "Chat... Please don't take this the wrong way...".

She looked away again, "I- I like you Chat, but..." She stuttered furiously as her brain slapped her from inside.

Chat's eyes widen as he began to blush, "I'm not ready for this..." She blurted out.

Chat looked at her, surprisingly, not with disappointment, but understanding. He let out a small, but sad chuckle as he began to rub the back of his neck, "Oh..." He simply answered as he stood up and walked towards her, "Why are you not ready for this?" He questioned.

She looked down as she held her forehead for a while, "You- I- Remember that kiss?" She asked as she turned her face to face him **again**.

Chat nodded slowly, "Clearly...".

She gulped, "Whe- you... I- had this crush... I never expected it then. But when you kissed me. My mind just got messed up and-" She exasperated as she began to feel the palms of her hand sweat.

His eyes widen open, almost like golf balls, "... Crus-".

"And then I made my choice, I was going to confess and all that crap and..." She paused as she turned bright red.

There was silence between them, "And...?" Chat pressed as he stood completely still.

"And then I met my crush again today, and I'm just confused..." She finished as she turned her back towards him.

The cold wind blew hard against her cheek as she then started to shiver. She waited for him to answer. Hearing him stay silent made her feel hollow inside, "I see..." Chat said finally as he took a step back.

"I'm s- so sorry Marinette... I should of asked your permission, If I knew you had feelings for someone else, I would of never kissed you. It's just... Before the kiss, when I started to come to your house more frequently, you cared for me... When, I was about to... You helped me feel better. You were the first person to care for me... I just thought..." His sentence paused as he stepped more backward.

"I'm sorry..." He said lastly as he turned around and began to walk away from her.

Her eyes shot open and in an instinct, she spun around abruptly and grabbed his sleeve, "Chat, wait!".

 _"Chat, wait!" Marinette called out, as she grabbed his hand instantly, making sure he wouldn't slip off the whole balcony. The lightning crackled loudly, sending chills down Marinette's back, as she attempted to try and pull Chat to safety._

 _Chat stayed silent for a while, not paying attention to Marinette, but instead the ground at the bottom that he was_ _ **going**_ _to land on._

 _Marinette licked her lips, her throat feeling parched as she slowly pulled Chat into a warm hug, "Please... Please don't do this, you are not a failure" She whispered in his wet, mucky hair._

 _His breath hitched as tear escaped Chat's eye whilst he shakily pulled Marinette deeper into the hug. He was about to kill himself... And one simple sentence, stopped Chat from destroying his life. He sighed and melted into the hug, "T- Thank you..." He thanked silently as he then felt being pushed away softly._

 _Marinette smiled, one tear escaping her eye two, "Anytime kitty..." She soothed as she placed a kiss on his forehead._

A memory that Marinette instantly remembered...

She gulped and pulled Chat into a tight hug, making sure he wouldn't just walk away from her again.

That time... Was when Chat was about to kill himself, but instead... A new, deep friendship had formed. She remembered it clearly.

It was night time and Marinette was working hard on a new project when suddenly Chat Noir landed in her room quite loudly. She would of made some joke about how her parents would hear him, but she had noticed his eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy. In an instant care for him, she rushed towards him and allowed him to let his emotions out. Apparently, something had happened between his father and him.

Marinette's heart broke when she saw him like this... So broken and fragile, and she hated how his father treated him like. After she had calmed him down and stopped him from killing himself, the friendship between them had grew and strengthened by a land mile.

She pulled away and held his face softly, "Don't say that..." She assured as she looked at him, "I would of kissed you either way on that day... Don't blame yourself for that, blame me" She begged as she rubbed her thumbs at the end of his mask, whilst slowly leaning in and pressing a slight kiss on the side of his lips.

Chat looked at her with his emerald eyes and held her cheek softly, "Marinette..."

 _BANG!_

The ground shook insanely like an earthquake, breaking the two apart abruptly, "What the-" Chat called out as the place he stood, broke apart. He yelled out in horror. In an instant Marinette yelled out his name and ran towards his falling body.

She grabbed his arm with all her might and pulled, "Come on!" She puffed out as she pulled him to safety, immediately wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "Oh my god..." She cursed as she looked over his shoulder, noticing at all the plants that started to grow around the place.

The two slowly stood up and watched in terror at all the buildings that started to crumble badly. Plants were everywhere, they wrapped around poles, bill boards and simply everything, "I have to go" Chat told as he grabbed his baton and was about to do a running leap off of the balcony.

"Wait!" Marinette called out as she grabbed his sleeve, "Wha-" Suddenly, Chat didn't find himself running towards the akumatized citizen, but instead... He found himself pressed against Marinette, her lips on his. When he was able to process everything, he shuts his eyes and kisses her back softly. They pull back, and stare at each other, "But your not read-" Chat began but soon got shushed by Marinette.

"I know..." She whispered as she untied herself from him, "Now go" She smiled.

Chat returned the smile as he extended his staff and flung away.

Marinette looked for a hiding spot, suddenly finding some bushes to hide in. She looked down and immediately threw away her high heels, "Won't be needing these..." She mumbled as she ran towards the corner and hid behind the bushes. She opened her purse and Tikki immediately flew out, "So you **do** like Chat?" Tikki smirked.

"No time for this conversation, Tikki... Transform me!"


	5. One Life

_**Note: This chapter is a bit brutal, and has one swear word in it. Enjoy! :3**_

•○•

 **One Life**

•○•

The light died down around her as she then immediately took out her yo-yo, "It's been long..." She whispered as she jumped up to the walls whilst she swung her yo-yo to the most farthest pole, where Chat Noir had landed. She jumped swiftly and pulled onto the strings, whilst swinging through the cold, bitter winds. She landed on the rooftop abruptly as she then slowly stood up. She took a step forward and widened her eyes at sight that she had saw.

There, Chat Noir was taking a huge beating. He had a massive bruise across his cheek, and a large cut under his eye. He called out in pain as he then had received a punch from the girl who could control the nature around her. He attempted to stand up, but the massive, forest hand had grabbed his throat and lifted him up off of the ground. She growled as her eyes lowered in anger, "Hey, Poison Ivy!" She yelled out, successfully distracting the girl.

She slid down one of the large roots that lead from the roof to the ground and threw her yo-yo towards the girls face. The yo-yo successfully hit the akumatized citizen and she immediately dropped Chat Noir.

Ladybug ran up to him and pulled him up instantly. His stance was crooked, but his smile was still there, "Nice shot..." He complimented as he took out his baton once more.

She smiled slightly, "I know how to aim Chat, but I'll take it" She sassed as she took a fighting pose.

The villain rubbed her eyes continuously as she stared at Ladybug in absolute anger. Marinette usually doesn't show her feelings during a battle, but she couldn't help but gulp in slight terror, "So Poison Ivy... Shouldn't you be in Gotham with Batman or something" Marinette smirked as she crouched a bit lower.

The girl hissed and flew closer, "I'm not Poison Ivy! My name is Mistress Venenosa!" She corrected loudly.

Ladybug smiled to her own amusement, "I'm pretty sure Mistress Venenosa is not in the Batman world?" Ladybug smirked as she tapped her lips repeatedly, "Come to think of it, what does Venenosa even mean?" She questioned curiously.

"It literally means Ivy in Spanish" Chat answered quickly, "I see..." She responded as she smiled annoyingly, she almost felt like Chat... But who knows, maybe that's what she wanted. No... That's what she did want, she wanted to get the attention from Mistress Venenosa, so she would most likely aim her throws at **her**.

She began to get ready with her yo-yo, preparing to block any attack that would come to her, or Chat. Ladybug expected for a blast to come at her any second, instead Mistress V smirked delightfully and raised her hand up towards Chat.

Suddenly out of nowhere, three large roots came from the ground and wrapped around Chat's body and pulled him high above the ground, "Chat!" Ladybug called out as she attempted to swing her yo-yo at the girls arm.

"I'm okay!" He reassured.

Mistress V simply moved and the yo-yo had missed her completely. Marinette growled in annoyance as she sprinted towards the roots and began to climb up them as fast as she can. Once she was able to get up to the top, where Chat's head was exposed, there she was able to see all the beating he had took, to just wait for her. Her facial expression softened as she then whispered quietly, "Extend your staff, I think it will be able to break the roots" She advised as she jumped off from the vine and threw her yo-yo at the girl's head.

The girl was distracted for a second, and this was Marinette's chance to **fully** distract her. How? By landing completely on top of her...

The two both fell to the ground and Marinette immediately tried to swing a punch at her. Venenosa instantly moved her head to the right and knocked Marinette's forehead with hers. Marinette cringed at the quick pain and was soon tumbled over and now, Venenosa was on top of her, swinging the punches.

Marinette dodged as many as possible, but she wasn't as ready for the last one... She felt a bang on her face and she yelled out in pain. A thought had popped in her head and she smirked at her smart thinking. Although Chat wasn't completely free from the roots, he was soon about to, "Chat now!" Chat looked up in confusion, whilst Venenosa turned her head from the quick distraction.

Marinette smiled and once Venenosa looked back, she decided to give a bit of vengeance and knock Mistress V's head with her forehead. Hard, "Ah!" Venenosa yelled as Ladybug then kneed her in the stomach.

This realised the grip of Mistress V from Marinette's legs and hands and she was finally able to throw a few punches at her. Ladybug quickly scrambled away from her and quickly managed to grab her yo-yo. She swung it and wrapped it around Chat's arm and she pulled with all her might.

The roots broke and Chat screamed whilst face palming onto the ground before her, "I thought cat's always land on their feet" She chuckled as she gave out her hand, remembering the last time she had said that.

"Not when their being **pulled** by their owner!" Chat glared as he slowly moved his head up and stared at Ladybug.

She laughed and gave out her hand, which Chat immediately took. He stood up and they both stared at Mistress Venenosa. She simply smirked and suddenly stepped backwards, which was extremely close to the edge. She took one more step and immediately fell off the whole building, "Wait!" Ladybug yelled as she ran towards the place she fell.

She looked down and saw no body on the ground. She glared and grabbed out her yo-yo, as she jumped onto the edge. Marinette was about to jump off and go find Mistress V, when suddenly she felt a hand cling onto her arm tightly, "Ladybug, we have to evacuate the people!" He reminded loudly.

"Chat there's no time, we need to get Mistress V before she hurts others!" She responded as she looked away from him.

He tugged on her arm and forced her to look at him, "I'll go then!" He declared as he placed his other hand on his chest. "Please... There's someone I need to see" He confessed as she then saw his eyes getting watery.

She looked down, her bangs falling over her eyes as she then winded back her yo-yo, "Go, I'll try and find Mistress V" She whispered as she gave out a small smile to him.

He nodded and gave a two finger salute as he then ran towards the glass gates.

Once the coast was clear she then sighed from tiredness. She brushed the bangs out of her eyes as she looked back, just to check once more. _Chat wanted to see Marinette..._ Ladybug smiled as then looked away, she never felt as much love from being Marinette, usually she would be a total klutz and trip over everything. She sighed and stood up straight, "Tikki, de-transform me!".

•○•

Chat opened the door abruptly and yelled out insanely, "Everyone! Get out now! There is an akumatized citizen roaming around this building!".

Everyone gasped in horror as they began to sprint towards Chat Noir's direction. Everyone barged out of the doors and were desperate to get out, whilst Chat Noir was desperate to go the **opposite** direction.

He pushed through the guests and was eyeing for a girl with black curly hair and a red mask.

Meanwhile, Marinette placed her mask back on and began searching for Chat like crazy, "Sorry!" She apologised as she sprinted to an empty space.

Her heart was filled with hope when she saw cat ears popping out of the crowd. Chat looked to her direction and widened his eyes. They ran to each other and instantly embraced one another. He pulled back and held her face softly, "You have to get out of here!" Chat warned as his heart started to beat rapidly.

Marinette took his hand and slowly pulled away from him, still holding onto his hand tightly, "No, I'm not leaving you!".

She gasped and turned her head to the entrance, that was now filled with plants, that formed a strong gate. Not allowing anyone to escape, "We're trapped..." Chat informed as he looked back to Marinette.

She lowered her eyes and grabbed his baton, and threw it to him, "Use it!" She pointed out as Chat nodded his head eagerly.

He extended his staff and flipped into the air, landing near the gate gracefully. He held his staff tightly and gave a big hit the plants. He hit the gate repeatedly as he then curiously looked back to make sure Marinette was okay.

She was not.

Three thorns came out of the ground and wrapped around her torso and neck tightly. He glared out in anger as he clenched his baton and swiped the gate once more, breaking the whole thing.

Everyone called out in relief as they ran like a mob towards the large open. Chat turned and extended his staff, he had to get to Marinette quickly, before it was too late.

He rolled onto the floor and felt a large pain in his chest, "Not now!' He groaned as he forced himself to stand up and use his attack, "Cataclysm!" He shouted as he placed his hand on the plants, which disintegrated right in front of him.

Marinette yelled in pain slightly as she then fell onto Chat's arms, "Are you okay?" Chat asked instantly as placed Marinette back onto the ground. He looked up and noticed Mistress V clutching at her head insanely. She was in pain.

"I'm okay..." She assured as she looked up, "The more plants you destroy the more power she loses" She informed as she wiped the blood across her cheek.

Chat's eyebrows creased together in worry as he then grabbed out his baton, "Marinette, get out of here now..." He demanded as his head lowered, his blonde bangs covering his eyes. Marinette walked toward him whilst holding the large cut across her arm, "No..." She denied as she looked at him.

He turned to her, his eyes filled with shock, "Your hurt, I won't leave without you" She admitted as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Marinette was doing something stupid, she knew that. She could of left him, transformed as Ladybug and help him. But no... She for some odd reason, wanted to stay with him **as** Marinette, she wanted him to know that she was supporting him no matter what.

He looked up, his eyes were now filled with determination as he then charged towards Mistress V. He began doing his absolute best, he didn't want to let Marinette down, he didn't want to be a failure again...

Marinette's heart ached as she saw Chat trying to fight the pain. She clenched her fists and looked around the building, hoping to find anything that could help with Chat's fight. She spotted a fire extinguisher and began to walk towards it. She heard a crack and a pain at the bottom of her bare feet. She flinched at it and she began to see a little bit of blood. She lifted her feet, there she saw shards of glass. She bit her lip and hoped for the best. She grabbed the largest piece and held it tight against her skin, she flinched and felt a cut form. But there was no time to think about that. She turned her head and saw one moving sharp plant charging towards Chat's head.

Her eyes widened in fear as she sprinted with all her might and lifted her bleeding hand. She sliced the plant and pushed Chat out of the way, whilst Mistress Venenosa screamed out in pain.

Marinette threw the glass shard away as she then pushed her self away from the body of Chat's, "Chat, are you okay?" She questioned as she quickly got off, and pulled him up to the ground.

Chat was about to answer until he noticed a few drops of blood dripping from her left hand. He quickly grabbed her hand and inspected her palm, noticing one large cut, "Why are you so reckless?" He glared as he pulled off her glove and tide it tightly around the wound.

"Because I will do anything to protect you kitty" She answered simply as she looked at the wound.

His face features softened as he then realised Mistress V was getting back up from the ground. He grabbed Marinette's hand strongly and ran with her with all his strength, "We have to get out of here!" He yelled as his ears then lift up.

He stopped and noticed Mistress V doing the same exact smirk that did many horrors already, "C- Chat?".

There was silence until Chat had finally got it, he had realised what she was about to do. He dragged Marinette away, "Marinette run! There's something dangerous that's going to happen!" He warned.

"Wha-".

Suddenly out of no where, the ground had started to shake insanely, almost like an earthquake, breaking the two apart. Marinette gasped as she noticed a crack forming between them. Many plants had suddenly started to come out of them, making the crack wider and wider. A thorn came up and scratched Chat's face painfully multiple times, "CHAT!" Marinette cried as she ran towards him.

Chat fought off the thorn using his baton and waved his hand towards Marinette like crazy, "Marinette, don't!" He demanded as he watched in horror, the ground beneath Marinette, starting to break.

Her eyes widened when she realised what just happened. The ground broke suddenly and she fell... She almost thought she fell to her death when suddenly she grabbed on the most random thing ever, which was a vine. She held onto it tight as she tried to grab it with her right arm. Her left arm, which was currently bleeding now, began to hurt like hell. Her hand was loosening faster and faster every time. She screamed out in pain when some thorns had came and scratched her, "NO!" Chat yelled as he then grabbed the plant he was fighting and ripped it apart. He ran towards the large crack and had noticed, when he had came, the vine **broke**.

She screamed, but using his quick reflexes he grabbed her hand tight and attempted to pull her up, "You'll be fine, you'll be fine" He groaned as he almost pulled her half way. Adrien was so close, he was so close...

His eyes widened when the pain on his chest increased, he cried out and clutched his chest with his other hand as his right hand was beginning to loosen. He looked at her and she looked at him, with tears in her eyes, "Chat..." She whispered as she tried to grab the other vine with her right hand, which ended up causing the grip to loosen more, "Let me go..." She demanded silently as she started to loosen her hand, "No! You'll be fine, just stay with me!" He cried as he pulled her once more.

She looked down, but soon looked back up again, "Let me go, Chat... Or we'll both fall" She explained as she then forced herself to smile, "I'll be okay..." She promised as she let go of his hand.

She'd expected to fall, but Chat's grip on her was tighter then ever, "I will never let you go" He confessed as he pulled her up. _So close, so close._

Out of no where, a plant came up and pierced Chat through his right shoulder. He yelled and fell backwards. He felt his right arm feeling loose.

His eyes widened as he came back and watch in horror as Marinette fell down, "NO!" He yelled as tears came out of his eyes.

"CHAT!".

Her voice echoed throughout the whole ballroom. That's all he heard... His name being called out repeatedly. Adrien fell to his knees, his fists clenching together as the hot tears came down like a waterfall. He lost her...

"No..." He repeated as he looked up at the laughing akumitized villain, "She was just a girl, there are plenty around for men like **you** " She smirked.

His eyes went up in utter anger. She killed Marinette, and then tells him there are other women for men like **him**... He stood up, "You'll pay for that you son of a bitch" He cursed as he grabbed out his baton, his anger going up like a land mile.

His pain had suddenly disappeared, all he felt was hatred, anger no sadness, just the aggressive side of him as he then dragged his baton across the floor.

His ears went up again, as he then heard doors opening, and the voice of shocked citizen's. He heard camera's flashing as the everyone started to talk to one another, wondering what was going on with him.

Mistress Venenosa laughed as she flew down, one hand on her hip, "What's wrong Chat? You don't look so good" She smirked.

He stayed silent, not knowing what he was doing. He would of ran up to her, but no... He was just walking up to her, almost like a ghost.

Her facial expression changed, as she had then realised something was off, "I'm pretty sure your eyes are not red to-". Her eyes widened as she called out when Chat hit her with his baton hard.

She yelled out in pain when she fell to the floor suddenly. She growled and attempted to stand up, once she did her feelings had been changed completely. She wasn't having fun any more, but instead she was filled with absolute fear.

She raised her hand and another thorn pierced his shoulder. He didn't scream, he didn't yell, he didn't even flinch. Instead he grabbed the plant and pulled it off of him. Her eyes widened with terror as her back was then met with a wall, "Y- You think by acting scary will make me run away?" She stuttered as she raised her hand once more and threw multiple plant attacks at him. Her mouth opened when she thought the plants would pierce Chat Noir, or stop him to be honest. But this was the first time she saw her plants, her children actually **running** away from him, "Chat Noir, this isn't you! Please!" She cried.

Chat looked up, his eyes were glaring red, "She was my life..." He began as he held up his baton, "You took my life away from me" He continued as he lift his baton higher and higher.

"Now I will take **yours** ".


	6. One Fight

_**Note: This might be a little brutal... A little... Don't hurt me please. *_* Also it's quite short.**_

•○•

 **One Fight**

•○•

 _This is my life..._

 _This is the end..._

 _This is how my life ends..._

The tears escape from Marinette's eyes as she fell down... Down and down into the deep dark atmosphere. The cold, chilling winds blew from beneath her as she began to feel like she couldn't even breath. She shuts her eyes and then opens them when she was able to open her purse in the proccess of when she was falling. Tikki flew out and immediately zipped towards her, her eyes watery, "Marinette why?!" Tikki cried as she held onto Marinette's necklace tightly so she would always be with Marinette.

Marinette stayed silent but then answered, "Because..." Marinette began as she placed a hand over Tikki's little head, "Anything to protect the kitty..." She confessed as the light around her died down.

All she saw was darkness, she couldn't see anything. The only thing that was able to light her way, was little Tikki, hugging her necklace like it was a teddy bear.

"Marinette..." Tikki whimpered as she hugged Marinette's necklace tighter.

Marinette laughed sadly as she looked at Tikki's bright blue eyes, "I guess you have to find a new Ladybug..." She whispered as more tears start to float out of her eyes.

Tikki shook her head hard as she patted Marinette's cheek, "D- Don't say that..." Tikki begged.

"It was fun being with you Tikki..." Marinette continued suddenly as Tikki stared at her in utter shock.

Marinette shut her eyes as she braces for impact, she gets prepared for the pain that would haunt her forever. She heard the winds blowing through her ears roughly and Tikki's whimpering. Marinette wished that this never happened, she truly did, Her eyes widened when she felt something different. She expected pain, concrete, something not soft...

Her breath hitched when she fell onto large leaves that brace her impact. The pain was quick, but it was easy to surpass. She screamed and fell onto multiple leaves, which somehow turned the way she was facing. **Now** she was facing the opposite direction.

The impact on the wind blew all of Marinette's hair away from her face, although she couldn't see how deep this black like hole was. From what she saw, there were multiple leaves that could possibly save her. Her dress puffed out, as she fell, rolled onto different kinds of leafs. This was almost like Alice in Wonderland... But different. Her eyes widened as she held onto Tikki tight, "Tikki!".

"Marinette!" Tikki yelled in fear as she dug deeper into Marinette's palms.

"Transform me!" She yelled as Tikki then flew into her ear ring, transforming her ripped dress into her tight, polka dot suit. Her masquerade mask turned into the usual five polka dot mask. She huffed and grabbed out her yo-yo as quickly as possible and swung it to the leaves. Most of them broke, but one massive leaf was able to fully support her weight when she threw her yo-yo and was now hanging on the end of it.

All was silent, all she heard was the heavy breathing from her mouth. All the screaming left her throat feeling parched. It took her a minute to calm herself down on what was about to happen. Once she was done, she sighed in huge relief as she attempted to climb up her little rope she had created, "Ah!" She cried as she slipped down all the way to the bottom again. Ladybug glanced at her left, bloody hand and growled in annoyance, "Chat's right... Why am I so reckless...?" She mumbled to herself, her voice feeling croaky.

Her eyes widened. _Chat..._

She had to get to him, she had to tell him that she was okay, "I can't come out as Marinette..." She whispered as she began to climb up again, "No human can survive that..." She continued as she reached for the strong leaf and heaved herself up.

She steadied herself as she balanced on this strong leaf that was able to hold up her whole body. Ladybug winded up her yo-yo and prepared to look for another leaf that she can swing up to. Her eyes searched until she was able to find a new sturdy leaf. Marinette for some odd reason felt as if the temperature around her had gone colder when suddenly a large, dark shadow covered her. And once she had looked up, she had noticed that another leaf had suddenly grew, taking this as an advantage she huffed and began to prepare herself, "So..." She said silently.

"How will I tell Chat that I'm okay...?" She questioned to herself lastly as she swung up her yo-yo.

She pulled onto the string and zipped up, continuing to do the same exact thing. The higher she went, the more warmer it got. But now there was no time of thinking about the tempreture, "I have to save Chat!" She reminded as she jumped onto the large leaves, whilst climbing onto rocks too, not careful about the wound on her left hand which was currently opening.

"Y- Your almost there..." She stuttered as she placed her right hand onto an unstable rock, whilst the other hand was gripping her yo-yo tightly, her other went loose as the large piece of rock fell all the way into the black hole, "Well great..." She whispered as her eyes slowly trailed all the way up into the white light.

She flinched and squinted her eyes. All she could see was a bright light, it almost blinded her...

"AH!".

Her eyes widened in realisation as she figured out who's voice was that, "Venenosa..." She gasped as she then heard the sound of punching, kicking and... _Cameras..._

Her eyes lowered as she continuously swung her yo-yo around and around, preparing to swing up and make a huge surprise. She threw her yo-yo as far as she can and managed to grab on something, she swung up all the way and her eyes met with the bright light. She usually would roll gracefully on the ground, but considering her temporary blindness she fell onto the cold, slippery floor clumsily.

She grunted and used her two elbows to push her up. Although considering all of the cuts and bruises all over her body, her stance was a bit crooked. Ladybug rubbed her eyes continously, as her vision was suddenly coming back. Once everything was clear, she followed the line of her yo-yo to see what she grabbed on. She gasped in horror as she noticed that she had grabbed onto Chat's... Bloody staff.

Her eyes move slowly and soon, she laid eyes on Venenosa, who was not in a good shape... She looked at him, his silence killing her in the inside. Ladybug shook in fear as she looked at the way Chat was positioned. His back was hunched, hair messy and his claws were a dark red.

She attempted to swallow her fear down, "C- Chat..." She stuttered finally as she stepped backwards in fear. _He didn't do this... He didn't do this to Venenosa... But..._

Her eyes snapped open, "Your virus..." She whispered as she winded up her yo-yo. She gulped and slowly approached the bloody Chat Noir, "Your virus! Chat, listen to me..." She said louder.

Her shoulders dropped down immediately, "Chat..." She repeated once more as she shakily placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, "I- Is that you?" She asked as his face slowly turned and met hers.

Her breath hitched when her eyes met with his bright, red ones. She shaked incredibly, never has she felt so much fear, she was more scared of Chat then when she was **falling**...

He was different, he didn't do this... It was the virus... It had to be... She slowly lifted her hand away from him, "Ch-"

Her sentence had been cut off when Chat, in incredible speed reached his hand and began to choke her. Her eyes were filled with terror as she suddenly fell backwards, along with Chat, who wouldn't let go of his grip.

His hands were as cold as ice, and were extremely red... His grip on her throat tightened and she then began to feel like her breath had stopped. She fought back, she really did as she tried to kick him as much as possible. The tears had escaped her eyes again as her finger nails dug into his suit as she tried to make him get away, "Ch- Chat..." She shaked as she kicked him in the stomach. She rolled away and grabbed her yo-yo.

She threw her yo-yo and it immediately winded around Chat's arm, "This isn't you! Listen to me!" She demanded as she dodged a punch he swung at her.

The people... The people would never look at Chat the same again, and after the reporters had seen the way Chat reacted when Marinette "died" things would be difficult for him or most likely, her... She couldn't let that happen, she had to make sure that the reporters saw that this was not Chat. He had received a bad reputation once, he was told that he was a failure.. She won't let it happen again.

"Chat, the virus! Fight it!" She claimed as she jumped just in time from his baton. She swiftly placed her foot on the baton and jumped even higher. While she was in the air, she swung her yo-yo and grabbed his baton. He struggled to keep his baton, but he soon failed when his baton flung all the way to the other side of the room.

She rolled onto the ground, accidentally pressing onto one of the wounds, "Sorry bout that, but you have t-"

A punch came her way and she immediately fell onto the ground again... Chat ran to his baton and was so close to picking it up again. Ladybug rubbed her head vigorously as she growled and threw her yo-yo at his head, which then somehow wrapped around his baton. She pulled at the string and the baton had landed into her hands.

She gulped and somehow tried to use his baton, "How do you use this..." She whispered as she then pressed a button, which caused her to flung into the air. She screamed and immediately landed on Chat. They tumbled together and he instantly tried to throw a punch at her. Using her quick reflexes, she grabbed his hand which was inches away from her nose and headbut his head with hers. He groaned and she kicked him once more.

He then grabbed the baton out of her hands and hit her left hand hard. She screamed and he pressed his knee on her neck. She attempted to pull his knee away so that she could breath. Her mind clicked... She couldn't defeat him with force, it was impossible. She may have defeated him a couple of times before, but this was different. This fight had to end with words, "C- Chat" She called out as his knee pressed harder on her throat. Ladybug had little time.

"D- Don't do this..." She begged as she looked at the reporters in disappointment, flashing their cameras everywhere. Her eyes widened when she saw Alya and Nino behind a row of people, her face filled with tears and extreme sadness.

Marinette shut her eyes and slowly began to talk, "D- Don't be a failure again..." She demanded as she glared at him.

His eyes widened as his grip on her tightened, "T- Think about your father... Think about me...".

Her eyes widened in realisation. This wasn't right, she wasn't saying the right people. She bit her lip and yelled out, "Think about Marinette!" She cried as Chat then swung his baton at her face.


	7. A Life without Her, A Life without Him

•○•

 **A Life without Her, A Life without Him**

•○•

She shut her eyes, expecting a hit. Her eyes slowly opened one by one as she then saw the familiar emerald green eyes again, the same eyes that she fell in love with. Chat shook his head continuously as he was struck by what happened. He dropped his baton that had landed with a big clank and immediately scurried away from her, his face filled with horror when he looked around the room. Ladybug shakily stood up and held her neck for a while, "Chat... Tell me that's you" She whimpered as she fell back to the ground again.

His breath hitched when he finally catched a glimpse at Mistress Venenosa, her body almost dead. The reporters that stared at Chat in horror. But most of all, he saw what he had done to his partner. There was large bruises across her cheeks, and a cut underneath her right eye. His eyes widened in terror as he began to realise what had actually happened, "I didn't..." He whispered as he looked around the room once more, seeing everyone's eyes on him.

"I couldn't..." He ranted as he stared at Ladybug's sad eyes.

"C- Chat..."

He gulped and forced his words out, "I- It's me..." He answered.

His eyes widened when Ladybug instantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly. She cried on his shoulder and tightened her grip on him, "You stupid cat!" She yelled as she then felt his arms shakily moving towards her, "Don't do that again, please!" She begged as Chat then lifted up her bleeding left hand.

His facial expression hollowed when he remembered Marinette's left hand. After seeing a similarity, the image of Marinette falling to her death appeared in his mind again. He glared in anger as he self consciously started to grip her hand tighter, "Your hand..." He whispered as she pulled away from him, holding her left hand protectively.

She wiped her tears and looked down, "Mistress V's thorn cut me..." She lied as her mind snapped open when she heard a painful cry from Mistress Venenosa.

She stood up and screamed, gripping her head tightly as she stared up at the ceiling. Her screams echoing throughout the whole entire ballroom as everyone stared at her in horror. Chat and Lady stood up and slowly walked towards the insane Mistress, "AH!" She yelled as the something was fluttering inside her chest.

Chat's eyes snapped open.

"Is that-"

"It can't be..." Ladybug but in as she ran towards Mistress Venenosa, "Venenosa don't!" She yelled as the butterfly fluttered out of her chest, it's strong aura somehow pushing Ladybug back onto the ground again, whilst leaving the mark of the Papillon on her chest...

She cried and called out to it, "No! Papillon, please! Please give me more power!" She begged as she attempted to grab the butterfly that was flying away from her. She cried hysterically as she fell to the ground, slamming her fist on the already damaged surface, "PAPILLON!" She screamed as she gave out a large, sharp cry of pain.

"PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE WEAK AGAIN" She shouted as the skin on her had began to crack. Purple light started to pop out from underneath her skin. It's as if there was an earthquake forming on her own body.

Chat Noir's eyes widened when he heard those sentence come out from her. Ladybug stood up immediately and ran to her, in an attempt to save her as she grabbed onto Venenosa's shoulder. When she turned the girl's head, she gasped in shock when she had finally realised who Venenosa truly was, "Michèle..." Ladybug whispered, her voice croaking in sadness as she quickly grabbed out her yo-yo, her chest suddenly feeling heavy.

She tried to help Michèle, her young childhood friend, by trying to keep her still, "NO!" Michèle cried as she blasted Marinette with a large force, her yo-yo flying out of her hands. Ladybug called out as she landed on her back with a big thud.

Chat Noir ran towards her and helped her up as they both stare at the purple glowing teenager. Michèle looked at Marinette, with tears that burnt her own skin, "You can't even save me..." Michèle whispered as she hugged her knees to herself.

Ladybug shook her head as she continued to walk closer and closer towards her, whilst blocking all of the pieces of glass and tiny particles that could get in her eyes by using her arm, "Don't Michèle... Don't say that" Marinette begged as she reached to Michèle in time, whilst receiving a bit of cuts. Ladybug bend down and grabbed her shirt and pulled her in for a hug. The purple aura around Michèle burnt Marinette incredibly, but she still held on. Michèle's hands shakily reached over and hugged her back, whispering into her ear.

"How do you know me...".

"I just do..." She replied.

Michèle laughed to herself in sadness as she dropped her hands, "I guess you can't save everyone Mighty Ladybug..." She confessed.

"N- No..." Ladybug denied as she hugged her tighter.

"Tell my Dad I love him..." She begged as she stared in Marinette's sky blue eyes, "His name is Nicolas".

"Please don't say that, you'll be fine **"** She sniffed.

Michèle shook her head as she suddenly looked at Ladybug, "You know I won't..." She admitted as one more tear came out of her glowing eyes.

"No-".

" **Goodbye Marinette**...".

Her eyes widened as a sudden burst of light expanded and blinded everyone, as all they could see was light. Chat Noir and Ladybug, including the reporters and citizen's stared in horror as had disappeared in front of their eyes.

Ladybug fell to the ground and gripped the plants beneath her hands as she silently cried, cried for a lost friend. Chat Noir inhaled deeply as he slowly made his way to her and hugged her in comfort. She cried louder as she felt Chat Noir hugging her tighter and tighter, "I'm sorry..." Chat whispered as he pulled back, wiping her tears with his clawed fingers.

So much had happened... All she wanted was simple night with Chat, that's all... But no. First, Chat had got beaten up. Second Marinette "died". Third, Chat Noir and Ladybug fought and forth... A citizen, a close friend died... A friend who was able to figure out that she was Ladybug in the end. A friend who was there for her from her childhood.

So much so fast... After this incident, nothing will be back to normal.

All was silent, everyone watched Ladybug and Chat Noir quietly as all you could hear Ladybug's crying and everyone's breathing echoing throughout the entire room. Everyone stepped forward, wanting to comfort them, until a certain person broke the crowed apart. That certain someone...

Was Michèle's Father...

Everyone watched in silence as they stared at the butterfly roaming around. Her Father shakily moved to where Michèle's ashes were, his eyes soon to be in the break of tears, "M- My baby girl..." He croaked as he collapsed onto the floor, whilst picking up the ashes, which seeped through his hands, "Ladybug, why didn't you save her?" He questioned as his head hung in shame, his face looking angry, "You were the one that did all of this! So at least do something to fix it!" He yelled as he pointed out all the destruction that was caused by them.

"My baby girl..." He cried as he covered his mouth with the palm of his hands.

There were large spaces in the ceiling and the floor everywhere. Plants roamed around the building, part of a building was broken off.

Chat stuttered and stood up next to Ladybug whilst placing his hand on her shoulder, trying to balance his feet, "Don't blame her, blame me... I was the one that caused the death of the citizen..." He confessed as he placed a hand on the father's shoulders.

The man clenched his fist tightly as he stood up and slapped Chat's hand away, " **Two**..." He whispered.

Marinette's eyes shot up in as she then suddenly grabbed out her yo-yo. The words he said was hurtful, but in her heart, she knew she deserved this... Not Chat, but her. She lifted her head and threw her yo-yo a couple of times, attempting to grab the butterfly. Her throw was sloppy, but once she got it, everyone watched her in silence, "I free you from evil..." She whispered as the whole room suddenly came back to normal, like nothing had ever happened.

The tiny ladybug's roamed around the building, fixing the whole that she had fallen in, taking away all of the plants. Finally it had then healed her whole body, including Chat's whilst also helping anyone else who was injured.

Once everything was done, Ladybug's head fell down whilst everyone then turned their heads to Nicolas. Chat looked down in shame as he took his hand of Ladybug's shoulder, "It wasn't his fault... Chat Noir is ill..." She lied as she looked at him with wet eyes.

"I'm sorry Nicolas..." She said silently.

Everyone awaited for his response, the flash of cameras still appearing out of no where.

Adrien suddenly began to feel woozy, as he began to see three of everything. He dropped his baton suddenly, causing a large click sound. Everyone's head snapped suddenly and now, all eyes laid on him. He felt something inside his chest, he felt as if something inside is **spreading**. He clutched at his head whilst the other grabbed at his chest. His eyes widened when suddenly he felt as if he couldn't breath. He attempted to walk but suddenly tripped and collapsed, his body shaking everywhere.

"Chat!" Ladybug called out as he landed in her arms, his body shaking everywhere as his eyes suddenly became white, "Quick! Someone call 112!" She begged as she stared at the still reporters, whilst trying to calm down the shaking Chat.

She looked at them, her eyebrows creasing together, "Please! He's sick!" She cried as she caught Alya, with Nino coming out of the crowd. Now that Alya was at the front, she could see clearly how depressed Alya was, "I'll do it..." She whispered as she grabbed out her phone and dialed the hospital.

Marinette swallowed as a civilian came up to her and offered their lap for Chat's head. She nodded and stood up slowly, brushing her bangs out of the way, "Thank you..." She thanked as Alya nodded slowly.

Out of nowhere the whole crowd ran up to Chat and pushed Ladybug all the way to the back almost like a massive wave, pushing you away from your island. Once everything was clear, she sighed and brushed through her messed up hair. This was her chance to show everyone she was fine, that she was not dead.

A bright dash of light burst out as her transformation wore off. There... Stood a torn up dress of Marinette, one glove missing, her mask almost broken. Tikki flew out, her eyes filled with tears as she hugged Marinette's cheek in comfort. Marinette stifled a little noise as she hugged Tikki, "I'm sorry..." Marinette whispered as she slowly pulled back and stared at the large crowd. She gulped and slowly walked through the hallway, her heels making a familiar click that Chat instantly knew.

His ears went up suddenly as his eyes suddenly came back to normal. His shaking body stilled as he then sat up from the girl's lap. His eyes searched everywhere when he then noticed a familiar face at the back of the crowd. His tears began to build up in his eyes again as he slowly rose to his feet. Everyone turned their heads and gasped at the "dead" girl.

Marinette gulped and slowly walked through the large crowd, almost like parting the Red Sea...

Everyone stared at her, but one particular couple ran up to her suddenly, _Alya..._

Alya made no sound whatsoever as she simply stared at Marinette's bruised face. Marinette didn't know what to say, she was too shocked to even stutter a word. Her head hung in shame as she felt everyone's eyes on her, "I'm sor-" Marinette began but soon got cut off by a tight, warming hug from Alya.

Alya cried as her arms tightened around her shoulders. Marinate instantly hugged her back as they stay like that for a while. Alya cried and cried louder and louder each time as Marinette whispered to her repeatedly, saying that she was okay... That Ladybug saved her just in time.

Marinette lifted her head as she noticed Chat's eyes all on her. She gulped and slightly tilted her head towards the balcony, indicating for them to meet there, All he did was simply nod...

She turned her head, as tears escaped more when she saw ashes of Michèle in the hands of Nicolas. She silently cried to herself.

•○•

Marinette waited silently on the balcony as the winds blow through her hair, her mind an absolute wreck also paired with a headache. She sighed her head lowering down every time. She wiped her eyes once more as she then began to feel more tears come out.

She was frustrated with herself, she wanted to scream out at the world to let her anger at herself go down. But no, this heavy ache in her heart will never leave, as her close childhood friend had been murdered by none other, Marinette...

She clenched her fist and slammed her hand against the cold surface as she bit her lip tight, attempting to not cry again.

Her head spun suddenly when she heard familiar footsteps approaching her, her mind suddenly becoming a bit better. There, Chat stood, his eyes puffy, and dry tear marks trailed down his red cheeks. His back was hunched and his bangs hanged over his eyes. Even though she couldn't see his facial expression, she did know that he was in a depressed mood. Her slowly looked up as the both simply stared at each other for awhile. She took a step forward, forcing herself to say something, but after what had happened, she didn't say anything.

She hung her head in sadness as she whispered to him, "Cha-".

Suddenly Chat's arms wind around her waist as he pulled her into the most tightest hug ever, it was as if he didn't want her to disappear again. He cried again as his knees began to feel wobbly, and so was Marinette's. They both felt as if they couldn't stand for much longer as they both slowly sink to the ground, their arms still tied together. She rubbed circles on his back continuously and soothingly as she whispered in his ear, "I- I'm okay... I told you I'll be okay..." She told repeatedly as she placed kisses on his forehead multiple times, her tears coming back again.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She apologised over and over again as Chat rubbed his nose against her neck.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry that I put you in danger, I'm sorry that I couldn't even protect you!" He cried as he tightened claws against the fabric of her dress, "I couldn't protect you from Venenosa... I couldn't even protect you from my own self..." He confessed as his whole body felt hollow.

"Don't say that, please..." She begged as she held his face for a while, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

He shook his head as he dug deeper into the warmth of her arms, "Please..." He begged as his claws clutch at her back tightly.

"Please, don't leave me again..." He cried as he pulled back and held her hand tightly.

Marinette's eyes swell up as she pulled him back in the hug again.

"I will never leave you kitty..."

•○•

The bright, yellow sun slowly sinks down onto the horizontal line of Paris as the birds chirped loudly and annoyingly. Marinette continued to sketch some designs through her sketchbook as she looked back up, staring onto the blinding sun. Her bangs fall in front of her eyes as she sighs in frustration and rips out a page out of her sketchbook once more. She throws it across the floor and continues to sketch again.

It had been three months... Three months of drama, three months of reporters begging to interview of the incident that had happened... Three months, without **him**...

She promised she'd never leave him, he promised he'd never leave her, but three month's later... Here she is, still waiting. Waiting for that silly cat to just pop out of nowhere, most likely saying his stupid cat puns. She smiled lightly to herself, remembering all those memories, and all those times he had came and visited her... But it soon died down when she had realised that those times had ended...

She sat back up from her chair whilst Tikki flew out of Marinette's pocket and sat on her sketchbook.

Tikki looked at her, waiting for Marinette to continue her rant about how inspired she was, watching the birds fly and the sunset sinking into the oceans of Paris. Marinette sighed and brushed her bangs out of the way as she stared straight ahead, "I miss him..." She confessed aimlessly as she wiped the falling tear across her cheek.

"I just hope he is okay..." She begged as she stared at Tikki's bright blue eyes. Tikki's face dropped as she looked away, finding a way to somehow say what she wanted to say. She gulped and forced herself to look at Marinette again.

"M- Marinette?" She stuttered.

Marinette raised a eyebrow at her, "Do you think he'll be okay...?" She questioned, in an uncomfortable state.

Marinette paused for a long time, repeating those words she said over and over again, she exhaled as she looked away from Tikki's curious eyes, " **No**..." She said finally.

Tikki looked up, shocked at what she heard from Marinette. Tikki flew up immediately, waiting for Marinette to continue. Marinette sniffed as she wiped her eyes again, feeling the tears come back out, "He's dying Tikki... He's dying and I can't do anything about it" She rambled as she felt the tears starting to rise up once more.

"How long have you known...?" Tikki asked quietly.

Marinette stayed silent for some time now but soon answered, "I knew for quite a while now..." She confessed as she was so close to just slapping herself right now, "The thing is... I was just too stupid and naive to actually think that if I didn't do **anything...** Everything would be okay, but no... It's just worse, a virus doesn't go away, it only continues to grow".

"Mari..."

"And the reason why it continues to grow is because I let it grow. I could of done something before, I could of actually try and save him, but no. All I did was wait... Because of that, Chat suffered this pain for all this time! And because of my stupidity! Chat is going to die! And that is all because of me!". She explained, her voice getting louder and louder.

"Mari!".

"No, no Tikki... Please don't try to comfort me, you know I was the one that did this to him. If I was actually more careful and less reckless these days, Chat would still be fine. He would still be talking and doing normal things normally, and not just having heart pains every thirty minutes! But it's not just him I failed, I failed Michèle, I failed her father, I failed Alya, I even failed myself and I failed you" She bit her lip as she hung her head in shame, suddenly pulling her knees to her chest.

"No..." She claimed as she hugged her knees tighter whilst Tikki suddenly landed on her knees.

"I- I failed **everyone**..." She corrected as the tears started to trail down her red cheeks. She tried to stop, she tried to stop crying, she didn't want Tikki to see her in this massive breakdown. But she was too depressed to even think about anything.

"Why can't I do anything right..." She whispered to herself as she cried on her knees, "Tikki... I... I feel so helpless..." She muttered as she made sure not to look at Tikki.

" **I feel so lonely**..." She cried as the light around her had died instantly, and now all that was left was darkness.

Adrien flinched slightly, as he clutched at his chest tight and shakily moved to his large window, staring at the dark sky that had formed instantly. Once he finally reached the window, in slight comfort he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and stared at the enlarged virus through the reflections of the window. It had covered his neck, and he even had to wear scarf's now, and long sleeved shirts, just to cover everything.

He slowly bumped his head against the cold windows and endured the coldness that had consumed him completely. Because that was all he could feel... Coldness...

He heard Plagg fly closer to him and land on top of his head, trying his best to comfort him in any way.

Adrien sighed and looked up, suddenly catching a glimpse of the Dupain Cheng's Bakery, which made his heartache in pain, suddenly remembering at how lonely, and empty he felt without **her**...

Adrien shuts his eyes slowly as he had then felt a large tear escape through his closed eyes.

" **A life without her...** "

" **A life without him...** "


	8. One Little Dream

_**Note: This chapter, took me a long time to write because it simply didn't make me feel happy. So if this chapter is not as good as others, you'll understand why. I feel like this was really rushed and I'm sorry that I couldn't make it as detailed as the others. I promise that the next chapter will be better! Sorry everyone ;-;**_

 _ **-Cecelia**_

•○•

 **One Little Dream**

•○•

 _Tap, tap, tap._

A quiet noise came from Marinette's window as she struggled to wake up. She forced her eyes to open, as she slowly sat up from her warm bed, her body being consumed by the sudden coldness. She blinked multiple times, slowly turning her body, flinching at the bright, moon that illuminated her entire room. There, Chat stood, looking ever so happily, his smile wider than usual, his eyes brighter and more lively. He jumped into her room swiftly, landing quietly. He was so happy that he almost look like he was bouncing up and down.

Marinette felt like she was going to faint, her head was spinning so much that she even thought she'd imagined Chat there, "Chat... You should be resting..." She informed as she wiped her tired eyes continuously.

Chat shook his head hard as he began to laugh, whilst unexpectedly picking her up out of the bed and spun her around like in most cliché movies.

The wind blew through her hair as she then began to feel like Chat was drunk. She was happy to see him, but her eyebrows creased in confusion as for some reason, she felt like something was off.

Usually when Chat placed his hands on hers, it would feel warm... But for some odd reason, Marinette actually felt colder when his fingers brushed against her soft, skin, "Marinette..." He began as he placed her feet on the cold floor boards.

"Hm?" She mumbled as she tried to keep her eyes from closing, holding Chat's shoulders tightly so she wouldn't collapse to the ground.

"I'm **okay** " He beamed.

Her eyes widened as she slowly looked up and met his happy face, whilst trying to process the words he had said; 'I'm okay'.

She began to feel tears of happiness form in her eyes as she softly grabbed his cheeks, tracing the line of his mask slowly, "Y- Your okay? Your fine? You don't feel pain?" She questioned as her face inched closer and closer towards him, a smile forming on her bright peachy lips.

He nodded eagerly as he picked her up from her waist and spun her around multiple times, laughing with her.

She flinched at the slight cold from his finger tips, it was if winter had touched her, herself, but even so... Her heart warmed when she heard his laugh.

Chat Noir placed her back on the ground and gently grabbed her hand, "I'll prove it" He pursued as he placed her hand on his beating chest.

 _Thu-dump_

 _Thu-dump_

Her hand trembled at the steady beat of his heart beneath her finger tips. Her facial features softened as she felt his chest going up and down. The tears came out more as she pressed her mouth with the palm of her hand, trying to not make another noise so she wouldn't wake up her parents.

Her hand shakily reached under his bell, and slowly opened her mouth, "May I?" She questioned nervously as he nodded confidently.

She pulled his zipper, and was happy at what she saw. No virus, no bruise, no anything. She laughed harder, in delight happiness as she jumped and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, placing her sweet lips on his.

He shuts his eyes and kisses her back gently, whilst winding his arm around her waist.

Usually when they would kiss, she could always taste the sweet devine of a minty strawberry flavour, but for some odd reason, she couldn't taste anything. Marinette dipped her head and pressed her lips harder against his as she tilted her head and felt their two nose's brushing against eachother. She suddenly felt something odd against her lips, she felt something a bit wet, and cold but she still continued to kiss him.

Once they finally pulled away from each other, Marinette instantly looked down and wiped away at her lips, expecting it to be something quite normal.

Her heart stopped, the temperature instantly felt colder, the world around her suddenly turned darker... It's was as if the moon had turned into a blood red colour. There was no more white light illuminating her room, making everything shine bright like a precious diamond. No... Instead, the moon made her whole room shine, like the sight of blood. Her hand shook insanely as she stared in fear on what was actually on her hand.

 _Blood._

She stilled. Her breath stopped.

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

She slowly looked up, afraid of what she was going to see. Her eyes widened in utter terror when she suddenly saw blood dripping from Chat's mouth, his face getting rotten by the second, "CHAT!" She cried as she held onto his shoulder's tightly, her tears falling on an unbroken stream.

He made no sound whatsoever as his body started to deform in front of her, his emerald eyes slowly dying as she caught a glimpse of the virus appearing at his chest, "No, no, no, no!" She shouted as she shook his shoulders, crying hot tears that streamed down her face.

She shook her head, she wasn't believing this, this can't be happening.

The ground suddenly broke beneath her, and she fell... Fell into a deep dark hole. Her heart rate quicken by a mile as she screamed in pain, watching in horror as the hole closed, taking Chat away from her. This darkness seemed familiar...

Her eyes widened in realisation. It was the same hole she fell in three months ago.

The wind blew from beneath her as she suddenly felt as if she was falling in a never ending hole. Her hair blew crazily around her face, almost as if it was covering her sight.

Marinette's breath hitched when her back made contact against the cold ground beneath her, her back arching in an uncomfortable way. She coughed, blood splurting out, making her throat feeling parched she suddenly looked at her surroundings.

She was in a cave... But...

 _Why wasn't she dead?_

She stared into the darkness, not knowing exactly where she was looking at. She shut her eyes, "C- Chat..." She whispered as the tears escaped out of her eye sockets and trailed down her cheeks. Her ears went up when she heard footsteps approach her.

She bit her lip and forced herself to stand up, her stance feeling crooked as she fell back to her knees again.

"What a cry baby you are Marinette..." The voice mocked as the person slowly started to appear from the shadows.

That voice... It sounded familiar.

When the darkness around her disappeared, she saw the person who was behind those words she had recently just said.

"M- Michèle?" She stuttered as she held her bleeding arm softly, hearing the drips of blood hit the ground repeatedly.

She didn't answer... Instead, she continued to provoke her. The light died and the only light that was really there, was simply just focusing on Michèle and her **father**... "All you do **is** cry, because that's all you can do. Cry until your head hurts, cry until your heart hurts".

Marinette stood up, holding her hands tight against her ears, "Stop..."

"You couldn't save me, you couldn't even save Chat"

"Please, stop..." Marinette begged as she tried to step forward, suddenly realising that there was a barrier around her.

Her eyes widened as she looked down at her hands, which to her shock... Suddenly started to disappear, "W- What's happening to me?" She demanded as she her eyes slowly trailed to her misty legs.

Suddenly the light dropped around Michèle, and it popped out into another direction. Marinette turned suddenly and gasped, "T- Tikki".

"Your Ladybug aren't you?" She questioned, her facial expression still as a rock.

Marinette nodded in confusion as she tried to break the barrier around her, noticing that she couldn't even hit the barriar, instead, it just went through. Marinette's heart started beating in worry as she had then suddenly realised that Tikki was acting different.

"You were the chosen one, you **were** the Ladybug, Paris's superherione. And this is how you repay me?" Tikki began as she flew closer, her face close to Marinette's.

Marinette stuttered her stance suddenly failing, "Tik- What... What are you saying?" Marinette chattered, her teeth clicking together rapidly.

Marinette flinched, she tried to hug herself and warm her up when her hands went through her body. She shook crazily as she slowly fell to the ground, feeling the air going thin, the temperature getting cold by the second. It was so cold, that she began to blow smoke out of her mouth, almost like a winter dragon.

"There were better Ladybug's then you, you were just some clumsy girl who was the cause of the death of **two** people already. You always messed everything up! You can never do anything right!"

"Tikki!" Marinette yelled, her eyes shaking in sadness, her voice feeling parched.

"I'm so disappointed in Master Fu..."

Marinette was silent for a while.

"I can't believe he chose **you** " Tikki said lastly as she turned her back against Marinette and flew away.

All was silent, the air around her suddenly felt like as if it disappeared. She fell to the ground, sinking in all these words Tikki said to her. Those words, Marinette hated hearing, but the thing she really hated most... Was that those words... Were true, "She's right..." Marinette agreed in sadness as she shuts her eyes, refusing to cry.

" **Why am I Ladybug**..." She questioned herself, when three beams of light popped around her.

Tikki, Michèle and this time Alya had came up.

"Ladybug..." Alya spat.

Marinette stared down at herself, her normal pyjama's suddenly turned into her Ladybug costume. She looked back up, noticing all the eyes laid on her.

"You killed me!" Michèle yelled in anger.

"You killed my best friend! You killed Marinette!" Alya cried loudly.

"You killed Chat!" Tikki shouted.

All at once they began to yell at her, saying all these things and confessed loudly. Their voices rang inside her head repeatedly, her head suddenly feeling like it would split open. Tears came out as she fell to the ground, her head banging insanely, as she clutched at it tight, "Please... Stop..." She whimpered. But no... They continued.

"You were supposed to save everyone, you saved everyone in the building, so why couldn't you at least save one more!".

"You are a disappointment in the Ladybug legacy! All of them succeeded, when you messed everything up! YOU DESTROYED IT MARINETTE!"

"I looked up to you! Marinette looked up to you! And you allow Chat to put her in danger like this?!" Alya yelled.

Marinette whimpered, her fingers digging into her scalp as she attempted to stand up, but soon fell onto the ground again, "Stop!" Marinette yelled, but they didn't listen.

"You saved every other akumatized citizen! You barely knew some of them! But I was your childhood friend! You saved strangers and you couldn't even save one of you closest friends?!" Michèle cried in anger.

"How could he think that you could ever be Ladybug?! He knew how stupid and naive you were!".

"Why did I ever look up to you, when all you brought here was destruction!".

" **WHY ARE YOU LADYBUG**!" They all yelled.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Marinette screamed as all of their bodies broke, like they were just a piece of glass.

The pieces of shattered glass expanded and scratched Marinette multiple times.

Blood dropped to the ground as Marinette began to puff out tiredly, her tears dripping down from her shut eyes and landing on the red gravel below her. She clutched at the gravel beneath her, feeling the pieces of glass underneath her palm's cut her skin.

"Why are you Ladybug...?" A voice so familiar said sadly.

Marinette's eyes shot up instantly as she stood up, turning her whole body, trying to find where that voice came from. Suddenly, a piller of light landed right behind her. She spun around, facing her way towards Chat...

"Why are you Ladybug... When you can't even save your own partner?" He said solemnly as he slowly turned his back towards her and walked away.

"C- Chat..." She begged as she stood up and ran towards him. Her head banged onto the barrier abruptly and she fell back again.

"Chat!" She repeated, banging onto the barrier multiple times, desperate to get to him.

"CHAT!" She cried.

" **CHAT**!"

She sat up from her bed, her bed covers falling all the way across the floor, the cold suddenly enveloping her again She inhaled and exhaled repeatedly, almost like she was out of breath...

Everything disappeared, the cave, Chat, the blood... **Everything**.

Dry tear marks stained her cheeks, sweat was quickly forming across her forehead. Her chest heaved up and down repeatedly, her body still shaking from what had happened before.

Marinette sat still for a moment, suddenly trying to process what had happened. In an instant Marinette immediately looked at her hands. To her relief, they we're not filled with blood, or disappearing. She exhaled and brushed her fingers through the waves of her hair, "It was just a dream..." Marinette murmured to herself silently as she suddenly fell back onto her bed.

Her mind was foggy since all it was filled was the dream, or nightmare... That's all she could think about, thoughts came rushing through her head, almost like the lightning that came out from the sky all of a sudden.

Marinette yelped whilst slipping and fell off the bed clumsily. Her back hit against the cold floor boards and it immediately reminded her about the part where she fell onto the cold gravel, grounds...

She groaned and rubbed her head continuously, rubbing it in circles, hoping it would sooth the pain.

She lowered her eyes, slowly turning her head ever so slowly, catching a glimpse of the sleeping Tikki. Her heart faltered as she looked away in sadness, feeling tears trail down her cheeks, "Am I really that of a fail...?" She questioned herself quietly as she hugged her knees close to her puffing out chest.

The rain tapped against her window, in a soft musical rhythm, the lightning cackled loudly, almost like the sound of the drums, shaking the whole room with it's beating noise. Marinette sighed and simply hugged her knees tighter, closing her eyes and listening to the music of nature, hoping that it could calm her down from her rapidly beating heart.

It didn't.

Instead, her heart began to beat faster and it felt like as if she couldn't breath. She pressed her palm against her mouth tightly, hoping she wouldn't make a noise. She didn't know what was going on with her, she suddenly felt as if she was going crazy. The dreams, the voices she began to hear after Chat had disappeared.

She gripped her head tight and shook her head hard, "Your fine..." She whispered.

When she closed her eyes, she thought she could trap out everything that was happening around her, but it didn't... Instead, when she closed her eyes, it brought **everything** that was happening around her **inside** her mind.

 _"How could he think that you could ever be Ladybug?! He knew how stupid and naive you were!"._

She lowered her head, "Why am I Ladybug...?" She asked herself so many times.

As she brushed her fingers through the curls of her hair, remembering the way Chat had died in her dream...

 _He was fine... He was alright... He was_ _ **alive**_...

She began to cry, suddenly having the feeling that she could lose Chat any minute by now. She pressed her palm harder against her mouth, trying her best not to wake up Tikki, still surprised at how fast asleep she was.

The thunder roared louder, all across of Paris as the winds blew harder and more fiercer. She was almost worried if the wind would possibly break the glass windows. Lightning came by more... More strong.

All these storms... All these rains... Slowly started to remind Marinette about the time that Chat and her hanged out in the rain...

All these little details, all these little reminders... Began to fill Marinette with all these memories about her and Chat.

She sighed and shakily reached for her blanket on her ground, not bothering to go back onto her bed. Marinette wrapped herself in the blanket, almost like a caterpiller as she then sighed into the warmth.

Marinette wiped her eyes tentatively as she looked at the balcony where Chat would usually visit her from.

"Where are you Chat..."

•○•

Her head was spinning, her eyes were red and her hair was out, in a complete mess. Marinette felt like she could just straight up die in the middle of class right here, right now. She sulked solemnly as she began to feel herself lowering her head every second. She immediately lost her strength and face palmed her whole head against the table, causing all of her papers to fly out from right under her nose.

Her head banging against the table created a loud noise that scared the whole class, some students even jumped.

"Marinette!" The teacher called out, causing Marinette to sit back up again, her head still making random circular movements.

"Y- Yes miss...?" Marinette slurred, attempting to stand up, but immediately fell back into her seat.

Marinette gulped, feeling all her classmate's eyes on her. Some snickered, some stared in disappointment.

"Go to the Principal's Office. This is the third time you have distracted the class and myself, if you can't concentrate, then I suggest you leave" The teacher demanded as she pointed at the door.

Marinette processed her words slowly, and stood there for around 1 minute, suddenly getting what she said. She nodded slowly, grabbing her bag from underneath her seat. She walked down the stairs slowly and carefully, hoping she wouldn't fall, **again**.

At the corner of her eyes, Marinette could feel Alya's gaze on her. Marinette hanged her head in shame.

After the incident three months ago, no one in her class, especially Alya, talked to her, no one treated her the same as before, but more like an outcast. Marinette wished she could say something to Alya, but what?

Marinette shook her head and tentatively reached the doorknob, and twisted it ever so slowly. She opened it, and a gust of wind and rain had engulfed her, throwing some leaves on her as well. It took her some time to process what had just happened. Her mind snapped open when she heard everyone's laughter.

Everyone laughed in hysteric as some pointed at her, clutching at their stomachs. Marinette inhaled deeply as she sighed and wiped the wet leaves off of her clothes and slammed the door shut behind her.

Marinette shivered as she gripped the end of her blazer tightly, forcing herself to walk to the Principal's office. TIkki poked out of Marinette's purse, staring at her in utter confusion, "Please Marinette, what's going on? You haven't been talking ever since yesterday..." Tikki begged politely, blinking her eyelashes at Marinette, hoping it could somehow cheer her up.

"Your Ladybug right?".

Marinette's eyes shot open.

 _"I can't believe he chose_ _ **you**_ _"_

Marinette's legs began to wobble as she slightly collapsed onto the fence, gripping her head tightly, "He..." She whispered, her eyes widening in realisation.

" **He**..." She repeated once more as Tikki looked at her, creasing her eyebrows together.

"He has the answer!" Marinette called out as she began running down the stairs as fast as she could, suddenly feeling a breath of energy overflowing her, her feet hitting the wet puddles, formed by the rain.

She jogged,she ran, and now... She began to sprint as fast as she could, away from the school. Marinette honestly couldn't care if she got in trouble, right now... She had to see **him**.

She ran for hours, shower like rain hitting her eyelashes, almost blinding her. She covered her eyes using the sleeve of her shirt, and ran faster and faster, desperate to get there in time, "Hopefully he's open" She begged as she turned the corner, into a slight dark alleyway.

"Hopefully **who**!?" Tikki responded, digging deeper into the soft, velvet of Marinette's purse.

It felt like it had been hours, it really did, as Marinette stood in front of the bamboo door. Dripping and puffing insanely. Her clothes we're drenched, her hair was filled with water, it was as if she had went into the shower with her clothes on, and came back out. She wiped her face multiple times, eyeing the wet trail she had accidently caused on the carpet.

Marinette gulped, her hand inches away from knocking.

Tikki popped out of her purse, eyeing Marinette's hand, "Do you think he can help?" Tikki asked shakily.

Marinette looked at her, a sad smile forming at the tip of her lips, "There's only one way too find out" Marinette replied as she knocked once on the door loudly.

Marinette and Tikki waited impatiently, hoping that the door would open. They waited for a few minutes, suddenly getting a bit tired. Then, out of nowhere.

 _SLAM_

The door slammed wide open against the wall, a tired looking Master Fu, popping out of the shadows, his eyes filled with dark circles, "Marinette...?" He began.

"We need your help..." Marinette begged as she looked down at Tikki.

Master Fu rubbed at his eyes vigrously as he began forcing them to widen open, "What is it...?" He questioned softly, slowly bringing Marinette into the warm room.

" **It's Chat...** "


	9. One Big Story

•○•

 **One Big Story**

•○•

Master Fu stood still for quite a while. It was as if he was trying to process everything as he then shut the door behind Marinette's back.

She gulped and saw him pacing around the room, locking everything that could be locked, shutting all the lights so that the only light that you could see, was the dim light of the candle, placed in the middle of the room. She inhaled deeply, smelling the ancient like smell that consumed the room. Her smelling this type of smell almost made her faint. Marinette had to keep her balance by placing her wet hands against the desk.

Master Fu suddenly popped out of the dark shadows, holding a blanket, to which he then wrapped around Marinette's shaking shoulders, "Thank you..." She thanked quietly as she followed him towards his study area, amazed by how many books he read.

Master Fu began dusting off all of the dust, formed at the top of the books and placed them back in the shelves, "So what is the problem Marinette?" He questioned, suddenly realizing her quiet mood.

She tightened the blanket around her shoulders, hoping that it would be able to make her feel more warm, "Chat is ill..." She whispered loud enough for Master Fu to hear.

He slowly walked to his desk, shakily grabbing his teacup and took a large gulp from it, "You need to be more specific..." He sassed as pointed at the teapot, asking if she wanted some.

Marinette shook her head, biting her lip tentatively, her hands starting to shake insanely. She inhaled deeply, looking around the room for something that could possibly comfort her. But to be honest, it was too dark for her to see anything anyway. She searched and laid her eyes on the flickering candle light, illuminating the gold vase it was placed on.

She took a deep breath of the scent that it was creating, which calmed her whole nerves. She suddenly felt as if her voice had been opened as she brushed the strands of her that fell at the front of her face, "Chat Noir has a **virus** ".

 _Crash_

The noise was so sudden, the warmth that the candle had created disappeared as Marinette turned around instantly, a broken teacup catching her eye.

Marinette's breath hitched as she looked up, instantly running towards Master Fu, careful not to step on the glass, "Master Fu!" She croaked as she hold onto him tightly, making sure he wouldn't fall over.

"No..." He whispered, staring into empty space.

"What?" Marinette responded, slowly taking him towards his chair.

"No... Not **again**...".

Her eyes widened, hearing those words come out. She placed him on his chair, and rushed to get some more tea, praying that it would be able to calm him down.

His hands were shaking so much that she had to actually hold his hands still, so she could place the tea between his palms.

She paced around the room, searching for an extra blanket to wrap around Master Fu. Once she found a blanket at the corner of the room, she rushed towards it and ran back to him, wrapping his shivering shoulders tightly, "Master Fu..." She began as her eyes caught a matchbox with one lonely match.

She lit it up, and lit one more candle, so that they could both see better, "What do you mean... By not again?" She questioned as she placed her hands close to the flames, feeling the warmth engulf her again.

He gave no answer.

"This wasn't the first time that this had happened... Right?" She continued on, waiting for a slight word, or even a nod or headshake.

Still no answer.

"Please Master Fu..." She begged as she placed her soft hands over his.

He stayed silent for a while, slowly moving his head towards Wayzz, his kwami and Tikki. Wayzz and Tikki then looked at eachother, wondering if they **should** tell Marinette what had happened before. Tikki swallowed and nodded her little head towards Wayss, who in response, widened his eyes.

Wayzz flew up to Marinette, coughing multiple times as he lands at the palms of her hands, "Yes, this wasn't the first time that this had happened..." Wayzz confessed as he stared at the blank looking Master Fu.

He coughed once more, "Um... When Master Fu was still in his younger age, along with Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina etc..." He paused, turned his head towards Tikki, begging for help. Tikki nodded and flew up towards him, landing right next to Wayzz.

"Chat Noir was strucked too... He got struck by protecting Ladybug also".

"In distress, Ladybug rushed towards him, begging Chat to open his eyes. He did, but the whole team knew that something was off" Wayzz cut in as Marinette's eyes widened everytime they continued the story.

Tikki gulped, "Ladybug tried to do everything she could to cure him, she even travelled mostly around the world, searching for something, anything...".

"It took a long time, but A- Amelie, who is Ladybug... Was able to find **one** cure... But... This cure that she could perform, would destory Chat forever".

Wayzz suddenly began sniffing, light tear marks started trailing down his round cheeks, "This had been going on for almost a year, the pain, the anger that almost drove Chat insane" Wayzz gave out a sad smile, "The thing that was keeping Chat sane, was Ladybug's love for him".

His smile died down, the candle that Marinette blew out suddenly, and all that was left was the little light, flickering around the room, "But then... There was one fight where everything went wrong..." He choked as Tikki began patting his back.

"The whole team was fighting. Fighting for their lives if you want to be more specific... This was the most hardest battle that the team had ever faced, Ladybug and Chat Noir were beaten up terribly...".

"This fight had been going on for days... Most of the buildings were already destroyed... Volpina was killed in the process..." Tikki sniffed, tears starting to build up, "Then... When the fight was over... When Ladybug thought it was all over... Cha- He..." She paused, looking at Wayzz, he too, having tears in his eyes.

"The virus activated and he..." Tikki chattered, forcing her mouth to open to which no words came out.

"He...?" Marinette froze, the cold consuming her again.

" **He killed the one he loved** "

•○•

Marinette froze for minutes. The candle had blew out, the cold instantly enveloping her. The darkness taking her sight as she stared in blank space, processing what Master Fu had said. She began to shake insanely. She shook so much that even her the blanket around her shoulders had fallen off. Her pupils had grown tinier as she forced her mouth to open, hoping something would come out.

"H- He..." She paused, her throat feeling parched. It was as if someone had went inside her and sucked up all of the air inside her that she possessed.

"H- He killed... L- Ladybug?" She said finally, her palms finding their way towards her mouth.

Even though she couldn't see Master Fu, she could practically sense him nodding his head in sadness.

Her eyes widened.

It was as if her world was starting fall apart even more. First, Chat had left her, her parents didn't talk to her, or trust her... The same goes with Alya. She lost everyone, and now... She will lose her own life.

"After he killed her... His eyes went back to normal, the mark on his chest disappeared and I stood there, in horror... Doing nothing and watching the one I used to love, die by her lover's hands..." He muttered, suddenly grabbing a picture off of the wall.

"In depression... Chat Noir killed himself..." He stuttered, "Even though he had been cured... His world had been taken away from him by **his** hands".

Her eyes shot opened.

She couldn't think properly, all these thoughts that rushed through her brain like a wave crashing against the shore. Now, Marinette truly felt as if she was going to go crazy. She couldn't stay any more, she wanted to be alone... She had to get out of here. She stood up instantly, the strands from her bangs fell in front of her eyes as she slowly turned, walking towards the direction of the door.

"Marinette...?" Tikki called out as she flew towards Marinette.

Marinette made no sound whatsoever as she continued to walk ever so slowly. Her hands reached the doorknob, and she felt as slow as a zombie as she turned the doorknob ever so softly.

She left the room, once she was out of the building, she ran... She ran with all her might, as Tikki tailed behind her.

She felt the wind brushing through her messed up her, her feet splashing against the puddles formed by the storm that had happened before. Marinette didn't even stop, she ran all the way back to her school gates, her heart pounding insanely. Her head was filled with all these thoughts, suddenly feeling like her body could break instantly. She couldn't take it any more, she placed her back against the cold walls and slowly slid down, hugging her knees along the way as she began to cry.

Tikki's eyes we're filled with sadness as she flew towards Marinette's cheek, making sure no one was here and hugged her, "I'm sorry that you had to find out about it this way..." Tikki apologised as she hugged her tighter and tighter.

"I caused this... Chat is going to die if I do nothing, I will most likely die if I do nothing too" Marinette began.

"Your afraid of dying aren't you...?" Tikki guessed as she looked at Marinette, who gave out a loud sarcastic laugh.

"I don't care if I die..." She coughed as she looked at Tikki's shocked eyes, "No one would even care if I die. The thing that I **do** worry about, is what will Chat do... When he finds out that I died from **his** hands..." She questioned herself as she wiped at her teary eyes.

"Would he kill himself...?" She blurted out, her eyes starting to swell up.

"All of this, is because of me... I thought that I could save him, I thought I could **do** something. And now I can't... He will disappear if I'm alive or if I'm **dead**...".

•○•

Marinette returned to school solemnly, and just as expected... No one knew that she was gone for some time now...

Marinette tried her best to not think about the story too much, but that was all that came through her mind... The blast, the fight... **The death**... It was all too much, she couldn't focus on one single word that the teacher was saying, instead, she simply stared into the cream coloured wall, thinking of where Chat could possibly be now... "Maybe I should take him to Master Fu..." She whispered ever so quietly, but loud enough for Tikki to hear.

"Wouldn't Chat be suspicious as to why you know this healer...?" Tikki mumbled from the bag.

Marinette sighed and scrunched up the paper she was working on and threw it across the table, accidentally hitting Nino, "Sorry...".

Nino gave up a small thumbs up, indicating it was all good as Marinette turned back to her desk and continued staring into blank space. Marinette thought about how Chat would react if Marinette had shown him who Master Fu is, "Maybe it's time to reveal my indentity..." Marinette murmured as she could sense Tikki's eyes going wide.

The bell had then rung, but that wasn't the noise that had snapped Marinette back into reality. Suddenly out of no where, a tanned brown hand, filled with gold bracelets, slammed her hand on top of Marinette's desk, causing her papers to fly out everywhere, "Well well, isn't it my favourite dead girl, Marinette Dumpling Cheng" Chloe greeted sarcastically as she heaved herself up, placing her bottom on her work.

Marinette would usually say something back, would usually cause a little fight between the two, but now... It felt as if Marinette had no energy to say on little sentence to Chloe.

Chloe snickered along with a group students that suddenly popped out of nowhere, joining the bully, "Aw, **cat** caught your tongue Dumpling?" She pried.

Suddenly hearing that sentence caused Marinette's heart to ache as Marinette tried to raise from her seat. She then felt a sudden force, from her shoulders as a male student had grabbed her slim shoulders and forced her down back into her seat, "Kind of curious as to what you did to Chat Noir to notice you..." This man had said as he slowly leaned in, whilst the other students started laughing.

"They're perfect for eachother, second grade people afterall!" Chloe laughed as Sabrina hugged herself in slight fear, turning her head away from Marinette. It was obvious that Sabrina didn't want this to happen.

Marinette hanged her head low, refusing to look at all the eyes that had laid on her...

"What do you think they do with each other when they're alone!" A girl called out as whispers had then occured.

"For a guy like him, they're most likely quite **feisty** together" Male number two chuckled.

"Well let's see about that..." Male number one said huskily as his hand leaned in, reaching for the buttons of her shirt and slowly **unbuttoned** one.

Her eyes widened instantly as she raised her hands as quickly as possible and slapped his hand away hard, suddenly realising she had enough, "Don't you dare touch me again" She demanded as she stood up, quickly grabbing her stuff and began to walk, making the guy stumble backwards.

"Gee Zack! Your right" Male number one called out as his hand snatched Marinette's wrist and forced her to turn around.

"This girl is fiesty..." He whispered, biting his lip.

Marinette was prepared to punch this dude... Literally, until she head footsteps approaching the crowd.

 _SMACK!_

The slap echoed throughout the room, as everyone stared at Alya in terror, her fists clenching together, "You heard her Dan, now get up and don't you dare touch her again" Alya warned, whilst Nino came up from behind her, holding male student number two by his collar and pushed him towards Alya. The two both stared at Nino and Alya with a blank expression, "How cute..." The guys had said as everyone scurried away from the Marinette, Alya and Nino.

Marinette stood still for quite a while, once again processing what had happened. She gulped and slowly walked up towards Alya and Nino, "Thanks guys..." Marinette thanked as Nino gave up the thumbs up.

Alya stood quiet for a while as she then walked up to Marinette. Marinette gulped, noticing at how tall Alya has grown. It had been a long time since Marinette or Alya, said one word to each other, whenever they saw each other they were always forced to look away. Marinette was ashamed to look at Alya, knowing that she had straight up lied to her, "It's okay, you would of done the same for me..." Alya smiled.

Marinette widened her eyes, not expecting this reaction from Alya, "Those goddamn idiots" Alya cursed as she rubbed at her temples repeatedly, "Calling you a **dead** girl" Alya groaned as her eyes met Marinette again.

"I'm sorry that I made you go through all of this trouble..." Alya apologised as Marinette stared at her, her mouth opening.

"I- I should be the one to say sorry... I should have told you that I have been hanging out with Chat Noir..." She paused at his name.

Alya shook her head, "I don't blame you for not telling me, but..." She stopped and looked away, "Please try to be careful next time..." Alya begged as Nino nodded.

Marinette smiled, "Of course".

Alya looked back and hugged her, "It looks like we're back in business" Alya beamed as she hugged her tighter and tighter.

Once Alya had untied her arms around her, she linked her arms with Nino's and began to walk away. Her tall boots clicked against the wooden floor as she gracefully walked down the flat stairs. Alya was at the door and was about to leave until she stopped, and turned around, "I almost forgot..." Alya whispered as she looked back at Marinette.

 **"Happy Birthday Marinette..."**

•○•

She was running, running for her life. She dodged the blasts that Heart Changer was throwing at her as she ducked underneath a car. She flinched at the pieces of glass right beneath her palms as she saw James and Fu, attempting to distract Heart Changer for her, "AMELIE!" Fu yelled as he got up from his spot and pushed her out of the way, just in time before a car could hit her.

 _Amelie... But, that's not my name..._

"This is a vision..." She realised suddenly as Fu stared at her in confusion.

"What?!" Fu shouted louder, shielding her from the destruction.

She shook her head, not knowing what she was saying, "Nothing, thank you Fu!" She thanked as her eyes caught an injured Chat Noir. Her eyes widened as she slowly pushed Fu out of the way and ran towards Chat Noir.

"James! Are you alright?" She questioned as she picked him up from the ground, giving him support. Her eyes caught a lonely looking pole that would be useful for a cane as she threw her yo-yo and grabbed it.

"I'm fine love... Jus- Give me some time" He puffed as he quickly kissed her.

She closed her eyes and accepted his kiss, tilting her head slightly. She pulled away, gave him the metal pole and nodded, swinging her yo-yo towards Heart Changer.

The scene had turned black, and Marinette had found herself in a dark room. It was so dark that she even thought she was floating for a minute. Her mind was blown, that wasn't her... That was **Amelie**..., "Was that... A vision from the past...?" Marinette questioned as a door had appeared out of nowhere. Her heart began to beat fast as she gulped, slowly walking towards the door, her feet making no sound whatsoever. She shakily reached for the doorknob and was now drawn into another vision.

Amelie cried, her tears flying out of her cheeks as she ran towards the lifeless body Chat Noir, "JAMES!" She cried as she fell to her knees, using all of her strength to heave up the large rock that was on top of Chat.

"PLEASE! WAKE UP!" She begged as she pulled him into her arms, his blood suddenly dripping on hers. She hugged him tighter, and cried harder and louder.

"Please..." She whimpered as she placed her cut lips on his.

She waited for some kind of response, anything, but he didn't give out anything in return. Her tears began to come out like a never ending waterfall as she kissed him harder, noticing in the corner of her eyes, Fu standing there...

 _SLASH!_

"AMELIE!" Fu cried.

Her eyes widened, her lips parted away from Chat's as she slowly looked down and stared at her stomach, a pole catching her eye... She looked up and stared into Chat's green eyes, shaking his head hard as he stared in horror to what he had done, "N- No..." He whispered, his hands instantly wrapping around her falling body.

She ran her hand against her stomach, the blood slowly coming out. Tears escaped out of her eyes as she had realised, that Chat had been cured...

"C- Chat..."

A blast of lightning jolted and Marinette had found herself, not in Amelie's body, but in herself's... On a rooftop, "Chat..." She whispered, finding her back pressed against the cold, broken chimney. The lightning came out again, the rain poured harder against her cold skin. She gulped, her throat feeling parched as she was desperate to escape, but she was soon caged in by Chat Noir's body. His lifeless eyes stared deeply into hers as he slowly gripped the sharp pole against his palms.

"Please Chat... This isn't you..." She begged, as she attempted to kick him.

He leaned in and held her wrists tight, his legs were able to stop Marinette's crazy kicking. The tears escaped her eyes and trailed down her cheeks as she flinched at the pain, "C- Chat..." She winced as his claws dig deeper in her thin wrists.

She shut her eyes tight, " **I** **love you** "

Marinette gasped as she sat up from her bed instantly, accidentally causing Tikki to flung out from her sleeping spot, which was originally Marinette's head. The rain, Chat, Amelie, Fu... Everything had disappeared and she found herself in her usual spot in her bedroom. Marinette quickly pinched herself and flinched at the quick pain, "It was just a dream..." She whispered quietly, wiping her eyes, noticing that tears had come out.

 _Or vision..._

Tikki groaned tiredly as she rubbed her face repeatedly and flew towards Marinette, landing right on top of her knees, "Another nightmare...?" She yawned as Marinette carefully cupped her tiny kwami in the palm of her hands.

Marinette shook her head, "This time, I don't know..." She responded as she got out from the sheets of her bed, slowly walking towards the large window that showed all of Paris. The full moon was out today, and it's beautiful light had illuminated all of Paris, adding that shiny look at it, "Paris has never looked this beautiful..." Marinette whispered not knowingly as Tikki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..."

Marinette sighed solemnly, strands of hair falling in front of her eyes as she turned and placed her back against the cold windows, slowly sliding down until she reached the cold floor, "Tikki..." She called out quietly as Tikki turned her head towards Marinette.

"I saw how Amelie died..." Marinette confessed as Tikki's pupils went tinier, her breath almost stopping.

" **I also saw Chat killing me...** " Marinette said lastly as she wiped at the tears coming out of Tikki's massive eyes.

She paused slightly and looked at TIkki's bright, blue, heavenly eyes, "I said I love you to Chat... And that was the end of it..." She whispered as she placed her head at the back of the window and stared into darkness, brushing her fingers through the curls of her hairs.

"I need to see him Tikki..." She admitted as she began to feel her heart pounding terribly.

Tikki flew out of Marinette's hands staring at her with wide eyes, "How Mari?" Tikki questioned as her eyes slowly trailed down to Marinette's earrings.

"I think I need to transform to do that" Marinette chuckled lightly, with a slight sad tone to it.

Tikki placed her tiny hands on Mari's soft cheeks, "Are you even ready for this?" TIkki asked and sat back down on Marinette's hands.

Marinette gave out a small laugh, "No, but I need to see him... I can't stand this any longer" She declared as she stood up, getting prepared to transform.

"TIkki, transform m-"

Marinette paused for a slight moment when she heard a knock coming from behind her. Tikki instantly hid her bright aura and ran for cover. Marinette turned slightly, her heart began to race unexpectedly as she stared at the black figure who was outside of her window. Her cheeks began to burn, she felt like she couldn't breath when she felt hot tears come out from her eye sockets.

" **C- Chat?** "

•○•


	10. One Little Time Together

•○•

 **One Little Time Together**

•○•

Her cheeks began to heat up, her heart pounded insanely as it almost felt like it would pop right out of her puffing chest. She felt the tears rise up again as she shakily placed the palm of her hand, against the cold window. Her breath fogged up the glass as she stood closer, whilst Chat, mirrored her actions.

They stood still for quite a while until he stood back and ran towards where the direction of the balcony would be. Her breath hitched, noticing his sudden disappearance as she picked up her pace and sprinted towards the balcony's direction.

Once she reached the ladder which led up to her trapdoor, she climbed up as fast as she could, puffing insanely, not wanting him to leave her. Her mind was racing, it was filled with questions as it rushed through her brain. Was it Chat? Was it someone else? If it's him, why is he here? Is he okay? All these thoughts ran through her head and it almost felt like she was going to get a headache. She opened the trapdoor and poked her head out, the wind instantly blowing her hair in front of her face, noticing a black figure sitting on his toes peacefully on her fence, almost like a cat, waiting...

Marinette inhaled deeply, the cold air consuming her as it had then sent chills down her back. She stood up slowly, allowing the trapdoor to shut by itself as she had slowly walked up to the cat like figure.

It was dark, a storm had just finished and it left a dark cloud hanging above the city of Paris. She couldn't see exactly what his expression was. That was when until the clouds had moved, and allowed the moon to shine bright against Paris once again. The lights of Paris shone brightly, illuminating Chat's bell that hanged around his neck. When she stood closer to him, she had then finally noticed the scars forming on his face, the virus poking out from underneath of the red scarf that he wore, "I- I'm not dreaming, am I...?" She stuttered as she nervously raised her hand towards his face.

Marinette's breath hitched when she made contact with his soft face and tilted it slightly, his head leaning into her touch. He slowly raised his hand and gently covered her hand with his, pulling it towards his chest. She heard his slow heartbeat and began to feel the tears trailing down her cheeks, "I'm real..." He whispered.

She didn't allow him to say anything else when she pulled him instantly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly, crying with all her heart. He was shocked, his eyes widened when he heard her tears but soon accepted the hug when he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close against him. She cried and cried whilst placing her hands in his messy hair, probably messing it up even more, "I- It's you... It's you" She repeated.

"I- I missed you so much, I thought you didn't want to see me again, I- I thought-" She whimpered as his body stiffened from hearing her words. _I thought you didn't want to see me again._

He shook his head hard and suddenly snuggled his face against her neck, pulling her tightly against him, "Why would you think that...?" He questioned as he clutched at the fabric of her shirt.

He pulled back and placed his forehead against hers, holding her cheeks softly as he traced his clawed fingers against the bottom of her lip, "Everyday, I woke up, and the first thing that came up on my mind was **you**. I suffered because I couldn't see you, I thought that if I left you, you'd be safer, I thought that you didn't want to see **me**. I thought so many things that it left me almost crazy, I feel like I am only sane when I'm with you..." He confessed as he too, felt tears coming out. He had never felt this warm, and love for three months, and he hated those months.

"C- Chat..."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I couldn't protect you, I promised that I make it up to you by never leaving you... And then I left you for three months..." He continued.

Her eyes widened and she pulled back from him, staring into his sad eyes, feeling that heartache spreading throughout her body when she saw his suffering, "Please, don't be sorry... Your here now, that's all that matters" _I can save you now_. She desperately wanted to say, until Chat stood extremely closer towards her.

"Is it really...?" He questioned solemnly, his voice in a low tone as he thread his fingers through her petite ones and pulled her slowly towards him, "I- I heard what people were doing to you... I saw the rumours... I heard from my own ears what the people were saying, it's all because of me... You had to go through this for three months, **alone**..." He whispered as his sad eyes stared into her heavenly blue ones.

Her shoulders dropped sadly when she saw his sadness through his eyes, the eyes that led to his soul. She stood closer and placed her free hand against his beating chest, "S- So did you... You had to go through that pain... **Alone** too..." She pointed it out sadly, lifting her head up so she can meet his eyes again.

"But I'm not alone any more..." He whispered as he head inched slowly towards hers.

She couldn't help but feel her toes rising slightly, realising her eyes closing. When her eyes fully closed, a flash of images rushed through her mind, the vision of Chat Noir killing Amelie popped up.

 _The rain had came out of nowhere and she found herself at the rooftop again, running this time. She ran with her might, careful not to slip as she then ran into a dead end, her heart racing against time._

 _She heard footsteps and she instantly turned around, her hair whipping her cheeks as Chat's zombie like body started inching towards hers, holding a sharp item in his hands, "Chat please... Please no... Don't do this to yourself..." She whimpered, feeling the brick wall against her back._

 _She shook with fear, afraid as to what he was going to do next. Her heart beated rapidly as her hand waved around insanely behind her back, trying to find anything. Her hand hit a cold type of metal and she instantly grabbed it. She gripped it tightly against her palms as she felt the tears trickle down her face, "I'm sorry Chat"._

Marinette's eyes widened as she pushed herself away from Chat Noir, slipping accidentally and landing on her elbows, "Marinette!" Chat called out as he ran towards her.

When he tried to help her, Marinette suddenly shook him off of her, the images flashing through her mind again, "Marinette...?" Chat whispered quietly as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

Her chest was heaving up and down, her throat feeling parched as she looked at Chat's worried eyes. _He won't do that... That's not Chat..._ She thought to herself as she inhaled deeply, taking Chat's hand and pulling herself up, "I- I'm fine..." She answered, the rain suddenly coming down the dark sky at the exact moment, hinting Marinette's mood to Chat.

"Lets get inside" Chat informed as he pulled her towards the trapdoor.

Once they reached inside, Chat instantly began to feel woozy and fell, clutching at his chest. Marinette turned around and ran towards him, catching him before he could fall to the ground completely, "Chat!" She choked as she held his hand tightly.

He was shaking, his skin suddenly felt cold and his eyes were turning to that dull colour that she feared, "P- Pocket" He stuttered as he pointed at his pocket at his side.

She instantly reached for his pocket and took out a container that she instantly dropped, "Chat..." She gasped as she picked it up again and read the label, " **Painkillers**...?" She repeated as she stared at Chat in horror.

He immediately stood back up and grabbed the pills from her hands and took at least three pills, causing him to cough multiple times. She softly patted his back, still shocked at what he was doing to himself, "Why...?" She asked as she held his face softly, turning his head to face hers.

Even though his head was directly looking at hers, his eyes were fixed on the ground, like he was ashamed at what he was doing, "That's the only thing that can help me" He explained as he sat back up.

"How many pills have you been taking...?" She questioned, afraid as to what she might hear.

He stayed silent for a while, not looking at her as his blond strands fall in front of his eyes, "Chat..." She repeated, his hand leaving hers as he stood up and walked towards the window, showing the view of what Marinette had watched before.

He stood there, enduring the view as Marinette had then stood up and walked slowly towards him, clutching the pills in her hands, "Enough to make me hallucinate most of the time..." He responded plainly.

Marinette's breath hitched as she took one more step forward, and started to notice the virus appearing on his neck, "Marinette, I'm dying..." He confessed, his eyes widening when he felt arms wrapping around his waist.

She hugged him from the back, placing her head against his back, her eyes on the breakage of tears, "I figured..." She answered, her hands tightening around him.

She shut her eyes, and felt Chat's body warm up just a bit slightly, "Why do you do this to yourself...?" She whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks again.

He stood still for a while, simply enduring the warmth that she had brought to him. It had been three months, three months of being along, feeling cold, feeling **unwanted**. But here is now, hearing Marinette asking him why he was doing this to himself, hearing her **care**. His facial expressions softened as he turned around and held her face, lifting it up so that she could face him, "No one would care if I was gone... Not even my own **father** " He explained as he turned to face her, his eyes getting watery.

Her eyes shot open, hearing those words from him made her heart ache. _No one would care...?_

She stiffened, realising that she had thought the exact same thing, that no one would care if she was gone too. Marinette shook her head whilst dropping the pills and held his collar tightly against her palms, "No Chat, don't say that, don't you dare say that. I care, your kwami cares, your mother cares! So many people care about you Chat. M- Maybe you just can't see it. If you go, how would the people that care and love you feel?" She rambled aimlessly, shaking Chat like crazy.

His green eyes widened, almost like the size of tennis balls when he heard those words from her. His heart warmed, his heart began to pound insanely as his breath had quickened it's pace, "M- Marinet-".

"No, don't say anything else, don't deny me Chat" She denied as she lets go of his collar, stepping back and staring at him with her sad eyes.

"Chat, your so important... Important to everyone, you're important to me! You weren't put on this earth to get some virus and die!" She burst out as she clenched her fists tight, feeling her nails digging into her palm.

Adrien's heart warmed and it almost felt as if he was starting to feel better. He stepped forward a little, attempting to calm down Marinette, but ended up making her step backwards.

"How would we all feel? How... How would I feel!" Her eyes widened and she suddenly released her clenched fists as she stood still for a moment, staring at his emerald like eyes.

Her cheeks turned red as she then began to bite her lip. She shook her head and collapsed onto her bed, hiding her face with her palms, "I'm so selfish..." She whispered as Chat's shoulders dropped in sadness, processing all those words she said in his head. _You weren't put on this earth to get some virus and die!_

He stood silent for quite some time as he hanged his head low, his bangs falling in front of his face. He felt the tears trickle down his cheeks and land on the wooden floor as he stepped forward and sat next to Marinette, looking at her hiding her face from him.

It had been 3 months without seeing her, everyday he kept on think about her, about how she was doing, how she was going on with her life. Apparently it wasn't good, he never felt so stupid. When he finally worked up the courage to see her again, he thought that their conversation would make him feel better, but no... He felt worse. He left her to fend for herself for three months. All he wants do, is to protect her and for her to be happy, but all he did was make her more sadder from his words...

He gulped and self consciously felt his arm rising and brushing his clawed fingers against her swollen cheeks. She stifled a noise as she looked up from her hands, her hair sticking up, almost like a cat, "C- Chat..." She stuttered, refusing to face to his direction.

"Marinette..." He whispered as he felt himself leaning in closer and closer.

Her cheeks burnt as she could feel his presence inching towards her, she could feel the faintest slight of breath against her neck when he went closer.

She felt his arms slowly wrap around her waist and pulled her closer towards him, her whole body turning to face his. He pulled harder and she stifled a noise when she felt his arms tightening against her waist and his face nuzzled against her neck. She could feel his heartbeat beating rapidly and hear his heavy breathing right next to her ear, "I'm sorry..." He apologised again as he tightened his grip around her.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you... I'm sorry for saying that, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry that I made you wait for me for three months..." He rambled as his mouth muffled against her neck, tickling her slightly.

"C- Chat" She repeated as her whole body started to warm up from whole close they were together, and also listening to all the words he was saying.

"I was scared... I thought you hate me if you saw me again..." He confessed, causing her eyes to widen open.

"Chat... I could never hate you..." She admitted as she soothed his back, rubbing it in circles every once in a while.

"Even if you leave me... Even if you attack me... Even if you hate **me** , I could never hate you..." She whispered, pulling away from him and placing her forehead against his, "But would you hate someone like me...? Someone who stepped into your life and made you like this..." She questioned, brushing the tears off of his face.

His brushed his finger against the bottom of her soft lips as he leans in closer, lowering his eyes a little, "Of course not, I could never hate you Marinette... In fact, I would say the complete opposite" He smiled softly, suddenly realising what he had said as he widened his eyes.

"I- I mean-"

Marinette chuckled lightly as she placed her soft pointer finger on his lips, pausing him in his sentence, "You dumb cat..." She said, giving a sad smile, feeling the atmosphere around them changing.

"I miss this..."

"I miss you" Chat replied confidently as Marinette slapped him on the shoulder playfully.

Chat placed his gloved hand against her soft cheek and tilted her head towards the left, slowly leaning in closer so their foreheads we're together once again, his facial expression turning a bit sad again, "I can't lose you again..." He whispered, tracing her lips once again as she blushed intensely.

"And neither can I..." She admitted as she too, felt her self leaning in.

They both found themselves leaning in closer and closer, feeling their breaths hitting their nose's as their eyes lowered every time. All was silent, all they could hear was their two breaths puffing insanely. It was so quiet that she could even hear a pin drop, "Chat what are you doing..." She whispered curiously, inching closer.

"What are you doing...?"

"Leaning in, you...?"

"Your funny Marinette..." He whispered huskily.

"Your sly Chat-"

Her sentence had been cut when their lips had touched. She shuts her eyes slowly and endured the warmth of his body slowly pressing against hers. Marinette melts into a puddle of water as she felt her body slowly loosing it's balance. She winded her arms around his soft neck and slowly fell backwards, collapsing onto the bed, bringing Chat with her.

He makes a noise of surprise as he uses his elbows to steady himself, his weight over hers as he presses his lips against hers more harder, causing her to squeak.

She parts her mouth and suddenly moves her hands higher and finds them resting against his messy, golden blonde hair.

They stay tangled around each other for quite a while on the bed when suddenly, a familiar noise had beeped. Chat showed no signs of leaving as they still continued to kiss each other, "Chat... Your ring" She muffled as his lips returned to hers. She sighed and and held his face softly, suddenly feeling the cold, metal of his ring pressed against her waist, which sent shivers all around her body.

 _Beep, Beep_

There it goes again, and still Chat showed no signs of stopping, "Chat... Ring, listen to me" She repeated as she had then heard the third beep and got up, spun him around and now had found herself on top of him, holding his wrists.

"Well, the tables have turned" Marinette blushed as she slowly released her grip on him.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear the beep since all I heard was my name being called out" Chat smirked which earned him a slap on the shoulder.

"One more of that, and you won't earn anymore kisses" She chuckled, watching his eyes widen open.

"Oh dear, that be catastrophic" He gasped as he placed his hand on his chest.

She smiled softly, placing her finger on his lips, which caused him to shut up, "Listen... At 9pm, I want you to meet me at the street near the left of the theatre. There's someone I want you to meet, I think he can help you" She explained as he listened intentively.

His eyes widened like tennis balls when he heard those words coming from her, a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, "I can be cured...?" He questioned, his hopes rising up.

"Hopefully..." She whispered as she leaned in closer pressing her lips against his forehead, "Now, go... I'll meet you tomorrow" She told as she got off of him and led him to the trap door.

Once she went outside again, she could smell the dampness from the rain. The wind blew hard against her cheek and she began to shiver, "Au revoir Marinette..." He whispered as he quickly gave a peck close to the tip of her lips.

"Au revoir Chat..." She responded as she gave a wave towards him.

He smiled and was about to jump off when suddenly, he remembered something. He turned around and gave her a box wrapped nicely with ribbons all around it.

" **Happy Birthday Marinette**..."


	11. One Little Trip

•○•

 **One Little Trip**

•○•

Marinette checked the outside of her room so many times that it almost made her blind by seeing the same light, pink couch every five seconds. Marinette bit her lip once more, whilst ever so slowly opening the door one last time, checking if her parents might randomly come out of their rooms. All was silent, everything was dark and the single thing that was lighting the whole room was the moon once again.

Marinette sighed as she slipped on her boots and grabbed her purse, to which Tikki then flew in, "Are you sure their asleep?" Tikki whispered as Marinette shakily placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Hopefully...".

The door opened wide, causing a squeak that scared Marinette to death. She froze, hearing shuffling from her parents room, "Shite..." She cursed as she took a deep breath and decided it was now or never.

She swallowed her fear and closed the door carefully behind her, using her phone as a torch so she wouldn't trip and fall off of the stairs like she did last time. Every step she took, sent chills down her back. That feeling of when that girl in the horror movies walks down or up the stairs ever so carefully and there is always that one time when she is almost at the bottom or the top, and her foot makes one squeaky noise...

Just when Marinette had thought of that, her stupid foot pressed against the last step and caused a creak to echo throughout the entire room, almost sounding like a ghost...

She froze, and suddenly heard the door opening from her parents room, catching a glimpse of a bright yellow line getting wider and wider. Marinette panicked and ran quietly towards the couch, and laid her body against the itchy carpet. Whilst she was on the ground, she placed her ear against it and heard footsteps inching closer and closer towards the kitchen. She heard someone opening the fridge and pouring something into a glass. She stiffened when she heard the footsteps approaching her and instantly shut her eyes, somehow hoping that "shutting" your eyes could make you disappear, apparently it didn't.

In the corner of her eye, she saw her father's massive bare foot stood near the couch. He was really tired, Marinette could see it in his eyes since he couldn't even keep them open. Her father stayed there for quite a while as he she could almost see his head spinning in funny directions. He then shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the room, leaving Marinette relieved.

Marinette and Tikki looked at each other, giving a wink simultaneously.

" **Time to go**..."

•○•

Marinette had technically slapped herself multiple times for being such a irresponsible, clutz, considering how many times she tripped over when she was walking towards the theatre. Marinette walked out of her home dizzily, realising that she had just sneaked out in the most baddass way, at least that's what she thought...

She continued to walk quickly and endured the beautiful night sky, which welcomed her with a nice, cool breeze that brushed through her entire body nicely. She breathed in the nice damp air, as it originally rained a couple minutes before, glad to be out of her ninja, drunken state. She sighed tiredly as she then "attempted" to walk. And when she meant by attempted, she meant not to trip over and fall flat on her face again, but she was able to make it through the road without tripping.

Halfway there, her relaxing mood turned sour, as she then had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. She gulped in worry, as she slowly turned her eyes to the right and noticed a hooded figure suddenly walking to her closer and closer... She quickly looked away as she told herself multiple times to just keep walking, "Your fine Marinette..." She whispered to herself.

Her mind snapped quickly as she then remembered how to tell if he was actually chasing or more specifically, following her. She inhaled deeply and turned left, whilst picking up the pace and gripping her purse tighter and tighter, to which Tikki could feel from the inside of the purse.

"Marinette, everything alright?" Tikki questioned quietly.

"I think..." She responded almost immediately.

Once she went to the end of the pathway, she turned left again, and she had done that once more. She did this because that would of technically meant that he went in circles. But like the idiot she was, she turned left into a dark alleyway, finding herself cold and alone. Once again...

She repeatedly told herself she was okay, but in reality she wasn't. Marinette didn't feel as powerful when she was in her civillian form, and not in her superhero form. Every step she took, the corridor went darker and darker, it began to get so dark that it felt like she was closing her eyes. Considering her bad luck recently... She began to feel a tiny droplet fall on her head, to which it then followed by another and another. How was it that every time something bad happens, it always began to rain... Thinking about that thought made her feel uncomfortable and sent shivers through her entire body.

She swallowed her guts in and suddenly turned around, her hair swinging at her eyes as she simply stared at the dark, empty pathway. Her face turned red from embarrassment as she then started to laugh to herself, "See? It's just you being paranoid..." She whispered.

She then turned around to walk to the theatre when suddenly, she banged her head on a wall, at least she thought it was a wall... Right before her eyes, stood the hooded figure, the lightning flashing and lighted his features around his face. Her eyes snapped to how quickly she had been entirely wrong.

It took her only a second to process what had all just happened as she instantly turned around and sprinted away from him. His reflexes were better then hers as he then grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her back towards him, finishing his move by adding a knife to her throat.

She choked and finally noticed how quickly this escalated... And not in a good way...

"Give me your purse!" He whispered somewhat loudly.

Marinette shuddered in fear as she then used her elbow and elbowed him in the stomach countless of times. He still refused to let go, so she did the next best thing she can do and used the heel of her boot to step on his foot as hard as possible, to which he responded with a loud cry. He yelled out in pain as he then dropped the knife, which clattered on the sudden wet ground. She flinched at the noise as she bend down and grabbed her purse, which contained the worried kwami and sprinted as fast as she could. The sleepiness, the slipperiness, she couldn't take it any more, she tripped and banged her head against the huge green bin, which happened all so sudden, she then began to see two of everything. She rolled off the bin and hit the concrete hard. _Not the movie cliché_...

She groaned, shakily placing her hands on the sharp, concrete and pushing herself up, to which she then turned in fear at the noise of someone standing up. Marinette's eyes glimpsed at the sharp, knife once more, thinking that might be the last shiny object she will see, "Your going to pay for that you little bit-".

 _WACK_

It all happened so sudden, the hooded man who was originally holding the knife, landed on the ground with a clump, letting the knife slide off his hands. The lightning flashed, showing the person who saved her, whilst his piercing green eyes stood out in the dark, and his shiny baton. There, stood her cat. He held his baton tightly against his palms and stared at the unconscious body uncomfortably, to which his eyes then moved to Marinette's. His eyes widened as he had then realised what was about to happen as he placed his baton on his belt and ran towards the confused Marinette, "Marinette! are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He questioned repeatedly as he kneeled in front of her and inspected her.

Her head was spinning, but she could still feel the fire of his eyes staring at her as she then gulped and slowly raised her hand. "I- I'm okay, just a bit dizzy and yet..." She paused and suddenly shook her head, practically telling herself to get a grip.

She couldn't process what had just happened. She had almost gotten robbed, and now everything had happened in a blur, and she was still feeling the painful sting on her head and elbows, "Marinette..." He whispered as his hand met her bruised forehead and his other reaching around her neck, to which he then saw a slight cut, caused by the sharpness of the blade.

He swore under his breath as he then grabbed her shirt and ripped a piece off of it, "Don't mind me, we need to seal this cut up or it might get an infection" He explained as he wrapped the white piece of fabric around her neck and tied it securely.

She flinched slightly, noticing at how tight it was, "Too tight?" He questioned.

"A little" She said in a slight uncomfortable tone.

He undid the tie again and began to tie it once more, but a bit gently this time. The amount of times she felt his clawed fingers brushed against her neck caused her to blush. Her eyes widened as she noticed she was blushing over something silly... At least that is what she thought...

"There, better?" He asked curiously as he somehow tilted his head to the left, almost like a cat when you ask it a question.

She smiled lightly to herself and nodded, "Yeah, much better... Thanks Chat" She responded as she then began to laughed slightly, shaking her head to which she then attempted to stand up, but immediately fell back down again, "Marinette, are you sure you are okay? You'd hit your head pretty bad... We can go another time, you need some rest" He said concerned as he held her up.

"This is nothing compared to what **you** had to go through for three months. I'm fine kitty" She chuckled as she finally stood up, and grabbed her purse. Her legs wobbled a little, but she was able to stand straight without collapsing.

When she took one more step forward, she immediately regretted everything and fell back onto the ground once more, "Marinette, are you su-".

"I'm fine" Marinette but in as she tried to stand up once more, accidentally slipping from the puddles forming around her.

Chat shook his head, his blonde, wet hair hitting the sides of his cheeks as began to laugh a little, whilst walking towards Marinette and heaved her up onto his back. Her eyes widened when she realised she was being lifted up onto his back, and he simply began walking, "Cha-".

"Relax, apparently there is something called meditating, which really helps if you didn't know" He beamed as he walked down the pathway, holding onto her legs tightly.

"You- Chat, let go, I'm serious... You need rest, you don't need any more weight resting on you, I can walk fine" She begged as she leaned her head forward, hoping that he could see her worried eyes.

He simply smiled and turned his head, his nose brushing against hers as he stared into her bluebell eyes, to which in his vision, sparkled instantly, "I never saw that" He sassed as he turned his head, tightening his grip when he began to feel her trying to escape.

She sighed tiredly and rested her head against his back as her arms self consciously wrapped around his warm neck tighter. She shuts her eyes, and slowly listens to the rain dropping against the concrete rapidly. Remembering that it was raining, she then removed her coat and placed it on top of his head. Chat's eyes slowly moved up, catching a glimpse of a warm coat being placed on his head, "Marinette, I'm not cold, you need the warmth more then me" He stuttered as he stopped in his tracks, his green eyes turning to Marinette's blue ones.

"Relax, apparently there is something called multiple layers of shirts, which really helps if you didn't know" She replied confidently, throwing his words back at him, to which he scoffed in defeat.

"You-"

"Now, now Chat, there is something called being fair. At least let me do something for you for once..." She whispered sadly, suddenly feeling very defeated.

He continued walking with the coat on top of his head, both of them staying silently as they both now, listen to rain rapidly hitting the concrete and window panes, "Marinette... You already done something for me before" He smiled gleefully as he moved his vision on to her.

Marinette's left eyebrow rose in curiosity as she tightened her grip around him and placed her head gently on his shoulder, "And what could that possibly be..." She whispered quietly, her mouth muffling against his leather suit, suddenly feeling sad about bringing that topic of conversation up.

Chat smiled, showing his bright teeth that almost blinded her, his eyes filled with happiness, "You brought me love".

Marinette's eyes widened, almost as the size of tennis balls as she then began to feel her cheeks rise in heat and raised her head away from his shoulder. Her cheeks were feeling so hot that she almost felt like her whole body was suddenly warming up, "You..." She paused, not being able to continue her sentence as she simply sighs and shuts her eyes slowly, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I what?" He chuckled, his laugh echoing throughout the empty alleyway, her heart fluttering when she heard his sweet chuckle. _What is this feeling...?_

"I'm simply telling the truth Princess" He smirked, whilst winking, which caused Marinette to stick her tongue out at him.

"You stupid cat" She proclaimed finally, as the two slowly walked closer and closer to the theatre every step they take.

•○•

It had began to rain insanely, the dark, shadowy, clouds hung over them, and the noise that the sky was making from above was hinting a storm coming soon. Chat and Marinette sprinted as fast as they can, holding her coat above their heads and trying their best to dodge as much rain as possible, going underneath shelter every time they see one.

The thunder crashed loudly, the rain began to fall harder against their skin that it was even beginning to hurt. It was getting darker by the second, and the amount of puddles forming almost created some type of obstacle course, since they had to try and not step on them. Marinette couldn't count how many types she almost tripped when she was running for her life, but still she ran, she ran whilst holding onto Chat's arm and dragging him with her, so he wouldn't fall behind.

Marinette felt extremely sorry for Chat, as Ladybug and as Marinette, she knew how much he hated water, "Almost there!" She reassured as she tried her best to run faster, her chest heaving up and down, and her stomach tightening with every step she took.

Her eyes widen in happiness when her eyes caught the familiar red sign that hung over the building. She sighed in relief when she inhaled deeply and pulled Chat along with her, bringing him into the shelter instantly.

His eyes were filled with fear, and he wouldn't stop shaking uncomfortably. His teeth created that chattered sound that instantly overthrown the storm itself. Her eyebrows creased in sadness as she grabbed her coat and twisted it tightly, causing most of the water to fall out and splash onto the already wet concrete. She kept on doing this until the coat was as dry as possible and immediately wrapped it around's Chat's shaking shoulders. Once she placed it on his shoulders, his clawed fingers instantly wrapped the coat around him tighter. She tilted her head and slowly raised her hand towards the back of his ear, to which he flinched when he saw the droplets of water dropping from her hand, "It's okay kitty" She soothed as she scratched behind his ear.

He still wouldn't stop shaking, but after she began scratching at his ear, he soon began to sooth down as his shoulders had stilled, his pupils had grown wider and his mouth causing a purring sound to come out. The purred echoed loudly, which caused Marinette to smile to herself, couldn't help but think it was simply adorable. Her hands moved slowly from his ear towards his neck, and then lastly his chin. To which she then lifted it up and smiled cheerfully, "Come on, let's get inside before we get frostbite".

Once they reached inside the hallways, the amount of darkness in there already frightened her. The eeriness, the creakiness, the worn out walls, it was almost a perfect scene for a haunted house. The thunder coming from outside of the thin, paper walls, flashed insanely, it was almost like someone was taking a photo with a giant camera. But what was worse is that she swore to herself, she saw a shadow pop out of nowhere, to which she then began to freak out, "Hey, wasn't this the place that was rumoured to be haunted?" Chat asked swiftly, still shaking, whilst not noticing Marinette's sudden stillness and quietness.

"T- That's impossible, ghosts don't exist" Marinette laughed uncomfortably to herself.

Chat's eyebrows creased together when he stood closer towards her, noticing her shoulders shaking, "Are you scared?" He questioned curiously.

Her eyes widened, "Scared? No, not at all!" She lied extremely. She was definitely feeling the complete opposite of that.

She stilled, forcing herself to take one more step forward and try and find Master Fu's room. Once she took one step, the creakiness, creaked louder, and it had sent chills down her spine. The more she steps she took, the more times she realised the paintings of people, staring into her soul. Their eyes laying no where, only on her. It was at this point, she realised that she only heard one footstep and not **two**...

C- Chat..." She stuttered, waiting for some sly comment, or just a response.

Nothing.

She gulped, her hands started to shake and she almost felt like she couldn't breath. Her heart was beating rapidly, she could feel the sweat forming from her forehead as she took one step backwards, suddenly confused as to why she was scared, "Your in a dark hallway... Which thunder and lightning... And you're alone..." She noted as she took one more step backwards.

"T- That's just great" She stuttered, her stance freezing when she heard footsteps creeping in towards her.

Her pupils went tinier, her heart stopped when the noise came closer and closer towards her. All was silent, the lightning flashed, the room that was once bright had immediately turned dark again, and the shadow had appeared...

Just when she thought everything was okay, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, "Marin-".

Her eyes shot up and she screamed whilst turning around and slapping the hand away whilst tripping and fell.

Her butt landing on the carpet abruptly, considering she had nothing that could stop her from behind. Her eyes slowly opened one by one, as she then stared at the dripping wet Chat Noir, his eyes filled with worry as the echoes of her scream echoed throughout the entire room. Her cheeks turned bright red, her heartbeat beated rapidly that she was almost afraid it would pop out of her chest. She felt like she couldn't breath, every time she tried, it made her heartbeat faster and faster.

She laid there on the ground, her cheeks burning with embarrassment as the lightning cackled even louder this time, illuminating Chat's body hovering over hers, to which it then instantly disappeared in the dark. Marinette's throat felt parch, she then began to feel her heartbeat slow down when she saw his bright, eyes that comforted her instantly, "Mari- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that..." He whispered soothingly as he slowly knelt down in front of her and reached for her hands. She flinched slightly when his finger tips met hers, but accepted immediately.

He then slowly pulled her into a warm hug, and tightened his arms around her, hoping that it would make her feel better. He felt her head nuzzling against his neck, "Are you scared of the dark?" He questioned quietly, his mouth tickling her neck slightly.

She gulped, swallowing the fear down her stomach, feeling her heartbeat slowing down fully, and her eyes beginning to get watery, "I'm scared of being alone..." She admitted stupidly as she felt her arms tightening around him.

Adrien stood silent a while, but soon chuckled slightly as his clawed fingers clutched at the fabric of her shirt, and whispered into her ear, "Your not alone, not when you have me" He smirked as he placed his fingers in her messy hair, brushing it slightly.

She sighed, her whole body warming up as nothing have ever happened, feeling more safer with him, "Don't let go..." She begged as she hugged him tighter, afraid that he would leave her, suddenly remembering the nightmare she had, which caused her to hug him tighter, slowly digging her fingers in his leather suit.

"Never Princess" He promised, his body shaking, suddenly remembering the nightmare he had been having. His eyebrows creased together uncomfortably as he pulled harder and tightened his arms around her extremely.

Marinette's breath hitched and she suddenly felt his claws digging into her skin, causing her to feel a slight pain, "C- Chat...".

"I'll never let you go..." He repeated once more, his clawed fingers digging deeper into her shoulders.

" **Not again**..."

•○•


	12. Many Big Confessions

•○•

 **Many Big Confessions**

•○•

Marinette flinched at the sudden coldness surrounding her. The lightning flashed again, sending shivers down her slender back as she felt his clawed fingers digging into her skin. She shuts her eyes, cringing at how painful it felt like. It was as if you had gotten ten really sharp, pencils, and slowly stabbed them into your skin.

When she finally opened her eyes, she then began to realize his sudden quietness, he was shaking... She could sense the fear coming from him, which saddened her extremely.

She shakily raised her hand and placed it on his shoulders, gripping it tightly as she lets out a painful noise, "C- Chat..." She stuttered, whilst trying to move away from him.

She bites her lip in pain as she feels her fingers gripping onto his shoulders.

"Y- You're hurting me" She blurted out finally.

Chat's eyes widened as the size of golf balls. His vision suddenly came back to normal as he instantly let's go of her shoulders, realising how deep into her skin he was going. His jaw hangs down low as he sat still for quite a while, attempting to process what he was trying to do. He shook his head and stared into Marinette's worried eyes, reminding him of the time when he first had his reaction, "W- What... What did I do? What happened...?" He questioned confusingly, staring at his hands in horror.

She gulped and slowly leaned in towards him, placing her hand on his, hoping it would calm him down, "You..." She paused, not knowing what to say exactly. She didn't want him to worry. Marinette was afraid that if she made him worry, or stress him out too much, it would happen again.

"You spaced out a little..." She said finally, causing his eyes to be filled with fear.

"But nothing happened!" She quickly added, forcing herself to laugh instead of wince in pain as she began shaking her hands in the air, soon leaning in closer and holding his hand tight in a reassuring way.

His shaking slowed down, his face softened and he looked down in a shameful way. When he looked up, his eyes shot up in utter worry as he noticed something on Marinette's white shirt, "M- Mari..." He shook as he quickly removed his hand from underneath hers and grabbed her shoulder, inspecting the cuts on it.

"Chat-" She hesitated as she stared at the five cuts on her arm.

"I- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He began to freak out as he frantically swirled his head repeatedly, desperate to find anything that he could tie the wound with.

"C- Chat, I'm fine, it's nothing!" She reassured as she rushed towards him and held his arm tightly, "It doesn't hurt I swear!" She repeated.

He turned around slightly, his wet hair swinging into his eyes as his worried eyes met hers, "Chat..." She whispered quietly, leaning in closer.

She raised her hand and slowly brushed his bangs that laid in front of his eyes away, staring into his slightly darker, emerald eyes. He stared at her, almost feeling relieved when suddenly her shoulder caught his eyes once more.

He clenched his teeth together as he turned his face and shuts his eyes, refusing to look at what he had done to her.

"Why..." He began.

Her eyes raised up and stared into blank space as she feels her heart pumping harder, "What..." She responded awkwardly.

Chat stood silent, his eyes not returning to hers as he stares at the worn out carpet, looking at the intricate designs sewn onto it, "Why do you still stay with me..." He continued, earning him a shocked look from Marinette.

"When you know I will hurt you every time...?" He said lastly, his head turning ever so slowly and meeting her again.

His eyebrows creased together in sadness as he notices the sadness opening on her face.

Marinette's head hung low, _Why do_ _ **you**_ _still stay with me..._ She had thought to herself suddenly.

She finds her hands slowly wrapping around herself in defense and sighs sadly. All that Chat has done for her, all the happiness and love he has brought to her... And he still believes that he is a failure and that no one wants him...

Marinette felt her fingernails digging into her already wounded shoulders as she looks down, mumbling slightly to herself, "I still stay with you..." She whispered ever so silently, but loud enough for Chat Noir to hear.

His ears rise up and soon follows his whole head, "Because, you make me smile" She chuckles as she looks up, smiling brightly with her white teeth showing.

"You make me laugh, you make me cry, You actually make me feel like… I matter to someone, someone who understands what it feels like to be alone or to be rejected by someone…" She began explaining as Chat's eyes began widening

"What...?" He responded as he leaned in closer towards her, suddenly feeling a warm aura surrounding the two of them.

Marinette sniffed and wiped at her eyes as she forces herself to look in his power, green eyes, "Chat, no matter how much you hurt me, I will always stay with you, by your side. Even if you lose control again, I will run..." She paused a little and scooched closer towards him, his face turning red suddenly, almost like a ripe tomato, "But I'll be running towards you" She finished, watching his face loosing in a reassuring way.

"Because you see… I care about you. That's why I will go through all these obstacles to be with you" She confesses embarrassingly, whilst biting her lip and looking down.

"But…" She stopped, the happiness disappearing from her as she refuses to look at his strong eyes, feeling the intensity of his eyes growing.

"Why do you stay with me…? A clumsy girl who can't get anything right, someone who will weigh you down and most likely distract you…" She questions as began to hug herself in defense, suddenly noticing Chat's silence.

 _Why do you stay with me… When there are so many out there far better._

Chat smiled lightly and raised his hand softly and held Marinette's chin gently, slowly making her look up towards him, "Marinette, I have so many reasons to stay with you" He smiled gleefully, noticing it's his turn to bring Marinette up.

"You are not my distraction, you are my strength. You are not weighing me down, you are pushing me up. You are not clumsy, you are inspiring" He continues, ranting on and on about the opposite of what she thought she was.

Her cheeks began heating up, hearing all these words coming from Chat, feeling something that she never experienced before. Her frown suddenly turned upside down, listing all of the things he confessed.

"Not only that but who could say no to your freckles?" He smirked, causing her to chuckle quite loudly.

"Marinette… I could ramble on and on about how and why I want to stay with you. I could make a whole list if you would want me to…" He paused and smiled, slowly reaching his hands towards her cheek and pulling her closer towards him, "Because, I care about you too".

Adrien could immediately tell the redness rushing towards her cheeks like an ocean wave. He couldn't help but feel a burn rise up towards his cheeks too. At this point, they were both staring into each other's ocean blue eyes and forest green and blushing like crazy. Chat's heart started to bump loudly, he was almost afraid that she could hear his heartbeat. _Being with Marinette is already driving me crazy…_

He lips tilt into a small smile. _Crazy in love…_

He slowly leaned in and was prepared to kiss her when she placed her hand on his shoulders and stood up immediately, "Then there is no time to waste! Let's go Chat" She smiled gleefully, not noticing his sudden disappointment.

He shook his head hard and continued smiling, happy to see that he was making her happy. She sprinted towards Master Fu's door and knocked on it, waiting for it to open. Both Chat and Mari waited in awkward silence, almost like standing in an empty forest with nowhere to go, whilst expecting something to happen. Marinette bit her lip and knocked harder on the door waiting for it to create that sliding noise that always satisfied her in some odd way. _Nothing_.

"Um…" Marinette began as she slowly turned to face Chat's confused eyes, "I- Is he sleeping?" She stuttered awkwardly as she started to play with the ends of her hair strands, another lightning strike bursting out.

They stare at each other in absolute shock, realising what had just happened when they both gasp in utter sadness.

A lightbulb almost hit Marinette when suddenly she instantly reached for the opening in her purse, rummaging through to find her phone, "Don't worry! We can call him-" Her eyes widened. _Where's my phone…?_

Chat sighed and began to scratch the back of his neck in worry, "You forgotten your phone haven't you?" He chuckled in slight nervousness.

Marinette began rambling, almost slapping herself when she noticed of how much of an idiot she was to forget her phone! The one important thing in every girl's life, "This can't be happening!" She groaned as she gripped at her hair and pulled on it, thinking that was the only thing she **can** do right now.

She spun her head like crazy, almost getting dizzy when suddenly her eyes laid on a simple, black office phone on the almost worn out desk. Hope filling up, she immediately sprinted towards the phone and attempted to dial Master Fu's number, Chat floating around behind her, attempting to say something to her, "Mari… I don't think that phone will work in a kind of weather like thi-".

Chat almost jumped high above the ground, similar to a cat when they get scared when Marinette slammed the phone back into its holder, unaware that she was getting furious with herself every second that passes, "I'll go back home, and get my phone and come back here!" Marinette rambled aimlessly as she grabbed the purse that was now on the ground and started walking to the exit, "And you stay here Chat, I'll be back and I'll get that door to open" She explained as her hands reached the doorknob instantly.

Chat's eyes widened as he sprinted up to Marinette and grabbed her arm without warning and spun her around swiftly, making her face him, "Marinette, you're not serious are you?" Chat said baffled, holding her shoulders softly between his palms, making sure she wouldn't leave.

"You can't go back home in a kind of weather like this" He explained as he pointed at the stormy grey skies, the clouds now shooting large hail stones to the ground now.

"I can't let you suffer another day Chat" She responded, "I brought you here to help you, I can't let that decision slide easily" She continued as she pursued to move away from him.

Chat's grip on her tightened slightly as he swiftly pulled her towards him, making her land face first on his chest suddenly. Her breath hitched and she felt the heat from her cheeks begin to rise, "Maybe we can go another day?" He suggested as he slowly wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulders, whilst the other was placed on her head.

Marinette softened her whole body but soon shook her head, "We can't leave now… Like you said, there's a storm outside" She reminded as she pushed herself away from him and look at his eyes for comfort.

"So we wait?".

Marinette nodded softly and bit her lip, "Yeah… I guess we have to wait…"

•○•

In Adrien's mind, he believed it had been hours since he successfully stopped Marinette from running outside like a crazy woman she was. He smiled softly though, remembering the way she acted when she realised she had no phone. She was so persistent in running into that storm, just so she could get Chat inside the room that she wanted him in. She was so persistent in helping him… His cheeks began blushing when he felt something in his stomach.

Adrien was found lying on Marinette's lap as she rambled on stories that had happened these past three months. He first denied about lying his head on her lap, but she insisted that he should be comfortable in any way as possible. She even gave him her blazer so that he could wrap himself around. He tried neglecting the blazer she had given him since that would only leave her in a short sleeve shirt. Adrien didn't want Marinette getting a cold or getting sick.

"And after they said those things about you, that triggered my mind and I was so close to punching them!" Marinette rambled on and on, her voice ringing in his ears as he simply listened to her sweet voice, "Then when I attempted to get out from my seat, they pushed me down and-" She paused and slapped her palm against her mouth, instantly shutting herself up, but causing Chat to open his eyes in worry.

He sat up and look at Marinette's red face, lowering his eyes when her sentence repeated in his head, "What did that guy do to you?" He questioned curiously.

"He…" She stuttered and let her eyes slowly stare at her lap, "Um…".

"What did he do?" Chat cut in as he made the impression of one eyebrow raising up.

"He ended up unbuttoning my shirt…" She confessed, causing Chat's eyes to widen open. Marinette instantly turned towards him and started stuttering her sentences, "B- But nothing happened, I swear!" She told as she waved her hands around like crazy.

She sighed and looked down, muffling something under her breath, "It's my fault for letting them do that…" She mumbled sadly.

Chat sat still for a while, his smirk returning to his mouth as his hand reached her cheek and softly turned her head towards him, "That's good that nothing happened" He whispered as he tilted her chin closer towards him, "Because there is only one person in this world that can do that to you" He chuckled, which immediately caused Marinette's cheek to turn much redder than before.

She glared at him and raise her hand and face planted it against his face, pushing him off his balance. His laugh echoing throughout the hallway, "That depends if I even let you kitty" She responded, whilst sticking her tongue at him childishly.

He laughed cheekily as he fell back on Marinette's lap and stared at her with his usual kitty face. Sometimes it would work. Sometimes…

She smiled softly and stared at his eyes, catching the way they brightened up whenever their eyes met. The silence broke around them when suddenly Chat had started blinking his eyes towards her repeatedly, causing her to laugh as loud as a lion. Marinette giggled aimlessly as she then covered his continuously blinking eyes with her hand, "I miss this" Chat whispered softly, as Marinette curiously let her index finger and middle finger separating, revealing his captivating eyes.

"Miss what?" Marinette responded as she removed her hand away from him and placed it on his beating chest. _Thu-dump, Thu-dump._

Chat looked up innocently, "I miss us. I miss how it used to be just us two talking and sharing stories like we used to…". Chat's eyebrows creased together in sadness once he finished that sentence, "Now there is all this drama and we don't even get to spend time together as much…" Chat says in sadness.

Marinette's heart softened. She knew what he was talking about. Now that he mentioned it, she then began to realise that they **didn't** have that much time together, as much as they did that before. She sighed softly, and in an attempt to lighten the mood she placed her finger on his lips, shushing him silently, "We're spending time now aren't we?" She questioned him as she leaned closer, his face turning red.

"Well, yeah but-"

She tapped his lips, "Then I don't want to hear anything from you" She paused, "Don't ruin this moment, we're going to help you and all this drama will be gone soon" She promised as she smiled sadly.

They stare at each other once more, admiring the sight they're seeing. Adrien could feel his heart skip a beat as he then began leaning closer towards Marinette not-knowingly, his nose brushing against hers, "Speaking about helping, I need to knock again" She reminds herself as she completely rejects his kiss **again.**

His heart sinks back into the little island he had as he sits up and watches her knocks getting louder and louder, "You knocked on the door for the nineteenth time already, don't you think he may be fast asleep by this point?" He questioned as he leaned in closer, trying to get her attention.

"Still not leaving. Fu, can you hear me? It's Marinette!" She half-yelled. _Silence…_

"Master Fu!" She repeated as she continued to knock.

On the fifth knock, he softly grabbed the hand that she was knocking on and pulled her closer towards him, causing her to tumble into his arms, "Cha-".

He placed his finger on her soft lips, "Don't you think you have been ignoring something?" He chuckled curiously, one of his eyebrows rising up as he began to lean closer towards her.

Marinette's eyes widened and she began to feel her cheeks burn with an extreme, volcanic heat, "I- Ignoring what?" She stuttered nervously as she began to feel the coldness disappearing around her.

He leaned in closer and closer, his hand slowly loosening from Marinette's wrist as his other draws her closer from her waist. Her face had grown much redder but she too, then found herself leaning towards him, her eyes slowly shutting as she could feel and smell the same unique scent that always seemed to turn her into mush. Their lips were so close together that the slightest breath of the wind itself, would cause their lips to meet.

 _SLAM!_

The door slide open wide, causing to scare both Chat and Marinette as they ended up hitting each other on the forehead, "Ow!" Marinette called out as they both continuously rubbed their foreheads.

"What idiots would wake up someone around at this time?! What do you wan-" Master Fu stopped when he realised who was on the ground. He gulped and dropped his stick, his jaw hanging, "M- Marinette? What are you doing here…?" He paused as his eyes slowly moved to Chat.

"What's Chat doing here…?" He continued, but both seemed that they didn't want to answer, as they were both blushing with extreme embarrassment.

"Did I interrupt something…?".

Marinette gulped and brush the strands of hair from her face as she refused to look at the confused Fu, "N- No, we um…" Marinette paused for a second as she forced herself to look up, "I brought him here to cure him" She admitted finally, to which Fu answered with his eyes widening.

"Y- You-".

"Please Master Fu, I know what you said before could happen… But that was in the past! Maybe we could do something about it now" She explained as she stood up, clutching at her shirt and pointing at Chat with determination,

Master Fu gulped as he raised both of his arms and placed it on her shoulders softly, "Even if I were able to do something, it might only be temporary, not permanent…" He answered her with sadness in his eyes, "I could possibly **kill** him…".

"We have to try at least!" Marinette begged as she then heard footsteps coming from behind her.

Marinette could feel wind being blown against her neck as the next thing she felt was a little weight being pressed against her shoulder. She turned slightly and noticed that Chat had stood up, giving her a slightly sad smile, "It's fine Marinette" He whispered soothingly.

Marinette shuts her eyes completely as she looked down and clenched her fists tightly, not knowing what to do. Should she risk it? Should she get Master Fu to go with the procedure?

She then began to feel her body shaking, her mind completely scrambled just like scrambled eggs as she forced herself to think positive, but she couldn't… _I just don't want him to die…_

Marinette heard a little wince of pain as the weight on her shoulder had disappeared suddenly. Her eyes widened when she heard a sudden thud and immediately turned around. Her heart pounded insanely as her eyes caught a shaking Chat on the ground, "CHAT!" She shouted as she rushed towards his shaking body.

The tears burst out as she lifted Chat's body up and noticed his eyes going white, "No, no, no, no, no Chat, not now!" She begged as she continuously shook him, "Please Chat no!" She cried as Master Fu sprinted swiftly towards her and helped Marinette carry Chat into the room and place him on the mat.

Master Fu's heart was racing; he didn't want history to repeat itself. He rushed towards his shelf and quickly grabbed some medicine, he flipped through books as quickly as possibly, trying to find anything that could help.

He could hear the cries that came out of Marinette which caused him to lose hope faster and faster. _I beg of you… Please don't let this happen again._

Marinette held Chat's face softly between her hands and turned his head towards her, "Chat, look at me! Please, keep your eyes opened, keep them on me!" She begged as Chat forced a painful smile towards her, his eyes going whiter every second.

He raised his shaking hands and wiped away Marinette's tears, "Chat…" She cried, her eyes shutting as she yelled loudly, "Please hurry!" She cried.

Master Fu grabbed some herbs and threw them into the bottle of some sort of liquid, grabbing some Anemone along the way, a Japanese healing flower. He quickly said an ancient chant and rushed towards Chat and Marinette as quickly as possible.

He grabbed Chat's face and forced the medicine in his mouth, some of the liquids dripping down his chin, "Come on son!" Master Fu begged as he stepped back, allowing Marinette to come back to him.

All the worried thoughts came rushing in her head as she kneeled next to him, her tears fell on Chat as she then began in to realise… **That Chat had stopped moving** …

Her eyes widened in utter terror, her heart began to race like the storm that occurred outside. Her world around her began to crumble as her hand shakily traced Chat's face, his skin getting pale. The tears escaped Marinette's eyes like pools of water falling off of a cliff.

" **H- He's not breathing…** "


	13. One Kiss

First off, I would love to say thank you all so much for all your wonderful and nice reviews! They help me so much with writing this story, literally! Because of all of you, I still continue this story. I know some of the chapters are extremely terrible, like this one ;-; But you guys always make me push harder! So thank you so much for sticking with me!

-Cecelia

•○•

 **One Kiss**

•○•

The world suddenly became darker, the storm raged on and on and was so close to almost blowing tree's away from their ground. All the warmth that Marinette had felt was pulled from her as she then began to feel numb. Marinette laid as still as a rock, holding Chat's cold face as she couldn't process what had just happened. Her tears blurred her image as she felt as if she couldn't breathe. The world around her crumbled and she couldn't even hear Master Fu's constant calling for Marinette, "He's not breathing…".

"Marinette!" Master Fu yelled as he rushed towards her.

"He's not breathing…" She repeated as she could barely feel Master Fu grabbing onto her arm.

Master Fu grabbed her arm and demanded her to stay away from Chat, forcefully taking her away as far as possible, "Marinette stay back!" He warned as he pulled as hard as he could, forcing her to move only by a centimeter.

The lightning struck against the ground, bringing Marinette back to the harsh reality that she had created. Her head clicked and she realized what had just happened as the tears would not stop pouring out of her depressed eyes. Her body was shaking, the pupils in her eyes diluted. She shook her head crazily, the tears soon becoming waterfalls.

"NO CHAT!" She cried as she fought Master Fu's grip and tried to get close to him as much as possible.

"Mari-".

It was so sudden. How was it that the the person you love end care about can disappear from your arms so fast? Marinette's cry echoed throughout the dark, cold, empty room as she tried to release herself from Master Fu, "I- I didn't tell him- I didn't tell him how much I-" She shut her eyes and screamed, begging Master Fu to let her go.

"Mari it's not what you thi-".

"Let me go!" She cried even louder that it even began to shake the whole room, the windows clattering continuously.

Master Fu couldn't think probably. His heart beginning to ache as he then grabbed the knife that hanged from the shelf and held Marinette's hand wrist tightly, gulping in worry whilst holding the knife closer to her wrist, "Forgive me Mari" He begged as he swiftly slit a deep cut in Marinette's palm.

The pain was sudden. Her eyes widened as she noticed the pain coming from her palm. Once her eyes met with the large, deep cut in her hand she tried, but struggled to move away from Master Fu. Marinette cried in pain as Master Fu shakily squeezed her palm as hard as possible, allowing the drops of blood to drop in the small vile filled with some sort of other liquid. Once Master Fu released Marinette's arm, she scattered away from Master Fu, holding her injured hand and ran towards Chat.

She knelt beside him, holding his lifeless body in her arms, "C- Chat" She called out as she traced the tear marks across his cheeks, smearing a little blood across his pale face. _It's not real. It's not real..._

"It's just a nightmare… Th- This is when I fall through the hol- This-" She tried to convince herself that it wasn't real. She tried so much, she was even waiting. Waiting for the world around her to break and swallow her up. Her hand found its way to her chest. Marinette could feel her fingertips clutching at the horrific heartache she was having, "I- If this is a nightmare…" She began, the tears beginning to build up.

"Then why I do **feel** pain…?" Her tears fell on Chat's frozen, lifeless face as it looked like her tears had frozen when it touched him, "Wake up Chat… Wake up!" She begged as she tightened her hold on him, shaking him like crazy.

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" She cried and howled, still not letting go, "I never told you- I- I never told you" She repeatedly continuously, her mind still in shock as she couldn't figure out what to do.

Master Fu's head was spinning as he shook the vile with a lot of force and sprinted as fast as he could towards Chat. **Before it was too late** …

He knelt down on the other side of his body and grabbed Chat's cheek, forcing his mouth to open as he poured the liquid in, saying a chant as quickly as possible, "Sseddog pleh em laeh siht niap, Yb eht srewop fo htrae dniw erif dna niar, Pleh em dir siht ssenllli I lia".

Master Fu was speaking in some sort of backwards tongue as Marinette stared at the lifeless body of Chat, shaking her head and refusing to believe what had happened.

Master Fu stopped for a split second, waiting for something to happen, "Chat… **Please** …" Marinette whispered.

The storm had finally taken its rest and all was still. All was silent, the eerie emptiness that overtook the whole entire room worried Fu, the candles that were lit had been blown out, it was like being in a graveyard in the middle of the night. The only quiet sound you were able to hear was Marinette's constant sobbing.

The sound of a loud thunder-like crash boomed across the entire room, scaring both Master Fu and Marinette as Chat's eyes opened. But the problem was, it wasn't his usual green, emerald eyes that always tried to suck Marinette in. It wasn't the eyes that always caused her heart to pound insanely like the sound of drums whenever her eyes meet his. Instead they were bright red, "No-" Marinette couldn't even finish her sentence when suddenly Chat sat up and swung his arms towards Marinette's neck.

Her eyes widened as they both tumble across the ground, the world spinning before her eyes. Chat's body weighed on top of hers and his hands were found around her neck. She choked as she could see all the hate and anger that his eyes had shown. The tears escaped as she tried to kick him away, but his legs held hers tightly against the ground, "C- Chat!" She attempted to reach out to him, but he couldn't hear her. _It's not him…_

In the background Master Fu's face was filled with terror as he continued the chant, saying every word as swiftly and as rushed as possible.

Marinette held onto Chat's arms as tightly as possible, trying her best to remove them away from her neck, to which she could feel his clawed fingers digging into her skin deeper and deeper. Her vision was starting to disappear, it felt as if the gates of her breath were shut closed and she couldn't breathe, her voice was taken away from her. _Is this how my life will end…? Is history going to repeat itself…?_

 _ **Am I going to die by the hands of the one I love?**_

The world around her began to disappear, the muffled voices of Master Fu and Chat's were beginning to sound like the wind whispering in her ears as she could see a light opening slightly. Her eyes began flickering like a candle as it even started to lose its bright blue colour.

Master Fu's heart was pounding insanely. He quickly scanned through the pages of his book, whilst in the corner of his eye he saw Marinette in desperate need for help. _But… I can't do anything… I can't stop him…_

Marinette's cry for help rang in his ear continuously as his hands started to move swiftly like the speed of a fast wind. He closed his eyes softly, feeling a tear trail down his cheeks, "I won't stand and watch again…" He promised himself, "I won't let history repeat itself" He demanded as his eyes widened when he found it. Master Fu shuts his eyes and yelled out as loud as he can, "Esaelp, I geb fo uoy. Laeh mih!" He shouted loudly.

Chat's eyes snapped opened, his head feeling dizzy as ever as he stared at the dark room around him. His mind was a mess, he didn't remember what happened until he had then realized where his hands were holding. It felt as if he had been shot in the head or something as he quickly scattered away from the almost lifeless Marinette, staring at the hands that **could've** killed her. _The hands that I bare…_

Marinette shakily rose up from the ground, holding her neck protectively as she continuously coughed and coughed, breathing in and out. She shook her head and stared at the shock Chat, her eyes beginning to water. All was silent as Marinette and Chat Noir simply stared into each other's more alive eyes as all you could hear were their breath's muffling. Adrien licked his lips, his throat was parched as he attempted to force words to come out of his mouth. He opened his mouth, expecting him to say something, but nothing came out…

"Mari-" He said finally whilst his eyes widened when his sentence was cut by a huge teddy bear hug from Marinette.

"You stupid cat!" She cried as her arms tightened around Chat's waist, his heartbeat beating rapidly against her ears.

"Mari-" He attempted to say her name once more, but the rest of his sentence turned into muffled noises as he earned a long passionate kiss from Marinette. He could feel the tears from her long eyelashes tickling his cheeks as he closed his eyes slowly and accepted the kiss and kissed her back with the same passion that Marinette was giving. Adrien's arms slowly wrapped around Marinette's slim waist as he pulled her closer towards him, their bodies flushed against each other.

They stayed close together for some time when Marinette's eyes widen in embarrassmen, realizing what they were doing in front of Master Fu. She immediately pushed Chat away, "S- Sorry" She chuckled nervously, as Chat too, realized what they we're doing.

The two both chuckle nervously as Master Fu closed his eyes softly, falling to his knees whilst rubbing his forehead continuously, "It's fine…" He chuckled happily, feeling the joys of tears escape his tired eyes.

Chat placed his finger underneath Marinette's chin and tilted her slightly up, wiping away the tears that ran down her eyes. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes, hugging her kitty once more, "You're okay…" She whispered in happiness. Chat smiled then laughed, continuously placing kisses on her forehead. His eyes lowered in curiosity as he softly pushed Marinette away and placed his hand on top of his chest, noticing something odd, "I feel different…" Chat whispered ever so silently, but loud enough for both Master Fu and Marinette to hear.

Marinette felt something elope in her chest as she scooted a bit closer towards Chat, feeling more hopeful than before.

Chat Noir gulped as he slowly pulled the zipper from under his bell and stared in absolutely relief when he noticed something.

Marinette gasped, her hand slapping against her mouth as she stared in absolute happiness when she noticed something.

 **The mark on his chest was gone** …

•○•

After the big visit at Master Fu's house, Marinette and Chat Noir returned home in silence, her hand and neck wrapped in multiple bandages. After the disaster like miracle, the storm had stopped and it was clear enough for them to walk home without any incidents. Once they reached to humble bakery, Chat had used his baton and pulled both of them up towards the balcony.

They were then both found sprawled on Marinette's bed, crossed legged, facing each other as Chat carefully attempted to tend to Marinette's cuts with as much care as possible. Marinette smiled softly, noticing at how focused Chat was with helping her. From what she knew, Chat didn't exactly know how to do all the hospitality and that, "Chat, you should go home and rest, I can tend this cut myself" She repeated herself once more as Chat shook his head as little as possible, careful not to move his already unsteady hand.

"This needs treatment, it's a really deep cut and I don't want you getting an infection" He explained as he threaded the needle through her skin.

"Ow" Marinette winced quietly once Chat threaded the needle through her cut.

"Sorry" Chat apologized nervously as he tried to be as gentle as possible with the large, deep cut on her hand.

He added more medicine on her hand, which stung a lot, but she tried her best not to look like she was in pain, she didn't want to worry him. Adrien's head moved down slowly as he sighed in sadness, refusing to look at her, "I'm sorry that you had to go through this pain just to cure me" He apologized once more, accidently reminding her about the vision Marinette had.

She bit her lip and shook her head, her heart aching as she remembered what Amelie had to go through to cure her Chat. Come to think of it, she remembered how close history was about to repeat itself. She sighed solemnly. _Then what was that vision on the rooftop about...?_

She shook her head, attempting to shake the thought out of her head as her eyes returned to Chat, "Trust me Chat, this is nothing" She responded silently. Marinette smiled softly and looked down, "I'm just glad you're okay" She said in relief as Chat had finished patching up with her wound.

Both were silent, remembering what Master Fu had told them before they left.

" _The cure is only_ _ **temporary**_ _…"._

Chat shook his head once more, shaking the thought out of **his** head as his eyes returned to Marinette's, "There, all done! Now for your… Neck" He paused slightly as he stared at some of the deep cuts on Marinette's slender neck.

Marinette could notice the still expression on Chat as she tilted her head towards the left in curiosity, "Is something wrong?" She questioned as she began to touch the cuts of her neck.

Chat's eyes widened as he leaned forward and grabbed Marinette's wrist swiftly, "Don't touch it!" Chat half-yelled as he almost scared Marinette to death, "Let me treat it first" He mumbled as he added more medicine to the cotton tip and traced it against the cuts softly.

Marinette bit her lip tightly, stifling a little nose as she tried her best not to laugh as she could feel the urge of the ticklishness against her neck. Chat paused for a little and stared at her in confusion, "Something wrong?" He questioned in misperception as Marinette chuckled silently.

"It tickles" She admitted as she hugged herself in defense.

A lightbulb hit Chat as he then began to smirk in delight, planning to have a little so called "fun".

Marinette noticed his change of expression as she noticed Chat crawling towards her, just like a cat. He reached his hand out towards Marinette as he began leaning in closer and closer, "Mari…" He whispered huskily his face leaning inching insanely towards her.

"Hm?" She responded as her cheeks began to burn noticing how close he was coming towards her. _What is he up to...?_

She gulped and felt like she couldn't breathe properly as her heart began pounding insanely from her chest, she was even worried that Chat would notice. The next second she then felt Chat's soft tender lips pressed against her neck, her cheeks burning with incredible heat. It was almost as if you could see steam coming out of her ears as she immediately pushed Chat away, "H- Hey, what are you doing!?" She stuttered as her eyes caught a smirking Chat Noir.

"Tickling you" He replied swiftly as Marinette earned a wink from him.

She huffed and glared at him, suddenly having an idea pop in **her** head, "You asked for it" She smiled cheekily as she leaned in swiftly, placing her hands on the side of Chat's waist, her face and body so close to his that he had to use his elbows for support. He then began to feel his cheeks burn with an extreme heat, almost like a volcano about to erupt.

"M- Mari?" He stuttered childishly as Marinette giggled with a sense of delight.

"What's wrong kitty? Cat got your tongue?" She leaned in so close that the slightest movement would cause their lips to meet, but instead of her kissing on the lips, to which Chat was prepared for. She kissed him on the nose and moved all the way back, giving Chat his disappointment, "Oh you're such a tease…" He mumbled, watching Marinette burst out in laughter, earning Chat a little wink, which made his heart beat faster and faster.

She clutched her stomach tightly and could sense Chat moving from his spot as he lunged at her, to which she successfully jumped away from her bed as smoothly as the wind. Marinette landed on her cold, carpet whilst Chat ended up landing face first on the pillow she was sitting on, his laughter muffling from the cause of her pillow.

She chuckled cheekily, sticking out her tongue at him playfully, enjoying the embarrassment of Chat Noir, "'Cat'ch me if you can" She winked, making Chat blush like crazy.

God she was so adorable…

Chat Noir shook his head and smirked in pleasant delight as he straightened his stance, prepared to jump down from Marinette's bed like a cat, "You're on Purincess" He emphasizes.

It all happens in a blur. Chat Noir jumped out from his position and was so close to catching Marinette. Marinette however, dodged just at the right time, which surprised her considering how clumsy she was. Her laugh echoes throughout the room as she sprints towards the bed and parkour's over it like a total ninja she was. " **Was** ".

She didn't know how long this chase was going for, but when she parkoured over the bed the third time, she noticed that everything was going sour. Her eyes widened when she felt two hands grab onto her shoulders and apply crazy weight to them, "Gotch-" Chat beamed as he then realized he had then lost his balanced.

"Wh-" Marinette couldn't even finish her sentence when she suddenly found that the two of them came tumbling down from over the bed.

The world spins like crazy and once everything was still, Marinette found herself "pinning" Chat down to the ground. They both stare at each other, their faces flushed like ripe tomato's.

Marinette chuckled, still feeling a bit dizzy whilst Chat followed, "Well, looks like the tables have turned Chaton" She stated proudly, her hair falling as the little strands tickle Chat's cat like nose.

His usual smile turned into a grin, "I honestly don't mind that the tables have turned, considering the position we are currently in now Purincess" He winked cheekily, her face blushing even crazier when she noticed how odd their position was.

She didn't even realize that her hands were holding onto Chat's wrist and that even their legs were tangled together like the little strands of thread, which created the strong, tight bond of the rope, "The cat puns and your terrible flirting are making me want to stand up and get away from you now" She semi-lied as Chat made the impression of raising one eyebrow up.

"Oh so you are saying you **do** want to continuously pin me to the ground, is that correct?" He whispered huskily, "Which I completely understand, I am quite the purfect gentlemen" He stated confidently, earning an eye roll from Marinette.

"You mean purfect liar" She sassed, watching Chat's face gasp almost like a girl when they hear something bad about them.

"My, my Purincess, I see that my puns have got to you" He clarified happily.

She rolls her eyes again, "Strike three" She quipped as she released his wrists and was prepared to push herself away from him.

Marinette's breath hitched when Chat instantly moved his free hands and grabbed her by the waist and pulling her back into his strong arms, not planning on letting go, "Chat-" She stuttered as she could feel his heartbeat beat strongly against her ears. His heartbeat beating slowly and not losing its tempo… It was a pleasant noise to hear.

Chat placed his finger on her lips, quietly shushing her as he stared into her eyes, his face dead serious, "I'm not letting you go" He whispered softly, "Not again" He finished, causing Marinette's heart to melt insanely.

"Chat…" She repeated gently, her hand making its way to his chest, feeling the heartbeat through her fingertips, "Does it still hurt…? She questioned.

Chat Noir gave out a sad smile, his right hand moving towards her bandaged hand that was on his chest, "Just a little…" He admitted, noticing Marinette's eyebrows creasing together in sadness. He held the palm of her hand softly as he brought it to his soft tender lips and kissed it gently, "But when I'm with you. I don't feel the pain" He confessed as his eyes slowly opened to see her bluebell eyes.

Her cheeks burnt and she found herself leaning in closer towards him, "Y- You're such a tease" She chuckled lightly, her eyes beginning to water.

Chat smiled lightly, his left arm finding its way to her neck and pulling her closer and closer towards him, tilting her head just a bit, "Am I really?" He whispered huskily as his lips met hers.

Marinette sighed and shuts her eyes, accepting the soft, warm kiss. The warmth of his mouth sending a current throughout her whole entire body as she threw her arms around Chat's neck and pulled his body closer to her, deepening the long awaited kiss.

Chat moaned tenderly, his hands moving its way towards her waist as he was desperate to get closer to her, their bodies now flushed together, inseparable.

He tasted like mint, and Marinette could not help but deepen the kiss even more.

They were on the floor. Kissing with no regrets. At one point they even switched places and Marinette had found herself being pinned down by her cat. Marinette also had realized that Tikki could be watching from afar, probably chuckling to herself, but Marinette didn't care. All she wanted was to be with Chat, all she wanted was to spend all of her time with Chat. All she simply wanted, was Chat. The unique scent of Chat had already completely overthrown her nose and her entire room as she shudders slightly, feeling his lips parting away from her too soon.

His breath was shaky as he stared at Marinette, his eyes widening as he noticed that tears had escaped from her eyes, "Mari…?" He soothed as he used his clawed fingers to swiftly wipe the tears away, holding her cheek softly.

She didn't even realize that she was crying, she didn't even realize all of the thoughts that had rushed through her head while they we're kissing. Marinette pulled herself up slightly and held Chat as tight as possible, not letting go, "Please…" She began, her voice sounding rough and a bit shaky, "Please, don't leave me again" She begged.

Chat loosened his shoulders as he brought Marinette's face to look at him again, "I won't" He promised as he pulled her closer to him once more, "I will never leave you" He immediately pressed his lips against hers once more, the adrenaline passing through the both of them when suddenly the kiss that they just had turned from soft, to passionate.

She moaned softly, causing shivers to run through Chat's back as he ran his tongue against the bottom of her soft lips, to which she responded with once again, another delighted noise.

They stayed tangled up with each other for god knows how long as all the thoughts had rushed through her head. The feeling of guilt and worry still made its home in her mind as she continued to feel the tears come out even more. She was afraid. She was afraid that Chat would disappear from her grip once again. Even though Chat had promised her thousandths of times that he would never leave her, she still couldn't shake out the vision she had of them on the rooftop.

The piercing red eyes that resembled the one thing that had always frightened her. _Blood_ _ **…**_

She pressed her lips against his with more force this time, hinting him the emotions she was feeling now. She was scared. She was angry. Not with Chat, but at herself. Even though everything was considered as okay now, she couldn't help but still feel shaky.

 _How long?_

Marinette thought to herself in sadness, whilst feeling Chat's lips respond to her sadness and attempted to comfort her.

 _How long can he last?_

Chat held Marinette's back supportively as he could hear the slight taps of rain that hit against the window panes.

 _How long…?_

Marinette felt the tears trail down her cheeks, having a flashback of all the nightmares she had been getting recently, her heart aching when the one question had popped in her head just at the time the lightning had striked upon the ground.

 _ **How long can he live for…?**_


	14. One Secret Confession

•○•

 **One Secret Confession**

•○•

 _ **So much so fast…**_

 _Chat caught a virus because of her…_

 _Chat almost drowned because of her…_

 _An akuma attacked the ballroom,_

 _Marinette "died"_

 _Chat almost killed a civilian…_

 _Chat Noir and Ladybug had battled…_

 _Chat had stopped seeing Marinette for three months…_

 _And then he came back._

 _She took him to Master Fu's home, and tried to cure him._

 _Chat had_ _ **died**_ _…_

 _He rose, and almost choked Marinette to death._

 _But in the end… He was cured…_

 _So why does she still have this shaky feeling inside?_

It felt as if the world around her was going in slow motion in some way… Marinette wouldn't even bother to focus on her teacher Caline Bustier as she continuously tapped her pencil against her wooden desk, creating a little _tap_ noise that echoed throughout the entire classroom. From what she saw from the corners of her eyes, she could see that it was ticking everyone off, but she was too deep in thought to care…

She couldn't help but repeat all the events that had happened these past two to three months, realizing each second how much drama she had added. Marinette lowered her head and sighed helplessly, hearing the mumbling voice of her teacher talking about some famous French artist named Claude Monet and whatnot.

She lowered her eyes, feeling emptier than usual, realizing that both Alya **and** Nino were both not there in their usual spots. She huffed aimlessly, blowing her bangs out of her way and forced her eyes upon her paper, noticing all the continuously drawn circles on her single sheet of paper… _Gee…_ She thought to herself. How deep in thought can she get?

Apparently deep enough to not even notice that the bell had rung…

Even now, she still continued to tap her pencil against her wooden table that she was pretty sure that it had a permanent mark on it that cannot be rubbed off. Suddenly, a hand slapped down on her table, snapping her out of her thoughts and causing her to almost jolt out of her seat. Marinette heard the noise of multiple bracelets clashing together, the shine of those bracelets so shiny that it even almost blinded her. Strands of blonde straight hair caught her eyes and she could immediately tell who it was…

Marinette shut her eyes and forced herself to suck it up, and deal with this girl once and for all. Although… Once her eyes had opened, it didn't lay on just one person, but it laid on multiple different people, some faces familiar. Marinette blinked innocently, pretending to not know what they were here for. Even though she **knew** the reason why they were there… "Um, can I help you…?" Marinette questioned nervously, biting her lip in slight confusion.

Chloe snickered, along with the others as she leaned closer towards Marinette, her perfume overthrowing her noise. It was not a pleasant smell Marinette had to admit. This type of perfume was so strong that she swore that she was going to faint by the next minute, "Well, well… Looks like your two loser superheroes aren't here to protect you anymore" Chloe chuckled as she pointed at the two empty seats next to Marinette and in front of Marinette.

Marinette clenched her fist together, feeling the anger emerge from her chest. She shut her eyes, though, breathing in deep, attempting to calm herself. _Just stand up, and leave..._ She told herself repeatedly.

Chloe gasped in awe as she snatched Marinette's clenched fist and started throwing it around, "Aw, look! Marinette's angry! What can you do sweetie? Your so flimsy" She jested as she waved Marinette's free fist around.

Marinette opened her eyes and pulled away instantly from Chloe, causing Miss Bee to stumble over a bit, forced to use her hands as support as Marinette stood up, grabbed her items and began to walk away. Until, the wall of students had blocked every single path she could escape from… "You got to be kidding me" Marinette groaned silently, stepping back as she noticed they were ganging up on her. Couldn't she be left alone for around five minutes for once?

She didn't even know how much she stepped back when she felt her back pressed against the hollow walls of her school, her hope pretty much dying at this point, "Crap…" Marinette whispered to herself, holding her purse containing the worried Tikki in there, whilst her other hand was holding all of her books tightly against her chest.

"Gee, our rumors were right" Dan hummed as he swiftly snatched Marinette's hand, making her drop all of the folders all at once, "You definitely are that feisty type" He whispered as he tightened on her wrist.

She winced slightly. He was strong, strong enough to hold her for a little while. Marinette's heart was pounding insanely, the drumming noise arriving at her ears. What could she do? If she did something, the others would gang up on her.

Meanwhile, Adrien was gritting his teeth in absolute disgust and anger, clenching his fist as tightly as possible as he heard all those things that they were saying to his Princess, "Calm kitty…" Plagg muttered silently from Adrien's bag, attempting to soothe his angry partner. Although considering his words, it made him even mad more…

Adrien shook his head, mad at himself that he let Marinette go through all of those things by **herself** , "What can I do…" He mumbled to himself. If he suddenly came out of nowhere, it would be suspicious… He had to think logically.

 _But…_

He couldn't just sit there and think, he had to do something quick.

It was at the moment when in the corner of his eyes he saw one of the new students in their classroom, stepping closer to Marinette and holding her chin tightly, noticing her extreme discomfort and her inability to move, considering that he had cornered her. He snapped when he could hear her call out in slight pain.

Adrien shut his eyes and slapped his hand against the table, standing up and walking over to the large crowd, "Hey Marinette!" He called out in a forceful happy voice, his whole body stiff.

The group immediately went still as a rock as they then spread apart like the red sea, revealing Marinette and Dan who's faces were flushed with extreme embarrassment, "I was just wondering if you could help me with the work that we received a few weeks ago, since I had to be at an important photo shoot that time" Adrien said in an innocent tone, pretending to not know what was **currently** happening. Although, He. Knew. Everything…

Marinette gulped, "U- Uh, sure. Of course not, I mean of course!" Marinette stuttered nervously as Dan's hand retreated from her chin and slid into his pockets.

"That's great! Now please excuse us, we have really important work to do. So I guess you guys can have your nice chat next week" Adrien winked as he helped Marinette with her books and grabbed her wrist softly, dragging her out of that horrid classroom.

Once the two had stepped at least one foot out of the classroom, all was silent and Marinette instantly turned towards Adrien, raising one eyebrow up, "You don't really need my help do you?" She questioned curiously, tilting her head slightly.

Adrien gulped and couldn't help but blush a little, remembering the close proximity they were in yesterday. Or should he say the close proximity between **Chat** and Marinette.

He chuckled slightly, scratching the back of his neck as he looked up, avoiding eye contact with her, "Uh… Yeah, you could say that" He confessed as he heard her light chuckle echoing throughout his ears.

"Well, you are quite the lifesaver" Marinette smiled brightly, showing her pure white teeth, causing Adrien to melt slightly. Marinette was quite surprised that she hadn't stuttered as much as she did before… Was it because…?

Marinette's cheeks flushed as she then brushed the strands from her hair, shaking the thought out of her head as she raised her hand and waved at the still Adrien, "Well, thanks for helping me Adrien, I don't know where I be without you" She chuckled nervously as she was quick with her feet and turned around instantly.

Adrien's head clicked as he not knowingly stepped forward and grabbed her wrist gently, stopping her in her tracks, "Say, out of everyone out there, why Chat?" He questioned curiously. _What are you doing?!_ He yelled at himself. At this point, he could even hear Plagg face palming himself in his bag.

 _Curiosity kills the cat…_

Marinette's cheeks burnt slightly, hearing Chat's name coming out from Adrien as she then began to hug herself in defense.

Adrien seeing how uncomfortable Marinette was beginning to hate himself even more, considering that he had just dug into Marinette's "private" life, "Sorry, I shouldn't have ask th-".

"No no! It's just… Unexpected" Marinette smiled as she brushed through a few strands of her hair, hoping to hide her blushing face.

Marinette sighed and held her books tighter against her chest, "Where should I start…?" Marinetted began as she looked up, biting her lip in thought as Adrien couldn't help but stare at the lips he had been kissing passionately yesterday, "Oh! People always think that Chat is just some second-hand hero, but he's not! Without Chat, there wouldn't be any Ladybug. Those two need each other to defeat the akumas! That's why they make such a great team!" Marinette explained in enthusiasm, not realizing that she beginning to ramble, "And Chat… He just has such a kind heart. He's caring and sweet, but behind the smile he puts on for the public… He's still a man. Others believe that heroes have it all easy but they don't! It's a hard job to be the hero of something. Chat Noir sometimes believes that he's alone… In a way, I can relate to him. He understands the feeling of being alone, but the thing is, we're always there for each other! But it's not just that… He…" Marinette paused and smiled a little, a bit of red showing on her cheeks.

Adrien's eyes widened in surprise, hearing all about these about his alter ego in this form. His heart warmed when he saw how much care she had for him and how much thought she dived in. How could he not notice this before?

"He makes me smile," She said finally, not noticing the extreme redness forming on Adrien's cheeks.

There was silence as all they could hear was the slight tick tock noise that the clock caused. Adrien sighed and placed his hands in his pocket, glad that he was able to talk to Marinette in peace. And in this form, "I guess you must really love him don't you?" His eyes shot opened as he slapped his mouth with the palm of his hand. _Shit, why did I say that?!_

Marinette looked up at the shocked Adrien, confused as to why he was in the position he was currently in now. Repeating the words in her head multiple times, she couldn't help but feel her heartbeat beat faster and faster. _Why is my heart pounding so much…? Could it be that I…_

Marinette looked down, attempting once again to hide her extreme tomato like face from Adrien, as she could hear her heartbeat echo through to her ears, "Yeah… I guess I do" She confessed not knowingly.

Adrien's heart had just skipped a beat. Her sentence repeating in his head so many times that it was as if he would permanently think about that for his entire life. Not only that he heard all of these things from Marinette, but she had technically confessed to him in secrecy.

Marinette's eyes widened as she shook her head and smiled nervously, realizing that she had just confessed to her love for someone else in front of her ex-crush. _Love…_ "I- I guess I should go now… Goodbye Adrien" She stuttered awkwardly as she even tripped over her own foot, quickly scattering away from him.

She left him in awe so suddenly that it was if she had completely disappeared from him. He sighed so happily that he didn't even notice Plagg flying right in front of his eyes, "Adrien wake up, you're starting to look like some drunk kid" Plagg insulted naturally as he even then slapped Adrien.

Adrien's eyes widened, noticing he had been staring into blank space for the past five minutes. He shook his head and straightened his shoulders, smiling in absolute happiness. Unable to hide his happiness, he even began to happily skip towards his fencing class, earning some odd looks from everyone else.

 _Someone's going to get a surprise today…_

•○•

The sun was setting slowly, everything was quiet since her parents were off to a wedding party to which they will end up coming home a bit late, allowing Marinette to have the house to herself. Although, instead of doing something practical, Marinette banged her head against her wall so much that she forgot how many times she did, "Mari… You're going to damage your brain if you keep doing that…" Tikki mumbles as she tapped Marinette's head, stopping her from damaging her head any further.

"Still…" Marinette began as she banged her head once more on the dented wall, "I can't believe I said that! In front of my ex-crush! I just confessed!" Marinette gasped as she slapped her hand against her mouth.

"I- I… I confessed. I just admitted that l- I love Chat?!" Marinette rambled aimlessly as she began gripping her head tightly, groaning in absolute confusion.

"So? You love Chat, what's so bad about that?" Tikki smirked as she saw Marinette's cheeks beginning to burn up.

"T- Tikki!" Marinette stuttered as she began to rethink what Tikki said, "Do I love Chat?" Marinette wondered, her heart pounding insanely. She was confused, she never thought of the "L" word lately…

Marinette bit her lip as she sighed and stepped backwards, her hip hitting against her table. She heard something hit the ground as she swiftly turned around, her eyes catching a gold box that was wrapped nicely with a red ribbon around it. Her eyes widened, "Chat's present!" Marinette and Tikki called out simultaneously as Marinette rushed to pick it up, "How could have I forgotten about it?!" Marinette stated with confusion as Tikki flew beside her.

"Nevermind that Marinette, open it!" Tikki demanded, her voice filled with eager as she flew closer towards the wrapped up box.

Marinette gulped, her heart pounding faster than before, her cheeks beginning to heat up as her hands traced around the box. She pulled the ribbon swiftly and opened the box, her eyes widening in shock. There, laid a silver ring that was incredibly shiny that it even showed Marinette's reflection on it. It had intricate designs carved into it, with little crystals scattered around it. But out of all the beautiful designs on the ring, the one thing that caught her eyes was the cursive writing that was engraved on the inside of the ring. _Chaton…_

Marinette's cheeks brightened as she slowly slipped the ring on her ring finger. It slipped on so snuggly that even when Marinette shook her hand hard, it would not fall off. She smiled even more, "Fits like a glove…" Marinette awed as she sighed at how romantic Chat can be.

Tikki smirked and eyed Marinette's aweing state, "You sure you don't love this cat?" She giggled as she flew in front of Marinette so they can face each other.

Marinette paused, thinking about what Tikki said, although her heartbeat was distracting her. She simply smiled softly, holding her hand against her chest tightly, "I-".

 _Thump._

Marinette gasped as she spun around, her loose hair whipping in her eyes as Tikki scattered away as fast as her little legs can take her.

Chat's eyes widened, staring at the new freshly looked Marinette, noticing her hair was out. Which wasn't usually the hairstyle she was in, but never the less. He liked it. He smiled, his heart fluttering as he jumped off the rail and sauntered towards her, not breaking his large smile that formed on his lips, "Chat-" Marinette's sentence had been cut when Chat stepped forward and grabbed her waist instantly, pulling her towards him.

Her breath hitched as she loses her balance and collapses towards him, his hands holding her steady. She opened her mouth once more, attempting to say something when Chat suddenly placed his lips on hers, earning a little surprised noise from the shocked Marinette.

She sighed helplessly and leaned into the kiss, her eyes closing as she winded her arms around Chat's neck. She could feel his lips turning into a delighted smile as he turns his body slightly, pushing Marinette against her desk. Marinette leans back slightly, not breaking the kiss as she could then feel something cold against her cheek. Chat's ring would most of the time make contact with her cheek, but this time, she could feel something different. When her eyes opened, she caught a matching ring from hers and smiled in delight. _Oh, you…_

All of a sudden she felt her body being lifted up by Chat, as one of his arms, swipe away at the papers of her desk. He placed her on top of her desk as her legs wrapped around his slender waist. She deepened the kiss, feeling his tongue run against the bottom of her lips as he tilted his head slightly towards the left, their noses brushing against each other.

In all honesty, Chat Noir didn't know what came over him. When his eyes laid on Marinette, he couldn't help himself run towards her and kiss her with passion. Hearing those words as Adrien made his heart melt and his heart flutter. Adrien could smell Marinette's unique smell mixed with the perfume she had used, which caused him to shutter slightly.

When Chat pulled away for a slight moment to breathe, he was instantly pulled back and felt Marinette's lips pressed against his hard. Now it was her time to lead, "Woah, a bit feisty today Purincess" Chat mumbled nervously, the back of his hair rising up.

She chuckled softly, "I'm not the one that started this first kitty. And I'm not going to be the one that's going to end it" She whispered huskily, his heart skipping a beat. In his entire life, he had never seen this side of her. He smirked and returned her kiss, sliding his hand up her shirt only slightly, resting his hand on top of her rib cage. She squeaked from the direct coldness his two rings were causing as **now** she began shuddering.

He didn't know how long this had been going on for, but once their lips separated, he instantly wanted to pull her back and kiss her again, but he probably already done that a dozen times already, "What's going on with you kitty?" She questioned curiously, not letting go of his neck, nor was he going to let go of her waist.

He thought about it for a while, "Can't I give my Purincess a good night kiss?" He responded enthusiastically, watching her roll her eyes.

"You mean an afternoon kiss?" She corrected as she raised one eyebrow up.

He smirked as he leaned in closer, his hand holding her cheek softly, whilst his other was placed on her desk next to her waist, "You see…" He began as he leaned in closer, his nose brushing against hers, "I already given you your afternoon kiss" He continued as Marinette began to blush insanely.

"I haven't given you my goodnight kiss… Yet…" He winked smugly.

Marinette chuckled slightly as Chat raised her hand and pressed his soft lips against it, "What have you done with Chat" She laughed as he leaned back slightly, his eyes meeting hers.

"What are you talking about? I've always been like this" He smirked.

"That might be true, ah…" Marinette stuttered as she could feel his lips pressing against her neck. She gulped, and laughed lightly, feeling his lips tickle her neck. She bit her lip and tried not to laugh as her head tilted slightly away. Chat rubbed his thumb against her ring and held it softly, mumbling his next sentence, "What do you think of your present?" He questioned curiously.

"I- I really love it, never expected you to be the romantic type…" She stuttered as she could feel his lips exploring her soft neck. _Tikki's going to be having a big talk with me…_

His lips moved away from her neck as he stared into her bluebell eyes, "Hey, I can be romantic at times!" He pouted as Marinette poked his nose.

"At times" Marinette laughed cheekily as she stared at the happy Chat. She un-winded her arms from his neck and leaned back, placing her hands on her desk behind her, "Seriously, what's gotten you so happy? First, I get a romantic present from you and now I get a surprise kiss" She questioned curiously as she crossed her arms together.

"Well…" He began, thinking of saying something other than 'You love me, I'm going to kiss you because I'm really happy that you love me'.

Chat bit his lips and placed his forehead softly against hers, "Ever since Master Fu said the cure is only temporary… I want to spend all of my time with you… Because I-" He was going to confess, there was no stopping now, but his sentence was cut off when Marinette placed her finger on his lips.

"Don't say that, we'll figure this out… **Together** " Marinette begged, a sad face forming as she placed her hands on his neck pulling his head slightly closer towards her, "Just…" She paused as she pulled her body closer towards him.

"Just kiss me" Marinette instructed as Chat gave out a sad smile, and placed his lips on hers. Once their lips meet, Chat was the one that ended up deepening the kiss, feeling her ring on her ring finger placed against his cheek.

Once again, they stay tangled up with each other for a while as the sounds of the birds chirping echo in their ears and the sound of a man playing the trumpet from outside her balcony.

No matter how much the people of Paris are beginning to create scandals on him. No matter how long he had to live. There was only one thing that will always stay in his mind.

 **It was that he loved Marinette.**

•○•


	15. One Big Escape

•○•

 **One Big Escape**

•○•

The days had passed by so fast, considering that most of all he did was spend time with Marinette. It had been approximately a week since the day that Chat had been temporarily cured. Plus, he had just realized the soft angelic snow that was falling from the sky. Indeed, Winter had came.

Chat Noir extended his staff, hearing the loud click land on the concrete and leaps over another building, running towards the direction of the bakery. He was careful about slipping as he would usually slow down when he reached the edges of the buildings. He was close, he could tell as the smell of croissants and pastries wafted over his nose. His mouth was instantly filled with saliva as he was preparing himself for another leap. He jumps and braces himself, rolling over and landing softly. He smiled in glee. It had been a long time since he had a good run without getting chest pains every time he landed.

He feels the cold, bitter wind blow through his golden hair as he prepares for another jump. Feeling a bit extremely over confident, he extends his staff and jumps, his eyes widening as he noticed that he was a bit **far** from the platform... "Shit!" Chat called out as he grabbed onto the slippery edge of the building that had completely frozen over. He huffed and heaved himself up, "Guess my skills have dried out" He muttered sadly as he pushes himself up.

His ears twitched as he heard a familiar sound from the other side of the building. Curious, he slowly walked over to examine what it was. His eyes widened in confusion as he saw the stealth like Marinette around a dark alleyway. From the way her stance looked, it looked as if she was trying to hide from someone.

Chat's eyebrows creased together as he jumped down from the building and landed on his toes softly, although accidentally scaring Marinette half to death, "Marinette, what are you doing her- ", His eyes widened as Marinette sprinted towards him, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"Hey! Wha-" Marinette placed her hand on his mouth tightly, not allowing him to say one word as she gave him a 'shut up' look.

Chat's head was spinning in circles. All of this was so sudden. First he was on a little run towards Marinette's bakery and now he was found in a dark alleyway pressed against the wall, his mouth covered and having absolutely no idea what is going on.

Marinette looked over her shoulder, looking like if she was seeing if anyone was behind her. She sighed and retreated her hand from his mouth, tugging at the ends of her large coat, "I'm guessing you have a lot of questions…" Marinette shivered, biting her lip as she rubbed her hands together, hoping to create some friction that could warm her up.

Adrien held his head slightly as he stared into her blue, heavenly eyes, "You guessed correctly Purincess. Why are you acting so James Bond all of a sudden?" He questioned curiously, noticing the puff of smoke escaping from her mouth.

She chuckled lightly, "I'm kind of in the act of being followed…" Marinette mumbled through her scarf as she watches Chat's eyes widening in surprise.

"Followed? By who-" Once again, Marinette heard footsteps approaching as she grabbed him by his collar and pushed him into a tight space, to which she followed. Both almost slipped…

Chat mumbled as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Never, had he felt so confused. Although, the one thing that was distracting him from the extreme confusion he had was the fact as to how close Marinette and he were, considering she had pushed them into an extremely tight space… They were so close that even their noses were so close to touching each other, "Paparazzi... And maybe a few students from my class" Marinette whispered, her cold breath landing on Chat's already frozen cheeks.

"Paparazzi? What would they want with…" He paused when he eyed the look Marinette gave him. His shoulders sunk in defeat, "Oh…" He muttered, suddenly remembering what happened a few months ago.

Chat opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Marinette's eyes widened and used both of her hands to cover his mouth tightly. They heard footsteps approaching, "Where could she be?" A girl sounding a bit in her teen years.

"I saw her walk through this way" A man sounding from the age at least forty.

"All I wanted was some questions…" A girl sounding quite young mumbled sadly.

"She escaped this time" Someone familiar had said as she heard the footsteps retreating away. _Dan_ …

She creased her eyebrows together in slight anger as she took her hand back and clenched it together tightly.

Chat caught her angry look, also noticing that familiar voice too. He then creased his eyebrows together, remembering that, that voice belonged to the guy that ganged up on Marinette. Chat was so close to stepping out of his hiding spot and give this guy a piece of his mind. Although Chat was smart enough to know that would have made the situation worse, the best thing to do was simply wait.

Marinette heard the footsteps retreating away one by one. Once the cost was clear, Marinette sighed in relief and stepped out, making she there was no one there, "Coast is clear kitty" She whispered quietly as she brushed off the snow from her clothes.

Adrien stepped out and eyed Marinette who was currently covered in snow and shivering incredibly, "Princess, you're going to freeze to death if you're stuck in the cold like this" Chat instructed in worry as he walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Her eyes widened as she placed her hands on his beating chest and looked at him in confusion, "Chat, what are you planning-" Her sentence was cut off when Chat used his free arm and pulled out his baton and extended it, swinging up into the cold sky swiftly.

"Chat stop! This is crazy!" She yelled as she held onto Chat for dear life, feeling a rush of adrenaline eloping from inside her.

Why was it that Marinette felt so much confidence when swinging above high buildings and doing crazy stunts as Ladybug but not as Marinette? Apparently as Marinette, she was more frightened and anxious about everything. Although, she trusted Chat Noir completely.

Chat simply smirked as he ran and leaped across buildings, trying his best to get Marinette to her home as quickly as possible. He landed swiftly, holding Marinette tightly against him as he could feel her heartbeat beating rapidly, plus her hair was flying everywhere, "Are we almost there?!" She questioned loudly, her head spinning insanely.

Chat nodded as he extended his baton once more, feeling the bitter winds blow through his hair and landed swiftly on Marinette's balcony. He chuckled, feeling that adrenaline dying slowly as he placed the shaking Marinette on her feet. Once her feet finally felt the ground, she immediately began circling and fell back into Chat's arm, her head spinning like crazy, "A- A little more warning next time…" She begged as she attempted to hold the flying strands of hair that covered her eyes.

Chat smiled and tentatively lifted his hand and brushed through the loose strands of Marinette's hair, "You should have your hair like this more often" He complimented as he kissed her strands of hair.

Her eyes widened as she then grabbed a bunch of loose hair, noticing that her pigtails have fallen and now her hair was out. Marinette chuckled and looked at him, "Loose hair is such a pain, they get in your eyes and mouth every five seconds" Marinette complained as a piece of strand indeed went into her mouth.

He smirked in delight as he removed the piece of strand from her mouth and pulled her closer towards him, not letting her go, "Your hair is not the only thing going in your mouth" He winked cheekily, earning a slap from Marinette.

"I'll remind you that I have duct tape somewhere in my desk" She glared as Chat ended up laughing harder then he thought.

He held his head and looked at her smugly, "What are you going to do with that duct tape Purincess? You going to tie me up or something" He questioned with absolute confidence.

Marinette's cheeks burnt up like a storm as she struggled to form a sentence, "Y- You stupid cat" She stuttered simply as she clicked her heels and walked towards her trapdoor.

Suddenly she felt something grab her arm as she was then pulled into Chat's embrace, "Hey-" She babbled as Chat placed his clawed finger on her lips.

"Yes I'm a stupid cat" Chat began as he leaned forward, feeling her heartbeat against his chest, "But I'm **your** stupid cat" He smirked as noticed Marinette's blushing cheeks.

"D- Did you get that out of flirting for dummies or something?" She chuckled as she felt his lips pressed against hers.

She kissed him back slowly, rocking her toes towards him as she pressed her lips against his harder. His name was the only word on her tongue as she tilted her head slightly. Chat made a little sound of surprise from the back of his throat as he then tightened his grip around Marinette's waist, her hands messing up his hair even more.

Marinette could feel Chat's lips curling into a delighted smile as he turned his body slightly pressing Marinette's back against the cold fence. She shivered and sighed, no matter how cold she felt, she couldn't help but feel that Chat's lips were warming up her entire body. The unique smell of Chat wafted over her nose as she was desperate to get closer towards him. Marinette noticed her shirt rising slightly up and felt his hand exploring her slender waist, to which she squeaked in surprise. Things were escalating quickly…

Marinette moaned helplessly as she melted into Chat's arms. She wanted more, so much more, "You're getting quite greedy kitty" Marinette sighed in between their kisses.

Chat chuckled as he dipped his head slightly, his tongue tracing the bottom of Marinette's swollen lip, "Only for you Purincess" He couldn't wrap his head around the sweet, addicting taste that he was getting from her lips. Cherry? Mint?

Nevertheless, he was addicted to it.

"Mari! Where are you?!" A familiar voice boomed from beneath her trapdoor.

Her eyes widened in shock as she instantly broke away from him and stared at his emerald like eyes, instantly knowing where that voice came from. _Alya…_

"Quick you have to hide!" She whispered loud enough for Chat to hear.

Chat nodded and turned his head, thinking of where he could hide. _Am I small enough to hide in a plant pot?_

"Mari?" The voice questioned curiously.

Her voice was getting louder and clearer and Marinette had to hide Chat fast. When her eyes in an instinct imagined the trapdoor opening slightly, her heartbeat began racing faster as she ran towards Chat, grabbing a large, thick piece of rope used to hold very heavy objects aka **Chat** , "W-What are you doing?" Chat questioned curiously, his cheeks brightening up as Marinette tied the rope around his waist tightly and on the hook near her balcony.

"Guess I'll be tying you after all" Marinette agreed as she placed her hands on his chest and looked at his confused eyes, "Sayonara" She smirked as she pushed Chat off of the side of the balcony, where he was hidden from the public.

"Wait-" And he had disappeared, like a puff of smoke. Just in time for Marinette to sit on her chair and start randomly talking to herself.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Ugh, this is more complicated than I thought!" Marinette lied and whistled gleefully, kicking her feet continuously as Alya stared at her in absolute confusion.

"What are you doing?" Alya questioned in interest as heaved herself up from the trapdoor and slowly walked across to Marinette, her heels clicking on the tiled floor as Marinette "jumped" in surprise.

"Alya! Don't scare me like that!" Marinette yelled at her, trying her absolute best to not burst out laughing. She could already feel the urge rising.

Alya stared at her questionably "I just asked you a question! Now are you going to answer it?" She asked as she leaned in, eyeing Marinette suspiciously.

"Oh! I was reciting this little scene we have to do in class. It's not that important but I wanted to try my best" Marinette smiled gleefully, hearing something swinging from behind her.

Alya crossed her arms, one eyebrow raising up as she huffed in laughter, "Your hiding something… We were never asked to do that project" Alya laughed and pointed at her.

Marinette pouted her lips as she straightens her shoulders. She knew Alya would say that, after all, Alya was smart, "Well duh, you weren't here yesterday" Marinette replied smartly as she rolled her eyes, noticing Alya stepping closer towards her.

She widened her eyes as she chuckled in defeat, "Oh right! I completely forgot" Alya laughed, Marinette joining as she attempted to change the subject.

"And it's quite funny that you **and** Nino were both gone on the same day" Marinette smirked as she stood up from her chair and walked closer towards the blushing Alya.

"We might have attempted to track Ladybug in the rain…" Alya mumbled through her scarf as she hid her face from Marinette.

 _Achoo!_

Marinette's eyes widened when the quiet sneeze echoed throughout her ears from beneath the balcony and the more confused Alya yet, "What was that?" She peered as she stepped closer to the balcony.

Marinette's heart began beating rapidly as she was rushing to think of something she could say, "Maybe the people walking? It is quite a cold day out you know" Marinette burst out as her lying words were beginning to falter.

"Still… That sounded far too close towards us?" Alya responded as she held onto the fence and was inches away from looking down and see the hanging Chat.

Marinette bit her lip and burst out quite loudly in panic, "Adrien saved me from a group of kids and hugged me!" Marinette lied partially as Alya turned around in excitement.

"Oh! Tell me all the details!" Alya begged as she ran far away from the balcony, paying no intention to the sneeze whatsoever. Marinette sighed in peace. _Phew… She can be so easily distracted these days._ Marinette thought to herself happily.

No matter how distracted Alya could get. Marinette had to get Alya out fast, before she leaves Chat left out hanging in the cold for far too long.

•○•

It had been around 10 minutes and Marinette was failing with attempts to try and get Alya out as fast as she can. From the inside, she felt guilty that she was trying to get her best friend to leave her and her significant other alone. Marinette realized what she had thought and bit her lip, she's already thinking of him as "that" already. The thought that raised her head made her heart pound insanely fast and she was afraid that Alya could possibly hear it. _If I was thinking… Chat could have left by now instead of being tied and left hang from her balcony._ How stupid and irrational can she get?

Alya finally stood up from her spot and eyed how Marinette's expression changed instantly, "You know Marinette, you could have told me that you were busy before. I can see how stressed you are" Alya smiled as Marinette widened her eyes.

"But-".

"No buts, besides, we can always hang out another time" Alya smiled as she accidentally smacked Marinette a bit **too** hard on her back, causing her to stumble slightly.

"R- Really? You're not mad?" Marinette questioned as Alya gave her a confused look.

"No! I can never be mad at you. Anyways, catch you later gurl!" Alya waved as she opened the trapdoor and disappeared from Marinette's sight.

Marinette waved and waited for when the coast was clear and instantly ran towards the place she pushed Chat, "Chat?" Marinette whispered quietly.

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo" Chat called out as he began rising up from his position.

Marinette couldn't help but laugh as Chat smiled at her with a smug look, "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night. So stumblest on my counsel?" Marinette responded with her best attempted British accent.

Chat chuckled softly, heaving himself up on her fence, to which his nose was conveniently pressed against hers. She blushed and looked away, his nose brushing against her cheeks. He tilted his head and pulled her face back to him, staring at her intently with his emerald like eyes, "You know…" He began with his normal voice, "You owe me for pushing me off the balcony" Chat glared childishly to which Marinette began stuttering to form her next sentence.

"I- Um…" Marinette's heart was pounding in her ears as she looked down in guilt, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking properly. I could of let you leave and not make you hang around in the cold, now you're going to get sick and you might have been busy, you might need to do stuff and I just made you wait. I could have actually hung out with my best friend that I haven't talked to for ages instead and-" Marinette rambled on and on, to which Chat widened his eyes hearing this come from her.

Honestly, he was only joking, he rather stay here in Marinette's presence then go home to his father's non-existing presence. Even though he was joking, he still enjoyed seeing Marinette apologize for something he wasn't even mad about. Although he was only a tiny bit mad for being pushed off a balcony without any warning, but he was smart enough to find some platform and stand on it until the coast was clear.

"Sorry isn't going to help since you technically pushed me off of a building" Chat said "sternly". Oh he was going to get punched for this…

Marinette widened her eyes and looked down in shame, feeling really bad and selfish, "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'll do anything-".

Chat's face instantly brightened up in glee as he hopped over the fence and leaned in closer, "Anything?" Chat questioned curiously, to which Marinette's face began widening in dismay.

"You're not really mad are you…" Marinette glared.

"But you said anything right?" Chat began smirking as he watched Marinette face palm right in front of him. He began laughing hard, knowing that Marinette would fall into his trap as he clutched his stomach, close to collapsing on the ground.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Marinette groaned as she spun around and stormed away in annoyance.

Chat straightened his stance as he ran towards her and winded his arms around his waist and nuzzled his face on the crook of her neck, "But you did" Chat mumbled as he placed sweet, short kisses on her shoulder, "So… Anything?" Chat asked happily as Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed his face away from her.

"Fine. Anything" Marinette agreed glumly.

Marinette knew where this was going and could have easily denied this little deal, but she felt bad and agreed to it anyway. Somehow she already began regretting her choice of words…

"Okay" Chat smirked as he crossed his arms and began thinking, even pouting his bottom lip.

Marinette waited impatiently until Chat clicked his fingers and made a face of, 'I figured something out', "I know!" Chat called out in victory as he pointed at something from behind her, " **Get on the bed** " Chat smiled smugly as Marinette instantly turned red like a ripe tomato.

"What…" Marinette bawled as her heart pounded insanely from her chest.

"Get. On the bed" Chat repeated swiftly as he began smiling in delight.

Marinette huffed and walked slowly towards her bed and sat down on the edge of it, crossing her arms in annoyance, "You better not do any crazy Christian Grey things" Marinette warned nervously as Chat Noir simply sauntered up towards her and suddenly placed his arms beside her waist, leaning in closer towards her.

She gulped as he was inches away from her lips, "Now…" Chat began huskily, "Close your eyes".

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared into his hungry emerald eyes, "What are you…".

"Just close them" Chat winked as Marinette had finally made the decision that she **actually** regretted this decision.

She gulped and was prepared to punch him if he did anything. She fluttered her eyes closed and felt Chat coming closer towards her.

All of a sudden, she was pushed down abruptly and felt her back hit against the soft covers of her duvet as she was too shocked to get up quick enough, "Hey!-" She called out, but her voice was muffled as she then felt being rolled around into a roll.

When her eyes opened she noticed that she was rolled in the duvet and was trapped in it considering that Chat was sitting right on top of her, "CHAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Marinette shouted as she attempted to wiggle out of Chat's grasp.

Chat laughed hysterically as he poked his tongue at her and began lying on her wrapped up body, "How are you going to cattack me when you're stuck in a sushi roll?" Chat whistled gleefully as he heard her grumble throughout the room.

Chat turned his body and began cracking up laughing, knowing that Marinette would get the wrong idea if he said 'Get on the bed'. He was absolutely having the time of his life and completely forgot about all of his misfortunes in his life, "I swear Chat…" Marinette muttered angrily, her body feeling absolutely trapped and numb.

"Swear what?" Chat questioned as he leaned in close to her, observing her annoyed face. He chuckled and poked her petite nose, "You're so adorable when your angry" Chat teased as he kissed her nose and got up from his position, sitting on the roll once more.

"You **said** I could do anything" Chat smirked in victory as Marinette glared at him.

Marinette huffed, "I take that back" Marinette responded angrily.

He stuck out his tongue, "No take backs" He reminded as he leaned in closer, observing her blue, heavenly eyes from up close and her freckles that were as if it was sprinkled across her face, "What? You'd rather pawfer me do the other idea I had in mind?" He winked as Marinette widened her eyes and began blushing.

"Nevermind, being wrapped in a sushi roll with her blanket is better…" Marinette grumbled in defeat. She was going to have her revenge.

"Now that sounds better" Chat chuckled and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers sweetly.

•○•

Spending some alone time with Chat was enough to make Marinette more energized and happy than ever. After Marinette distracted Chat long enough for her to escape her sushi roll cage. She too began wrapping him in one and even used her duct tape to tape it together.

After Marinette's wonderful burst of hysterical laughter, she then began torturing him by eating his favourite croissants in front of him. Sometimes putting it close to his mouth then taking it away from him and ate it herself. Although, she was generous enough to give him one… Or maybe, five…

This had been the first time in a long time that they were able to spend time together alone in the house for just a few hours. They chatted about more drama that happened in their lives. They talked about the virus and how they could cure it permanently. They even then began diving deeper into their conversation as it then began with Chat telling Marinette about how his father had been treating him recently. And Marinette, not knowing what she could do to comfort him, simply held him close to her and gave him endless kisses.

Even so… The little hang out ended soon when Marinette heard her parents walking into her front door and called out for her. She was a little sad to watch Chat go at a time like this, to which when he really opened towards her. Though, he promised her that he would be fine. That he always is.

Marinette sighed and forced herself to sleep, to which It completely failed as she continuously tossed and turned on her bed, even throwing the blanket down the ground.

All of a sudden out of nowhere she heard a thud coming from behind her as she instantly woke up, (although she never really was asleep) and sat up from her bed, turning her body to catch a black figure rising from its feet. Catching the scent that wafted over her nose, she instantly knew who the figure was, "Chat?" Marinette called out quietly as she wiped at her eyes, noticing his still figure.

She got out of bed and walked towards him, noticing dry tear marks on his face. Her eyes widened as her heart began aching for him whilst she held his cheeks in her hands, "Oh kitty…" She soothed as she brought his head down to her, embracing him with her warm arms.

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled him closer towards her, sniffing slightly as he forced out a strained laugh, "I didn't come here to complain about how strict my father has been" He laughed sadly as he pulled back and stared into her bright, blue eyes that looked as if it was glowing in the night.

"Chat, I'm always here for you if you need-".

Her sentence was cut off as he shook his head and held her cheeks with him warm protective ones, "No no. I just…" He began as he noticed Marinette wiping the tears away from his cheeks, "I just want to forget that it ever happened" He smiled, forcefully pushing the memory of his father yelling at him for being such a failure and focused his memories on Marinette and on what he had planned.

"Oh okay sure, what would you like to do?" She questioned curiously as the light of the moon illuminated in her room.

He smiled and gave her a large box.

" **I would like to ice skate** "

•○•


	16. One of Multiple Games

•○•

 **One of Multiple Games**

•○•

Marinette was worried for Chat, but she forced herself to put a smile so she wouldn't worry him, although really… She was extremely worried.

They walked together in quiet silence, not awkward, but just some peaceful silence. The full moon shone on the two as if they were on a stage and the moon was the spotlight. Once the two reached the spot, Marinette widened her eyes in utter shock and confusion as she scratched her head, "Out of all places… You took me to the place where you almost…".

"Drowned… Yes" Chat cut in awkwardly as he loosened the collar of his neck, feeling as if it was tightened instantly when he noticed how confused she was.

She couldn't help but laugh in absolute confusion, at first it started out as a little giggle, but then turned into large amounts of laughter. She turned her head to face the nervous Chat Noir and punched his arm slightly, "Really? You couldn't go to… I don't know, the first lake we met?" Marinette smiled, showing her bright white teeth.

Chat Noir noticed that Marinette began realizing how uncomfortable and bad Chat felt so she decided to lighten up the mood. He chuckled, "You mean the time when you were captured by the Evillistrator?" He responded as he side stepped closer towards Marinette, his hip bumping against hers as it causes her to stumble a bit.

"And also the time when you were so desperate to get closer to me that you flung your arms around my neck as I took you out of that trapped box we were in?" Chat teases as he leaned in closer to the unimpressed Marinette.

"You mean when **you** were so desperate to get closer to **me** that you grabbed me by my waist and forcefully pulled me closer towards you" She corrected as she placed her finger on his nose and pushed him away, giggling slightly.

Chat smirked, making the impression of raising one eyebrow as he then winded his arm around her waist suddenly, "You're right" He admitted as he pulled her instantly, her hands landing on his chest accidentally, "I was desperate" Chat whispered huskily, his head tilting slightly as he leaned in closer towards her, her heart beating faster and faster and all the cold disappearing instantly.

Chat Noir made the impression that he was going to kiss her, but instead, kissed the end of her lips, to which Marinette dropped her shoulders in utter disappointment. _So much to get hyped for._

He leaned back tentatively and smirked, having much fun teasing Marinette as she pouted her lip and smacked him on the shoulder, "Oh you're playing that game aren't you?" She stated as she glared at him.

He smiled, "I might…" Chat commented cheekily.

She clicked her tongue, "Just remember I'll do ten times worse than you, Chat Noir" She warned with confidence, even emphasizing his name. Chat shivered at how easily the words 'Chat Noir' rolled off of her tongue.

Chat leaned in closer so that their noses were inches away from each other, "I like to see you try" He challenged with determination.

She smirked and suddenly grabbed the collar of his jacket and yanked him towards her, their noses pressed against each other, their breaths landing against each other's frozen cheeks and her lips inches away from him.

Chat instantly regretted everything, taking too much pride in himself and instantly getting crushed by Marinette's ecstatic confidence. He could smell the unique scent off of Marinette that always caused his knees to wobble. Her eyes were filled with determination to beat Chat at his own game, and to be honest… She was winning.

His cheeks burnt red like a volcano and his heart would not stop beating rapidly at a constant beat, almost like rapidly hitting a drum.

She tightened her fingers around his jacket and pulled him closer, so close that the faintest breath of wind could cause their lips to meet, but instead of getting kissed by Marinette, she simply smirked and pulled away from him, "Ta" She chirped as she slowly let her fingers loose and dropped his jacket.

Marinette smiled in delight and spun around, walking away from the stun aka defeated Chat.

Chat clenched his fist in slight annoyance, "Oh I'm not letting you win that easily" He reminded as he reached his hand towards Marinette's arm and grabbed it.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the world around her suddenly started spinning in circles and she had now found herself embracing Chat Noir, "Hey-" She started, her mouth suddenly being covered by Chat's.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she found herself attempting to not allow Chat to win this little teasing game, but it did not turn out how she expected. She sighed and melted into Chat's arms and rocked her toes towards him, causing her lips to press against Chat's harder.

A low purring sound eloped from the back of Chat's throat as he tilted his head towards the left, his hands slowly moving towards her waist and pulling her closer towards him.

Marinette moved her hands slowly towards his neck and pulled, desperate to get closer. Judging by how close they were together, she noticed she could hear his heartbeat beating faster and faster.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms and whispered to each other's names between their endless kisses. When Chat's lips move away from hers to breathe slightly, he then began placing sweet soft kisses against her neck, "H- Hey, you're cheating…" She mumbled slightly, her cheeks turning a bright red as she felt his face nuzzled against her cold neck.

"I don't care" He muttered, his lips tickling her neck.

She chuckled slightly, "T- That's not how the game is supposed to go" She attempted to speak but her sentence was cut when his lips returned back to hers.

"The game ended a few minutes ago Purincess" He whispered into her ear as he kissed her passionately, his tongue tracing the bottom of her swollen lip.

She laughed lightly, a quiet noise escaping from her mouth, "Now, now… This isn't a kissing lesson. From what I recall, this was an ice skating lesson" She reminded as she pulled slightly away from him.

Chat smirked his hands not leaving her waist, "It **could** be a kissing lesson if you want to" He winked to which he earned an eye roll from Marinette.

"Oh, so your saying I'm not a good kisser?" Marinette questioned curiously, her eyebrow raising up.

Chat made a slight impression as if he was furrowing his eyebrows, "That's not what I meant…" He began nervously, "Between our endless kisses, I can say you are the greatest kisser I could ever have" He rambled aimlessly.

Marinette laughed and slapped his cheek softly, "Calm down kitty, I was only kitting, but I'll take that as a clawmpiment" Marinette swears that she almost face palmed herself.

Chat smiled and gave her one longer kiss. It was slow but it was gentle. They stayed like that for a while until Chat pulled back from her, his hands still on her cheeks, "I love it when you say your puns. They are indeed purfect" He winked.

"Oh god" She laughed lightly as she slapped his shoulder.

He laughed and smiled, showing his bright white teeth, completely abandoning all of the terrible thoughts that ran through his head. It was as if the waves from the ocean blue eyes had washed away his sadness, and replaced it with delight happiness.

He covered her hand with his and pulled her towards the seat, urging her to put on the skates and begin skating, "Maybe after the lesson we could continue the game?" He questioned smugly, slipping his skates on as Marinette rolled her eyes.

"And what game was that?" Marinette questioned curiously as she placed a finger on her head, pretending to think.

Chat straightened his shoulders and raised his hand, "It was called the Who's the Better Kisser? Where we have to kiss our hearts out and determine who is a better kisser than who" He explained as Marinette then planted her hand on his face.

"In your dreams kitty cat" She denied, but ended up laughing, "Even if I do consider playing this game. It's obvious who's going to win" Marinette exclaimed confidently.

Chat kept the smug look on his face as he raised one eyebrow up, "Oh yeah? Well then, let's make a deal. The person who falls over the most, has to do **whatever** the other person wants. Deal?" He betted.

Her eyebrows creased together, "Did I already do something like this-".

"Deal?" He repeated.

She grinned assertively, "Your on" She repeated and slipped the skates on her already frozen foot, not remembering how heavy they actually were. It was as if you attached a large hammer to your foot, dragging you lower and lower into the bliss.

Once she got the skates on, she attempted to stand up, not only was her balance completely off, but the bitter winds blew straight towards her. Her cheeks stung and she immediately fell back down on her seat, landing with a slight _oomph!_

"Strike one" Chat counted as he raised his pointer finger.

Marinette turned to face him and stuck out her tongue, "No fair, I haven't even step one foot on the ice" She stated as she stood up once more. Spreading her arms out wide to keep her balance. Her legs were slightly shaking, but she did not care.

"The person who **falls** over the most. Not slip" Chat repeated smartly as he lips curled into a smirk.

"Hmph…" Grinning slightly, she bent down slowly and carefully, grabbing a hand full of snow and formed it into a ball. Marinette shut one eye, keeping focus and suddenly threw the snowball.

Chat widened his eyes as the snow ball landed right on his face and slipped backward. Landing on the soft but deathifying, cold snow, "Strike one" She mimicked as she turned and began attempting to skate.

He groaned and sat back up, holding onto his spinning head. _God he loved her._

There it is again. There Chat says once more that he loves Marinette. Every day he urges himself to spill out the words already, but it seems like the cat had got his tongue… His heart thumped when all those thoughts started rushing through his head. He questioned himself. Why? He knows he loves her, he knows she loves him, but why was it so hard to spill out the 'L' word to her?

Adrien straightened his shoulders and inhaled deeply. _I will tell her._ He promised to himself

He took a deep breath once more and began smiling, walking over towards the frozen pond and placed his foot on the ice, feeling a bit anxious, but a lot more confident. He began skating, crisscrossing his legs so he could move forward. It felt like old times, a little rusty but he got the hang of it instantly.

Although on the other hand Marinette didn't… Considering that she was about to fall over countless of times.

His eyes shot open when he noticed that Marinette had lost balance and fell backward. The wind whistled in her ears as she sprayed her arms out like crazy, her eyes instantly shutting and soon expected to feel a large pain on her backside but instead she, felt strong protective arms catch her right before she could feel the ice. Her eyes slowly open one by one and looked up to see a smug Chat, "I just saved you from Strike two, so… I guess I can remove a strike from my list!" Chat grinned happily.

She stuck out her tongue, "No fair" She replied childishly as she crossed her arms. Though Marinette was extremely glad that he had caught her.

"No fair?" He gasped, slapping his two hands on his cheeks and allowing Marinette to instantly drop down back on the ice, causing her to land right on her bottom.

"Ow!" She called out as she glared at the laughing Chat whilst rubbing her back, instantly taking her thoughts back.

"Oh baby!" He cooed as he skated up to her and instantly lifted her up swiftly, no sign of weakness at all.

Once her feet were placed back on the ice again she instantly lost balance once more and fell into Chat's arm, to which he easily held her up. _How does he do it?_

"Maybe we should start the lesson now _Purrincess_ " He whispered into her ear as she began blushing red.

Her heart started beating faster and faster as she not knowingly nodded. In all honestly, she needed the skating lesson if she wanted to beat Chat at his own game.

Chat Noir grinned cheekily as he was prepared to have a bit of fun with Marinette. First off, he spun her around so her back was facing away from him. He slowly moved his arm towards her slender waist and held her tight, his face poking from the right of her shoulder, "Y- You know… You can just hold my hand kitty" She reminded as she felt her cheeks burn. _What is wrong with me?_

Her eyes widened as she turned her head and faced him, "Hey! You're purposely going to make me fall aren't you?" She questioned suspiciously as she pouted her bottom lip.

Chat Noir simply shrugged as he pushed Marinette towards the left, her eyes widening in utter shock. A sudden thump rang through her head when Chat Noir instantly winded his arm around her waist once more, her head inches away from the ice and her heart pounding insanely, "You little…".

"No sere mademoiselle" He smiled brightly. Already having much-delighted fun.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she held onto Chat's jacket tightly for dear life that she even noticed her knuckles turning white.

He slowly brought her up and began **actually** teaching, "You ready?" He questioned as he returned to the position they were on before.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Marinette responded as she spread out her arms.

"Good. So make sure I don't push you over again" Chat winked as he dropped his hands from her waist.

Marinette now feared for her life.

•○•

Marinette gulped. Her heart pounded insanely that she couldn't even hear Chat's constant praising. Sure it was only half of the ice court… But still, she could not stop having that constant fear of falling over or worse, falling through the ice. Although considered how many times the two fell over each other. She was pretty sure that the ice could hold both of them.

Chat yelled and cheered for Marinette who was on the other side, balancing on her own two legs for dear life as she was tempted to skate over the side and hold on some of the fallen tree branches again, but no. She had to skate without any support.

Marinette inhaled deeply as she remembered some of the tips that Chat gave her. _Don't look down. Spread your arms and criss-cross your legs._ She repeated in her mind constantly.

She shakily spread out her arms and prayed for life to not fall over again. She pushed on her back foot and began skating, an immediate regret that plastered over her face, but there was no stopping now. She continued skating, going much smoother than expected.

She criss crossed her legs, getting more faster and the worry disappearing from her face, "Go Mari!" Chat cheered childishly as Marinette grinned like a three-year-old who first learned how to read or write.

She was almost there, almost reaching Chat and considering her naïve mind, she was expecting him to catch her… Although Chat had other ideas, "Now try stopping yourself!" He called out.

Her eyes shot opened, "How?!" She asked in full speed.

"What?"

He forgot to teach her that.

 _BANG!_

Marinette collapsed onto Chat Noir, her feet slipping into the air as her arms winded around him. The two losing balance once more and in instant protection for Marinette, he wrapped his strong arms around her and took the hit.

Their bodies skidded together across the frozen pond, their hearts thumping loudly and strongly that they could even feel each other's heartbeat. Both of their heads were spinning, the cold of the ice freezing their brains as they attempted to process what happened. When Chat returned back to reality, he began grinning awkwardly, "Strike eight" He mused as Marinette widened her eyes.

Marinette smiled softly and soon laughed, whilst Chat joined in the loud laughter they shared. She playfully slapped his frozen cheek, "Strike eight-point-five" She smirked as Chat widened his eyes and pouted childishly.

"Hey that didn't count!" Chat mumbled as Marinette continued laughing.

"Did too".

"Did not".

"Did too"

"Did. Not" Chat repeated over and over again.

There was silence between them, but the breakage of their laughter had destroyed it as Marinette burrowed her face against Chat's chest. Still laughing at how childish they were acting, considering they were seventeen.

"Fine, fine, fine. Let's make it a tie" Marinette sighed in defeat.

Chat grinned, "Oh you love me".

Somehow that sentence stunned both Chat Noir and Marinette as the childish tension had dispersed and all that was left was the silence that consumed both of them.

They stayed in each other's arms and stared into the others eyes. Marinette got lost in his forest like eyes whilst Chat got lost in her ocean blue eyes. Her heart was pounding insanely. _What was this feeling?_

Chat widened his eyes as he not knowingly licked his lips and slowly pulled Marinette to her feet, his hands reaching over to her cheek. Suddenly the cold that they both felt around their atmosphere disappeared and all that was left was the warmth of each other's touch. She leaned in his hand as her hand itself placed it on his that was currently on her cheek. She opened her mouth, attempting to say something, but no words had come out. Just the silent breaths. _Was this it? Am I really going to confess?_

Marinette told herself so many times to stop, she was worried that he might reject… But she refused and felt her toes slightly rising, her heart beating faster and faster.

Chat too couldn't control his movements as he slowly fluttered his eyes close, their lips inch away from each other.

"I…".

 _Crack._

Both their eyes widened open as they stare at each other in utter confusion.

Suddenly, like lightning cracking. The ice beneath Marinette's feet broke.

 **And she fell into darkness.**

•○•


	17. One Nightmare

•○•

 **One Nightmare**

•○•

Eyes staring at the ripples of the water expanding out in large circles in disbelief, watching her body fall through the ice like some rock was attached to her feet. Heart pounding insanely that he couldn't even hear the waters splashing around like crazy. Once his mind finally snapped out of it, he fell to his knees and yelled out, "MARI!".

Marinette waved her hands around insanely as she could not find one ounce of surface to which she could hold on and pull her up and out of the chilling water. She was panicking, she couldn't even see anything considering that all that was in her vision was the mucky, black sight that she could not unsee.

She desperately tried to swim back up, but the weight of her skates pulled her down deeper into the depths of the lake.

Marinette was losing hope.

Furiously blinking her eyes, she pushed herself forward and began realising that she was rising up slightly as she saw the light getting closer towards her.

All the bubbles around her covered her eyesight as she continuously waved her hands around. Her eyes widening as she felt a large wall of thick ice blocking her between water and land. Marinette felt woozy, she banged against the ice so much that her hand began feeling numb. No, her whole body felt numb…

Chat's eyes shot open as he saw a blurry figure at the corner of his eye between the ice and frantically took off his jacket. He threw it across the ice and dived into the already broken hole.

Marinette began losing her breath, she gasped and swallowed, banging onto the ice countless of times, begging for it to just miraculously break. She blinked and the world around her darkened, her mouth opened and it felt as if she couldn't even swallow any more water. She clenched her teeth, her eyes lowering every second when suddenly she felt someone tugging at her collar, but by then, it was too late. Her visioned darkened.

Wind whistling in his ear as Chat threw her out of the water and himself and scattered towards her lifeless body. The water dripping from his hair and on the tip of his nose from the mask fell on Marinette's cheeks as he cradled her in his arms and began shaking her like crazy, "Mari, Mari, Mari?!" He called out furiously, his mind going around in a bend.

His heart stopped when she didn't reply, when she didn't make a sound or a movement at all. His world around him crumbled as he tightened his arms around her and shut his eyes, refusing to believe anything. _It's my fault… It's my fault…_ He cried out in frustration.

As Chat placed his mouth around her and began attempting CPR, all the thoughts that ran through his head were thoughts of how he had lost her because of **him.**

When all was lost, all of a sudden, Marinette's eyes fluttered opened and she instantly pushed Chat away. She turned over and coughed out all of the water. Her coughs echoed throughout the entire atmosphere around them and Chat could not help but stare in disbelief.

Marinette shook her head vigorously, her mind spinning and her body feeling light weighted since she could not feel anything, not even the large amount of coldness that was surrounding her. She wiped her mouth at the access water and shakily looked up at the distraught Chat Noir, "Strike Nine…" She muttered childishly, her smile returning to her face.

His heart warmed and he suddenly pulled her into his arms, his face burying against her frost like neck, but he did not care, "Thank God!" He cried out as he tightened his arms around her shoulders.

Marinette didn't know if she was just simply happy or something, because she would not stop continuously smiling. That water must have done something to her…

"I thought I lost you" He confessed as he pulled slightly away, cradling her head and placing soft kisses on her frozen forehead,

"Stupid cat, If I'm going to die, it's not going to be a stupid death like that" She admitted not knowingly.

Chat couldn't help but slightly chuckle at that as he embraced her once more, feeling her beating heart against his.

Marinette simply sighed as she returned his kisses on his forehead, her fingernails digging into the fabric of his suit. Once everything was clear, she then began shivering like crazy, considering that she had just escaped from an icy pool. Her back was chilly and she could see large puffs of smoke escaping her lips. She pulled back slightly and wrapped her arms around herself defensively, attempting to warm herself up. It did not work.

Adrien stared at her in confusion when he finally realised that she was shivering, "Mari, you're going to freeze to death, we need to get you home to some heat quickly before you get frostbite" Chat instructed as he held her shoulders gently.

She shakily nodded her head as she could even feel the coldness rising up to her lips.

Chat bit his lip as he stared at how dripping wet her clothes were. She wouldn't make it in time if he had to run through the cold, bitter winds whilst she had wet clothes most likely brush against her skin. In simpler terms, her clothes could freeze against her skin plus she would be colder too.

He gulped and looked around, suddenly remembering the jacket he brought to keep himself warmer instead of his tight leather, spandex suit, "Mari you're going to have to take off your clothes…" He whispered silently, but just loud enough for Marinette to hear.

Marinette's eyes widened suddenly as she began feeling the heat rushing to her cheeks, her heart beating faster than usual. It was almost as if she could feel steam exploding from out of her ears. She was debating hardly in her mind whether she heard correctly or not. She did not hear what she thought she heard. Right?

Marinette's hand tightened around at the ends of her jacket as she grimaced at that thought, "W- What did you just say?" She stuttered nervously, the happy atmosphere instantly turning into an awkward atmosphere.

Chat's eyes shot open like a rocket as he jumped back and began waving his hands around like crazy, his mouth exploding with sentences that didn't make sense. His heart beating rapidly and his ears were dyed red, "N- no! I- I did not mean it like that!" He muttered finally, "W- What I was trying to say was-" He paused suddenly, biting his soft lips and began actually thinking. Marinette couldn't help but stare at though tender lips as she fought back the sensation of simply just leaning over and kissing them. Although she believed that he wouldn't want to taste pond water all over.

He gulped and felt as if the collar around him suddenly tightened around his neck, not allowing him to speak one word, "I- If you kept on your wet clothes, it would of freeze against your skin and you'd get colder wearing wet, heavy fabric" He began, miraculously able to form that one sentence, "Y- You can use my jacket, luckily I threw it away before I came into the water to save you, it's quite big and warm and it will most likely keep you warm then the ones you currently have on…" He whispered shyly as he hid his red tomato like face.

Slowly, she felt her heart begin to slowly return to its normal pace as she then signed in relief and began unbuttoning her jacket.

His eyes slowly inched up one by one and once he finally deciphered what she was doing he freaked out and leapt back like a cat when they get scared, "W- What are you doing?!" Chat stuttered like a complete nerve cracker.

Marinette paused in her tracks as she suddenly began fumbling with her buttons, her cheeks flaring as she somehow completely forgot he was there, "You peeping Tom! There's something called turning around you know!" She replied instantly as she bit her lip in embarrassment.

Chat did not hesitate one second to immediately turn around and shut his eyes so tightly that he even thought he would permanently see black. In all honesty, Chat was acting like a child, although he had seen some nude people before. Mind you not in reality but in health classes and in some magazines he was forced to flip through whenever he waited for his father who would be currently in his 'important' meetings. Although why was his heart pounding ever so loudly now?

Heart pounding with an unsteady beat, he began to fiddle with his fingers, trying to distract his wandering thoughts as to what lurked from behind him, considering that all he could hear were the sounds of her undressing… He shuddered at that thought

Once she was done, she coughed and covered her almost half naked body, peering over his shoulder and politely nervously asked for his jacket.

Slowly opening his eyes one by one, daring himself to not look back as he too coughed and slowly moved away from his position, making sure he settled his head straight. He tentatively grabbed hold of his jacket and handed it to Marinette behind him. Chat could feel her cold fingertips brush against his as she grabbed his jacket away, the coldness sending chills down his back.

Indeed, the jacket was warm bearing in mind the amount of fur-like material on the inside of the jacket but not only that, Chat indeed was correct about its large size. Once she zipped it all the way up and rose to her feet, she noticed that the jacket was so long that it had just reached to her knees and the sleeves had already passed her petite hands.

She gulped when she realised one side of the jacket would not stop falling over her bare shoulder whilst sighing and decided to suck it up and tapped Chat on the shoulder.

He turned around with worry plastered over his face as he opened his eyes one by one and realised his jaw hanging down awkwardly. Marinette's eyes shot opened as it was almost as if she was showing her date what she was wearing for prom, or more or less… The opposite of that…

Thinking of that though suddenly, she turned red and hugged herself in defence, plus she was freezing but Chat was right. She was warmer this way than wearing her icy, cold clothes, which most likely had already frozen up already.

"How long are you going to stare at me like that?" She questioned sternly, attempting to hide her blushing face, to which failed completely as she ended up blushing even more.

Chat shook his head and began coughing and laughing uncomfortably as he slowly walked up towards her, plus tripping on his own tail, "What? I was not staring" Chat forced that sentence out of his mouth as he stared at the unimpressed Marinette.

He continued to laugh, to which it soon died down like a candle as he kept on a serious face, "What was I supposed to do? I can't help it" Chat blurted out as he held his hand.

Marinette stayed put for a while but soon sighed in disbelief and took his hand.

He pulled her close towards him, the bodies moulded together as he grabbed out his baton and extended it, the metal like noise clicking on the ice, sending them high into the air.

•○•

Chat held Marinette close to his arms, her hair splayed out crazily and her soft snores echoing throughout the pale moonlight of the moon. She was sleeping tightly in his arms and he was careful not to wake her as he landed as softly as he could on her balcony.

Marinette shifted slightly, his large coat that she was wearing falling over her shoulder just a bit. He shook his head and used his foot to open the trapdoor slightly open. Chat Noir entered the warm room and placed Marinette softly on her bed, pulling the covers over her body, he even grabbed an extra blanket just in case.

He contemplated for a while as his knees suddenly began to feel loose that he couldn't help but find himself kneeling beside her.

Gently caressing her face slightly, he brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. He didn't know if he was imagining it, but he swore he saw her smiling slightly and leaning into his touch.

He chuckled, but soon his smile turned upside down as he recalled the memories of when he almost lost her again for the third time…

First, was when she fell through the crack caused by the earthquake that was made by Mistress Venenosa. Because she wanted to be with **him**. Second, was when she tried to save him by bringing him to a healer. To which she was almost got strangled to death, by **him**. And now third, was because she fell through the same pond where he almost drowned. Again, because of **him**.

Chat sighed solemnly as his eyes lowered in sadness. She was getting hurt, because of him.

Although it was as if she had read his thoughts as he then felt her cold hands squeezing tightly against his. His eyes widened and he soon returned to his soft smile and slowly leant in closer towards her, placing a soft kiss against her temple, "I love you Marinette…" He whispered ever so softly. If only he could say that to her when she was awake. _If only…_

Rising up slowly, he began to leave when suddenly he felt a little tug and was now found back on his knees, and staring at an awake Marinette.

His heart began to race slightly against time as he somehow began blushing, his shoulders loosening in an off state. The sound of her voice had brought him back to reality.

"Stay" She begged tiredly as she rubbed at her eyes, her hands tightening on his.

Eyes shooting open in embarrassment, she had then realised what she had said. Marinette dropped Chat's hand immediately and started waving her hands out like crazy, "I- I mean! You don't have to if you don't want to! You have a home to go to anyway, I can't make you stay here-" She paused suddenly and bit her lip, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, Chat's unique scent wafting around her nose.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked that of you" She whispered as she hung her head in slight shame.

Chat's lips tugged into a soft smile as he commanded his loose legs to stand up. He placed his legs on her bed one by one and was now kneeling now in front of her, his thighs pressed against the sides of hers.

Marinette began blushing as she could feel his stare gazing upon her.

Chat slowly wrapped his protective arms around her, cradling her tiny head, and whispered in her ear, "I knew you couldn't stay away from me" Chat smirked as Marinette raised her head and poked his nose.

"Neither can you, you stupid cat" She quipped as she held his face for a little longer.

He paused for a slight moment and return to his soft smile, abandoning the grin he had on before, "You're right" He admitted bluntly as Marinette's cheeks brightened up that he swore it lit up the room.

He leant in softly, capturing her tender lips whilst a muffled gasp escaped from her slight opened mouth. She sighed and melted into his arms, her hands finding their way to his hair as she began ruffling it by constantly brushing her fingers through them.

Chat tilted his head to the left as he grabbed her waist and pulled her body against his, their bodies basically flushed against each other now.

Desperate to get closer to him, she lifted her two legs and they were found wrapped around his torso and now, she was at the upper level. Marinette bit his bottom lip and Chat couldn't help but moan slightly.

Chat sighed and Marinette's shirt began rising slightly, he couldn't help but run his hands through her slender waist as he gripped her waist tighter and moulded the bodies once more.

Marinette shuddered at the coldness that the metal from the two rings gave her, "Chat…" She whispered ever so softly, to which now Chat began shuddering at that.

He slowly pulled away and held her cheek for a slight moment, his eyes lost in her ocean ones, "You should get to sleep now, it's late" He reminded huskily as he shifted his body and now he was laying beside her.

Marinette felt a bit disappointment that their session had been cut short but the amount of guilt had built over as she turned her head towards him and spoke, "Is the bed comfortable? Am I taking too much space? Isn't your father going to worry that you're not in your own bed?" She rambled on, feeling more selfish in the inside.

Chat slowly moved his hand out from under the blankets and brushed a few strands away from her face, "It's okay Marinette, I'd honestly rather stay with you. Besides, any bed you're in is comfortable" Chat winked as she slapped him.

He chuckled slightly, his eyes brightening up in a way that melted her heart, his teeth white as fresh snow. He held her neck slightly and placed a soft, tender kiss on her forehead. Pulling back, he looked at her with soothing eyes, "Sleep, you need it" He begged as he held a slight serious face.

She shut her eyes and sighed, shuffling closer to Chat, to which he returned the favour be cradling her small head, his chin resting upon her head. They snuggled up with one another under the covers, his chest slowly rising up and down, whilst Marinette let out a shaky breath.

Chat could tell she was freezing to which he then decided to hug her tightly against him. She let out a comfortable breath and dug her head closer to him. Then, she slept silently.

•○•

That night she dreamt of Chat.

 **Drowning**.

It was a memory when Chat had fainted and fallen into the deep pond where he had almost drowned, that is… When he actually survived and coughed out all the water he had swallowed. Yet… It all seemed so real.

Marinette was panicking, she was dragging him out of the water and placing him onto shore, "Chat wake up please!" She cried as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed rapidly, "Please wake up!" She begged, her cries echoing throughout the forest they were in.

There was blood escaping from his lips, her world around her stopped as she places her ear against his chest.

There was nothing.

She cried and cradled his lifeless body in his arms, rocking on her toes over and over again, her waterfall like tears not stopping, "This can't be happening… T- This can't-" She bursts into tears once more when suddenly she felt as if it had become colder.

"You were alive! You w- were alive!" She stammered as she gripped his shoulders, her tears exploding.

All of a sudden, she'd been tugged backwards. Letting out a cry of surprise, she now had found herself in the pond too. Although, it was covered in ice. Her eyes were blurry, her body was numb and she couldn't escape. It was happening all over again, the fear, the pain, the anguish of dying again.

Her eyes widened when she felt some sort of slick leather brushing against her neck and she was pulled out of the pond.

Marinette's coughs echoed throughout the same forest they were in, she turned and Chat was on the ground, he wasn't moving.

Her heart stopped, as she rushed towards his cold, dead body, "No, no, no, no, no… NO CHAT!" She begged as she held his head close to her and shook his shoulders continuously, "Not again. Please not again!" She cried and cried as she placed her lips on his and attempted CPR.

Marinette blew as hard as she could and pulled back, her eyes catching the way his fingers were moving slightly.

Suddenly the world tumbled around her as Chat had awoken and dug his claws into her neck. She choked and attempted to speak, but her throat was closing up and she was loosing time. Marinette found herself in Master Fu's dark and cold room once again with Chat on top of her, strangling her to death.

The tears escaped her measly eyes and she threw a punch at his chest. Chat paused his movement and fell backwards. His haunted, blood red eyes stopped and changed into the forest green eyes that she always wandered and got lost in. Marinette's breath was shaky, her heart pounded fiercely as she looked down at her hands, noticing **blood** had stained them. Her breath hitched as she looked up, a **knife** , was pierced at his chest.

At this point, she was losing it…

There were roses blooming from inside his chest, they were dripping down their sides but…

They didn't smell like roses…

They didn't look like roses…

They never **were** roses.

Her heart stopped when she finally realised what she'd done, her hands shook in constant speed as she covered her mouth with the palm of her hands. Her eyes filled with so much shock that not even tears could pierce through them. She had **killed** him. With her own hands…

She was struck back into the harsh reality when she had realised what she'd done, "I- I… I-" She couldn't muster up once sentence, "I- I killed him-" She paused and cried from the inside with all her might. Her heart broken into millions of pieces and nothing could ever fix them.

"NO! CHAT!" She screamed in pain as tears still had not come out. Her lungs were full, it was as if her own heart was crying and filling up her lungs.

Marinette couldn't breathe. She was drowning in her own tears in the inside, "CHAT PLEASE!" She begged and stared at her bloody hands.

"PLEASE CHAT!" She shouted his name and he didn't wake up.

" **CHAT!"**

She shot up from her bed, the blankets falling onto the sides and the cold consuming her again. Her world around her was quiet, the only sounds that she could hear were the sounds of her scream echoing throughout her room.

Marinette's breath was shaky. Her heart was pounding. Tears trickled down her already swollen cheeks as she inhaled and exhaled deeply, in and out.

Out of nowhere, a gloved hand reached out and softly traced the sides of her face, removing the waterfall like tears that fell down her face. She flinched at his touched, but soon had confusion whether he was a reality or a fantasy.

Her eyes shot opened as she stared down at her hands, no signs of blood or red whatsoever. Marinette's mind began to feel slight at ease as she hung her head low and gripped the bedsheets tightly between her fingertips. She felt a slight pain in between her palms, so she knew that it was a dream, that she was back in reality. That he was alive.

 _He's alive…_

Chat furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly pulled Marinette into a warm embrace, his heart aching when he knew that her dream was about him. Killing? Dying? Who knew…

She sniffed and sighed into his hug, her fingertips digging into the fabric of his leather suit. Marinette mellowed and wondered why at a time like this… Would she have had a sort of nightmare like that. Was it because after all the time they spent together, she still felt guilty? That even after all the happy moments they had together, she knew that the guilt of her causing all this pain to Chat would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Shh, it's okay… I'm here. I'm always here for you" Chat whispered ever so softly, kissing her forehead multiple times and rubbing her back in soothing circles for comfort.

Her face scrunched up and she couldn't help but burst out into tears one more as she hugged him tighter, afraid to lose him again, "I'm sorry. I'm s- so sorry" She apologised over and over again.

Chat smiled, hoping to comfort her in some sort of way, "There's nothing to be sorry about, you'll be okay" He promised as he looked at her ocean eyes, it was as if she, herself got lost in them.

Marinette furiously shook her head, her hair whipping into her eyes, "N- No, you don't understand. I- It's me! It's because of me, y- you-" She paused when suddenly her mother's voice boomed from underneath her room in a worried tone.

"Mari? Mari sweetie, are you okay?" She worried nonstop as both Chat and Marinette could hear her footsteps coming in closer and closer.

Marinette whipped her back and face Chat, "You have to leave!" She half whispered as Chat nodded and placed a firm kiss on her wet lips, before disappearing into the cold night.

Chat ran. He ran with all his might through the bitter winds. Jumping. Leaping across buildings into the pale moonlight.

The winds were so strong that he believed it would cut right through him.

He bit his lip and forced himself to tread on, he couldn't stay in this cold any longer. Chat's heart was aching and it was breaking. Plus, he couldn't help but feel like he had just left her in an unstable emotional state. He was worried, his brain was telling him to go back, go back and be with the one you love and yet even Chat was smart enough to know that was a stupid idea.

He extended his staff and flew into the air, the wind blowing in the direction of his home which gave him a little advantage.

Almost there, although for some odd reason Chat could feel a slight dissatisfaction within his chest but he could not careless, considering there were more things he had to deal with then a slight pain. Or so he thought…

Everything went smoothly as usual when he was returning to his home when suddenly, midway through his leap he felt an extreme pain in his chest that caused his whole body to feel numb.

The world became black and white. Almost like a silent film. No sound, and no movement…

It was all too fast, the world around him slowed down extremely as his foot had gotten caught on his balcony and he collapsed. His vision slurred and his whole body slammed against the glass that would usually shield Adrien from the outside world.

A large pain shot right through his head and back, his mind in a bend and he swore he had heard a crack between his bulletproof glass.

A bright green, emerald like light eloped from Adrien's body and Plagg had been flung out into the open and Chat was left to shiver in the snow.

He yelled out in pain as he clutched at his chest, refusing to let his tears get over him as he struggled to get up and get out of the cold. Every time he tried he would fall back down on his back and feel the sting and numbness of the snow against his very own bones.

He was in pain.

Plagg scrambled away from the cold and flew as fast as he could towards the almost lifeless body, "Adrien! Hang in there!" Plagg begged as he grabbed onto Adrien's collar and pulled as hard as he could to which lead to no success at all.

Adrien shivered and curled up into a ball, his head in the verge of absolute destruction and his chest feeling an absolute pain that he could not surpass, "Please Adrien! Get up! Get out of the cold!" He begged as he had then thought of another idea and flew through the open window towards Adrien's room.

Plagg had practically flew as fast as he could, returning to Adrien with some sort of device that would call his secretary Natalie.

Adrien's eyes were hazy as he swore he saw a sad flying snow man in front of his eyes. When reality had hit him, he grunted and forced himself up and pressed the button, "N- Natalie…" He called out silently as he fell to his feet, the snow and the dark consuming him.

" **Adrien?!** "

•○•

 **IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ**

First off, I would like to apologise for keeping you guys waiting but the important question I need to ask you guys is this. Do you want me to make the story longer? Or do you want me to end it soon so I can work on other fanfics. Becuase I'm worried about making it too short for you guys and I'm worried about dragging the story on for way too long for you guys that you might start to get tired. SO... Please let me know what you guys want and I'll try to do my best! Thank you for those who have read this :)


	18. One Less Lonely Girl

•○•

One Less Lonely Girl

•○•

Eyes blurry, body numb, his ears were ringing in such an unstoppable motion. The world around him was dark and it felt like he was in an endless dream, or a nightmare…

Adrien shivered in the open snow, hurting physically and mentally, he couldn't tell which was worse. All of a sudden all of the bright stars and lights of Paris faded, everything turned black and white and he could feel his brain shutting down.

He could feel the blood from his head trickle down like an endless waterfall and felt a silent tear fall from his tear duct. The multiple thoughts washed through his dead mind as he tried all his might to move.

Adrien shut his eyes desperately and wanted this pain to end, but he couldn't stop thinking about the things he never got to do.

He never mended the broken bond between him and his father.

He never thanked Nathalie for keeping up with the troublesome times he could be.

He never told Nino how thankful he was for their friendship.

And he never confessed to Marinette and showed his true self…

He was so broken that even a tear couldn't even pierce his eyes.

Is this the end? Am I really going to die here?

The world suddenly became black as he catches the last glimpse of the silent raindrops of snow that fell.

Adrien saw a light, a light so bright that he began to wonder if it was even real. Adrien fluttered his eyes open, the unbearable bright white of the room around him almost blinded his eyes. He couldn't see flowers but he definitely could smell them flowers wafting over his nose.

His eyes roamed the room and saw Nino wrapped in a white blanket and widened his eyes open. Adrien's heart pounded in worry, did Nino die too?

Throat parched unbearably, he forced a sentence out of his dry, cracked lips and called out, "N-Nino?".

Nino made an annoyed grumbled sound as he shifted his body over towards Adrien and slowly opened his eyes. Once fully open, Nino gasped and jumped out of his chair and ran softly over towards the injured Adrien, "Adrien my buddy, your awake?!" Nino half yelled as Adrien grimaced by the loudness.

It was as if a bunny had jumped up and out of his chair, considering how high Nino had rose to his feet.

Raising his left arm he placed it on Nino's shoulders for support and spoke out, "A- Are we in heaven?" Adrien asked softly as Nino's eyes widened in either confusion or laughter.

"Okay Adrien, now your just talking smack" Nino stated, "And I thought you were crazy when you suspiciously called out Marinette every now and then", Nino rolled his eyes as he supported Adrien's back and lifted him up slowly.

After for God knows how long, to finally be able to sit up was one of the strangest feelings he ever felt.

Remembering what Nino said, Adrien's eyes shot opened as he grabbed onto Nino's shirt, not realising he had an IV stuck in his arm as he gaped openly at him, "I called out Marinette?!" He burst as red flushed into his cheeks with embarrassment.

"Uh… Yes, you called out her name so many times I had to call her to come here." Nino confessed awkwardly as he covered his breath, "Bro you need a shower, and a mint".

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Yeah well no shit Sherlock", as he buried his blushing face in his hands.

It was at this point he had then noticed there was a bandaged wrapped around tightly on his head and he began contemplating as to how he got here.

Marinette...

Pain.

Fear.

Hurt.

Virus.

It was all coming to him again. He was running… Running towards home when suddenly he felt the pain bloom in his chest. And then blank… That was all he remembered.

His eyes lowered slowly, attempting to recall the blurry memories that had been washed away by the ocean of thoughts that ran through his mind. Giving up instantly, Adrien forced himself to sit up and finally notice Alya and Marinette on the couch, heads on top of each other and in a deep sleep.

He smiled at the sight of her, but began to feel a pain eloping from his jaw line, "N- Nino… How long have I been asleep for?" Adrien silently called out, feeling as if his voice had been taken from him.

Nino's eyes twitched in worry as he mumbled the answer quietly, raising the suspicion even further, "Nino…" He pushed further as he tilted his head in confusion.

His gaze met his and he gave an exasperated sigh, "Two months…".

Adrien's eyes shot open like the size of golf balls, "Two months?!-".

"Dude, when Nathalie found you like that, most of your bones had been fractured or broken! Your lucky that your still able to walk considering the damages your spine had received after that fall" Nino explained in worry, "It's a surprise that you somehow miraculously healed in the span of two months so be happy".

His eyes remained open, "Nino did you just quote a-".

"Nope, I did not just quote a ladybug attack" Nino blurted out as Adrien began to laugh out loud, even though his jaw and stomach were hurting like crazy.

Hearing loud laughter, Alya suddenly woke up like she didn't even sleep and stood up immediately whilst she accidentally allowed Marinette to slam against the hard couch, "Adrien!" Alya called out as she joined the gang, leaving Marinette to suffer alone on the cold couch.

Marinette slurred, her head spinning knowing that she stayed in that one position for how many days now. She grimaced at how dry her mouth was and shook her head immediately, sighing in happiness when her eyes caught an awake and an alive Adrien.

Brushing the strands of hair from her face she stepped forward and softly knocked him the shoulder, "Hey" She began as she kneeled next to him.

Adrien's heart stopped all of a sudden when his eyes laid on hers, recalling the memory when Marinette awoke from her nightmare. He chuckled and had trouble hiding his blush, "Uh, Hey" He greeted awkwardly, running his fingers through the hair that stuck out from his bandages.

Marinette chuckled silently, covering her bed breath from him, knowing how disgustingly smelly it might be. Although it wasn't a happy chuckle. Deep down inside, Adrien could feel the sadness that showed through the windows of her eyes, "How are you feeling?" She questioned in curiosity as she used her elbows for support.

Marinette bit her lip and hoped that he hadn't blamed himself for all the nightmares Marinette began having.

"Uh- I-".

All of a sudden, the door swung opened in a hurry and there stood his secretary Natalie, her chest heaving up and down and he noticed that she probably had ran all the way there.

Natalie's hair that was usually in a nice, neat, tight bun had been messed up in a craze way. Her classes tilted awkwardly around her nose, and her stance in an unbalanced position.

There was awkward silence between the three, none spoke a world and the only noise that eloped from them was their heavy breathing. Natalie covered her mouth and felt as if she were about to shed a tear when she forced a muffled sentence from her lips which said, "It's a miracle…".

Somehow that sentence had triggered another faint memory…

He was in the snow. He called out for Natalie with his device and then there was darkness. His mind slowly began piecing the broken pieces of memory together and now everything began to make sense.

Natalie hastily greeted the others and speed walked towards Adrien kneeling beside him and placing her soft hands against his forehead, "How are you feeling?" She questioned softly, as if she was afraid of disturbing him.

A soft smile eloped from Adrien's lips as he held his head slightly and straightened his back a bit further, "I'm fine… Thanks to you Natalie" Adrien beamed.

Natalie smiled softly, but soon kept on a stern face when she turned towards the three and bowed, "I am grateful you stayed by Adrien's side this whole time, but I believe it's time you guys should have a rest" Natalie suggested professionally.

A helpless sigh escaped from Adrien's lip as he pointed at them and looked at Natalie with a pleading look, "Natalie, they're my friends" Adrien reminded softly, his head throbbing from the pain.

Natalie softly nodded in understand meant but soon turned towards him, "I know they are Adrien, and they are truest friends you'll ever have, but they need rest and you do too" Natalie explained quite sternly, returning back to her normal state.

"But-".

"It's fine Adrien. You need all the rest you can get" Nino supported as he grabbed his bag and gave Alya hers, to which she thanked him silently.

"Get well Adrien" Alya comforted as she saluted him and left with Nino, whilst Marinette stayed behind.

Their eyes locked for a moment, staring into eachother's ocean like eyes and emerald, forest eyes.

Marinette widened her eyes and shook her head, turning around swiftly and reaching something from her bag. She pulled out a box that was decorated with a green packaging and something that almost looked like gold foil.

Adrien was keen and curious as to what was in the box. Shifting his body slightly, he noticed that the box was filled with the most smoothest, green macaroons he had ever seen, "My parents and I baked you some green, Apple macaroons. Your favourite" Marinette smiled as she handed it to Natalie softly.

"Thank you Miss Dupain-Cheng" Natalie thanked politely as Marinette nodded and turned to Adrien once more.

"Get well soon Adrien" Marinette prayed as she turned and left for the door. His heart aching at her retreat.

All was silent now and Adrien was left with his secretary Natalie and a box filled with some slightly destroyed macaroons. He chuckled. How clumsy Marinette can be sometimes…

Natalie slowly kneeled down beside Adrien once more and placed her hand on Adrien's head, feeling his temperature and making sure if he wasn't heating up, "You sure you're feeling better?" Natalie repeated as Adrien handed her a macaroon.

"I'm fine Natalie" Adrien repeated himself.

Natalie kept a stern look on her face, "Now Adrien… I want you to be very honest with me".

Adrien gulped, considering the serious face Natalie wore, "Of course".

Natalie signed and held his hand for a slight moment, "What the hell were you doing at the balcony at 4:00am?

•○•

Placing her foot one at a time on the hot, steaming bath that had basically fogged up every mirror and glass she could find, she contemplated on the crazy wonders of life. Because that is what you'd usually do when you take a nice bath or shower. You think about the most randomness of things.

Sighing loudly Marinette dunk her naked body into the hot bathtub and allowed herself to be swallowed in the endless heat and be in deep thought. She flinched, not exactly knowing how hot she made the bath, but soon began to grow used to the feeling and slid in deeper until the water reached up to her neck.

Blinking twice, she looked up at the cream coloured ceiling and noticed a little red Kwami flying at her side, "You seem quiet then usual" Tikki muttered as she munched away on her cookie as usual.

"Bath time is quiet time Tikki" Marinette explained as she felt the hot waters rising to her cheeks.

Tikki twists her non existent eyebrows, "Your thinking about Chat Noir-".

"I'm thinking about Chat Noir…" Marinette facepalms as she continues to sigh exasparetly, "Where has that stupid cat been I wonder" She questions herself as she wraps her arms around her self in a defensive state.

"I hope he doesn't blame himself for the nightmare…" Marinette spoke aloud as she shut her eyes and sunk deeper into the abyss.

Tikki felt concerned all of a sudden and knew Marinette had been constantly thinking about Chat, wondering where he had been these past two months and if he had been okay.

Sighing in relief, Marinette slumped her shoulders in the hot water, allowing it to consume her whole body. Her hair sprayed out in all ways possible as she bit her lip and hugged her knees to her bare chest, "Tikki?" Marinette called out silently, her mouth mumbling against her wet knees.

"Is everything alright Mari?" Tikki responded hesitantly as she swirled around and plopped onto Marinette's knees.

Marinette lowered her eyes, wondering if everything really was alright. Ever since that day when she had awoken from her nightmare, Chat had not return to her for at about two months already... Plus Adrien had gotten a concussion… Somehow all these events became a pattern that automatically planned in her head.

Eyes widening, she shook her head and turned her eyes towards Tikki, her head tilting in curiosity.

"Do you think he forgot about me…?".

Tikki widened her eyes as she fumbled with her words and attempted to turn the conversation around. What seemed like forever, Tikki finally knew what to say.

"So you do love this cat" Tikki giggled mischievously.

Marinette glared as she used her fast instincts to splash water all over Tikki's little body.

"Eek!" Tikki squeaked as she attempted to splash Marinette with foam. To which gave no prevail.

Tikki dodged over and over and crossed her tiny arms, "HA! You're blushing, don't deny it Marinette!" Tikki chuckled as the little kwami flew towards her and hugged her cheek.

Marinette smiled softly, rethinking her thoughts as she pinched Tikki's round cheeks, "It's the heat, of course I'd turn red" She lied as she rolled her blue, ocean eyes.

"Heat from Chat's miraculous body?" Tikki smirked ever so cheekily, especially for a kwami like her.

Her eyes shot opened as she pouted her lips, hair falling from her shoulders and her cheeks burning like the colour of tomato red, "Tikki did you just-".

Tikki's wide grin exploded on her red face as she had tried her best not to laugh like an immature child, to which she rarely had this moment, "And maybe the time when you opened Chat's present and he mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, swooping you up and placing you on your desk and-".

Marinette's eyes shot open like a rocket as her mouth dangerously hanged low, "W- Were you watching?!" Marinette gaped.

Tikki gasped and slapped her open mouth, "No comment" She muttered.

Marinette's eyes lowered like a dangerous tiger as she prepared her hands and said, "That's it, you're getting your punishment you peeping kwami!" Marinette yelled as she splashed water on Tikki's head.

Tikki squeaked as she attempted to dodge as fast as she can, but by the time Marinette had hit her a second time, she plopped straight in to the water.

SPLASH.

Eyes creasing together, she roamed her hands under the water and wasn't able to find a little kwami body. Slight worry plastering her face she quietly called out her name, "T- Tikki?"

A moment of silence was ruined when Tikki popped right out of the bathtub, scaring Marinette considering her face was filled with foam, "Got you!" Tikki laughed as Marinette had joined her.

Although…

Little did she know that unexpectedly, an unlucky black cat would come.

 **At the wrong time.**

•○•

 **NOTICE**

All I have to say right now is I am so very sorry for keeping you guys waiting for like literal months! I really hate myself for it ;-;

But never fear! I'm back! And the next chapter will come very soon! But all I have to say is thank you! Thank you guys so much for supporting with me and sticking with me and like, giving me more motivation to continue this story! And don't worry, there is much more to come in this story Heartache. I will keep working on this story until it is finished. But UGH seriously you guys, you make me cry, I'm so happy that I have this tiny little fan base of my fanfiction, you guys are just the best! I wish I could write a whole novel as to how I am happy with you guys around!

Thanks for sticking with me 3

P.S

If you guys would like to ask any questions, be sure to leave a review and add a question to it! I will answer every one of them on the next chapter!

And once again, Thanks so much! Love you guys 333


	19. One Less Conflicted Cat

•○•

One Less Conflicted Cat

•○•

The Black Cat, Chat Noir, was found running and leaping through the buildings of Paris towards a specific bakery.

The smell of the croissants wafting over his nose, although he had specifically told himself not to get distracted once more. Seeing as how rusty he felt. It was as if he could never have a peaceful run without either falling or slipping, "What has gotten into me lately?" Chat questioned himself as he extended his staff and leaped onto the next building.

That was a stupid question. He had already known what was wrong with him.

Although the only thing that stayed put on his mind was Marinette. He had to see her.

Leaping.

Jumping.

Worrying.

Meanwhile… In the Dupain-Cheng's household. Marinette had just stepped out of her cold bathtub. God knows how long she had stayed in there…

Marinette bit her warm, bottom lip as she shivered at the instant coldness that surrounded her whilst she dried her bluish, black, wet, tangled massive mess of hair.

Sighing softly, she stepped out of her bathroom bare, wet foot prints imprinting on the carpet beneath her as she then fished out some pyjama's and threw them on the pink, covered bed.

Scrubbing the towel against her hair, her eyes had then caught what pyjama's she had picked out.

 _Cat themed…_

"Coincidence…?" She muttered softly as she threw the white towel at her desk and treaded carefully towards her bed.

Slowly and carefully, Chat had landed on Marinette's balcony, his feet shaking slightly considering the amount of snow that took over all the existing space.

He hoped that Marinette would be at home seeing as how desperate he was to see her. Chat slowly walked over and brushed off the snow on top of the trapdoor. Fingertips numb, he softly opened the square door and peeked in slightly.

 _Thu-dump!_

His eyes widened as in midway, caught Marinette changing in the most wrong time. His eyes slowly trailing towards the droplets falling down her bare back and down her… Her… Gluteus maximus?

 _Oh god…_

Chat screamed so loudly inside his mind as he covered his mouth and shut the trapdoor completely. His heart pounding so loudly that he even began to think he was deaf.

Chat's breath was shaky, his head was spinning, he was dizzy as he had just realised what he had done, "Stupid, stupid cat!" He banged his head against his knees as he could hear the cat inside of him speaking.

 _He only saw her back… It's all good._

 _But that's not the point!_ Adrien had yelled back at the cat.

Adrien could feel his whole body shaking, and not just because of how cold it was! But because of how conflicted he became!

"Marinette's going to kill me…" Chat stuttered as he laid there helplessly on the snow, "I'm such bad luck!" Chat cried.

"Did you hear that?" Tikki questioned Marinette as she swirled around and landed on Marinette's bed with a loud plop.

"I- I think so?" Marinette responded softly as she fixed her shirt and quickly pulled on her jumper and shorts.

She rushed towards the ladder of her rooftop, each step feeling more heavier then usual. Her heart was racing, her mind had been clogged with thoughts and hope. _I swear if it is some stupid bird I'm going to snap it's neck and feed it to the foxes…_

Opening the trapdoor, her heart slowed down as she struggled to fight back the tears that were slowly about to escape. Surprised and joyful to see her beloved cat, their hearts beated rapidly in sync as they stared at each other continuously.

Chat gave out a awkward toothy smile, as he shakily waved his hand at her.

"C- Chat?" Marinette gaped as she felt the harsh winds blow right through her.

Their eyes met and Chat suddenly felt like as if he swallowed a large Boulder, noticing at how low her top was. Oh God bad kitty…

"Yo-" Chat's sentence had been cut off when he somehow wounded up in an embrace with Marinette.

He could feel her shaking, felt her nails digging into his back as she tightened his grip on him, not allowing him to get away from her, "H- Hey, it's okay… I'm back now-" Chat squeaked as Marinette captured his lips instantly.

Chat, suddenly feeling shy, sat there like a complete idiot as his blush brightened every second.

Marinette noticed the awkward tension as she moved back and laughed awkwardly, "Aha… Sorry, too soon?" She questioned nervously as Chat stared at the beauty in front of him, "Chat, you okay?"Marinette added in concern, twisting her eyebrows along the way.

Chat snapped and laughed sheepishly as he stood up and pulled Marinette up with him, "Y- Yeah I'm fine! Let's just quickly go inside before we freeze to death" Chat laughed awkwardly as he pulled Marinette inside quickly.

Marinette was so glad that it wasn't a bird.

Once inside the warm safe walls, Chat still felt chills down his back when he finally noticed the shorts that Marinette was wearing… Not a good thing. All of a sudden, out of instinct, Chat stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the tiny figure before him.

Her eyes widened at the sudden contact and couldn't help but attempt to contain the rapid beating heart that would soon explode out of her chest, "Chat, your hearts beating a lot, are you okay?" Marinette asked in worry as she turned her head, their nose touching softly.

All of a sudden, Chat's man wall broke. The strong smell of mint mixed with her natural smell from her hair made Chat feel weak, not too mention her wet hair and her adorable freckles were getting to him. Oh dear, all these sinful thoughts suddenly washed through his mind like a tsunami and he could feel the blush build on further.

Chat didn't even notice him collapsing stupidly as Marinette grabbed onto him and held him back, "Chat! Are you okay?" She gasped as she caressed his hot cheeks, "Your burning up!".

Adrien made a little whimper sound as he shut his eyes desperately, thinking about how oblivious Marinette was, not knowing SHE was the cause of his weird state.

"I'm fine Princess, it's just that you're right now-".

"Chat, this isn't good, you need some rest" Marinette commanded as she practically dragged Chat across the room. Come to think of it, despite Marinette's miniscure look, she was as strong as a bull when it came to lifting.

Feeling the air part beneath him, he had been thrown on the bed flat out, like he was a piece of paper. Somehow just by simply looking at Marinette half naked changes everything his mind once was.

Chat felt his eyebrows tense and suddenly found it hard to swallow when he saw Marinette crawling onto the bed along with him, her thighs pressed against his.

Head tilting in curiosity, Marinette noticed the guilty expression Chat held on his face tightly. She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned in closer, "Chat, you seem off today… What's wrong?" She questioned in such an innocent manner, as she raised her hand slowly.

 _How could she be so evil like that?_

"Ahahah… I- It's nothing, I'm f- fine! Not like in looks fine, but that could also work, but I'm like mentally fine! As always, heheh…" Chat stuttered stupidly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Do you have a fever?" She questioned as she placed the palm of her hand against his forehead and attempted to feel his temperature

The closer she leaned in the more tense Chat felt. His Adam Apple bobbed up high, his shoulders felt stiffed and he felt multiple chills down his spine. He could smell the strong mint coming from Marinette's wet hair and felt like an idiot for not noticing that Marinette was practically straddling him now. Not that he minded it… Sinful child.

"N- No! No fever Purincess I assure you!" Chat gave out a half hearted laugh.

 _Am I overreacting? I'm sure this is just a series of mistakenly thought of events…_

Marinette lowered her eyelids as a waft of worry washed over her face. She noticed his denial and simply leaned in further whilst pressing her hand against his rock hard chest for support, and to check his heart beat.

 _Nope, I'm not overreacting. My virginity is gonna be taken today. I'll finally become a man. Goodbye cinnamon roll.._

Marinette signed exasparetly as she leaned back, hearing a slight sound of relief from Chat, which made her concerned even more. Did he possibly lose feelings for her…?

The world around her suddenly felt hot and very uncomfortable, it was a feeling burning inside her chest as all these questions filled her endless void of a brain, wondering what had happened the past two months.

Her eyes widened as she shook her head hard. Feelings don't matter now, his health does!

"Just let me do this quickly and I'll go get a first aid kit" She stated as she began to take off her warm jumper.

Chats eyes shot open.

 _Oh my this is really happening! Am I ready for this?! Wait no, who cares about me, I can't let this happen without Marinette's consent!_

"Wait Mari!" Chat cried out as he jumped at her, causing Marinette to land on her back with an OOMPH!

Marinette felt a lava blush explode inside of her cheeks as she noticed Chat's shaky grip on her wrists and the position they were in! "Chat, you-".

"P- Princess, are we ready for this? Like, I'm ready! I'm ready to become a man but I want to just simply make sure that your fine with it, b-because if your not, I'll live with that guilt of taking something important from you for the rest of my life. And you'll probably hate m-".

Marinette in an instant motion, she got back up and pushed Chat down with all her might. Her body cowered over him and Chat felt like he got his answer.

"C- Chat, you! What are you on about?! What do you mean about being ready?!" Marinette yelled as she couldn't help the blush brightening even further. Stupid cat! What was he thinking?! That we were going to have-

Marinette's eyes widened.

"My God…".

"P- Princess?".

"You thought we were going to have sex weren't you!" Marinette burst out as she tried her very best to keep the exploding laughter inside her stomach, "I was taking off my jumper because it was hot you stupid cat! Your unbelievable you know that?!" She squeaked as she then realised their legs were tied together.

Chat blinks his eyes either once or twice and began to feel the rush of blood flow through his body and into his cheeks, "I- I'm so sorry Princess! I was o- overreacting and thinking stupidly! I'm sorry, it's all because I-" Chat gave out a slight gasp as he glued his lips together and gave Marinette a very confused mindset.

Marinette pursed her lips, "Y- You what?" She pursued as she leaned in closer to him, giving Chat a determined look.

Opening his mouth, he attempted to speak out his words but nothing had come out, it was as if all the sounds from him had been taken away suddenly.

"You…" Marinette creased her eyebrows, her head clicking when suddenly she got her answer, "O- Oh my"She stuttered as she leaned back and covered her mouth.

Cocking an eyebrow up, Chat tilted his head and felt a twinge of fear on what Marinette might be thinking, "P- Princess?".

In an instant, Marinette yanked on his bell and pulled him so close that their noses began touching, "Y- You! You had a naughty dream didn't you?!" Marinette gasped as she swiftly untied her hands from Chat, allowing him to hit his head against the wall.

Chat had a deadpan laid across his face as he attempted to process Marinette's lack of right information.

"W- Wait Princess...I it's not-".

"My goodness Chat, having those kinds of things are completely normal!" She explained, completely ignoring Chat's call out for her name, "But how could you think this far that it brought you to the conclusion that we were going to have sex?!" She yelled out as she clasped her red face against his palm.

"Princes-".

"Chat you had me worried there for a sec I almost thought you might have lost some feelings for me?!" She blurted out, waving her arms like crazy as Chat slowly continued to turn insane.

 _What is it with women not allowing the men to explain first?_

"Princ-".

"Honestly though, I never knew you had that in you, I can't believe it! My god you're so hilarious-".

"PRINCESS I SAW YOU NAKED!" Chat yelled out as loud as he can, causing an empty silence to breed into her room.

Shit… Why did I say that…

•○•


End file.
